


La Horde des enfants

by Sam_Seven



Series: Visage Familier [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I mean of course there's sex: it's about Gavin and his future boyfriend), (like really slow burn), Bittersweet, But Gavin doesn't care and changes it sometimes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First story for a trilogy, Hank has committed suicide, It's like totally canon but I changed a few things about the lore, M/M, Machine!Connor is deactivated, Post-Pacifist Sad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900's name is Conrad, Slow Burn, Thriller, Violence, after he has ended Markus' peaceful protest, but telling you would be spoilers, detective fiction, i forgot to add, really sensitives subjects, soft and fluffy smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Dix mois après la révolution pacifique des androïdes, interrompue par le RK800 Connor, les habitants de Detroit ne sont plus aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de posséder des robots domestiques, les abandonnant, sans le savoir, à des destins épouvantables. Le commissariat pleure encore la mort du lieutenant Anderson et le RK900 est bien mal accueilli, partageant le même visage que celui du responsable à présent désactivé. Mais une nouvelle affaire bien plus importante va enterrer ces rancœurs.Moodboard sur TumblrEnglish version hereRussian version here(merci à Poof ♥)





	1. Visage familier

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Horde of Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971267) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> J'ai toujours aimé les thrillers un peu glauques à la Karine Giébel ou à la Sire Cédric. La relation entre le RK900 et Gavin Reed peut s'inscrire parfaitement dans ce genre littéraire donc c'est une fic à la fois romantique et un thriller, ce qui implique une enquête qui aborde des thèmes vraiment sensibles, et les exposer pourrait vous mettre sur la voie alors je les garde sous silence. Dans tous les cas, je n'écrirai rien de trop explicite sur les côtés sombres de l'enquête, si toutefois vous voulez vraiment lire mais craignez d'être choqué(e) par le sujet que je garde secret, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je donnerai peut-être la réponse.
> 
> Je compte faire une trilogie sur ce couple : trois fics pour trois enquêtes différentes avec une relation qui évoluera tout du long. Cette première fic est donc comme un premier tome.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Les draps sentaient la sueur. Celle sensuelle qui glisse entre les seins d'une femme et qui refroidit sur une peau encore brûlante d'orgasmes. La nuit avait été le témoin des attitudes les plus animales, mais le matin glissait à présent sur Detroit, mettant fin aux passions nocturnes.

Gavin Reed poussa un juron après un éternuement bruyant, se réveillant à peine. Il était bien, là, juste allongé sur ce matelas marqué par l’empreinte de son dos depuis quinze ans. Un matin de septembre où il pouvait prendre son temps. Mais il devait se motiver pour se lever : la chambre avait besoin d’être aérée. La technologie avait inventé les volets électriques mais il fallait encore un androïde pour ouvrir la fenêtre ou bien s’en charger soi-même.

Gavin ne voulait plus penser aux androïdes : Detroit fêtait le dixième mois depuis la tentative de révolution des machines. Bien que menée pacifiquement, le sang bleu et rouge avaient coulé sur la neige et, si certains s’étaient ralliés à la cause des robots humanoïdes, beaucoup avaient renoncé à adopter un AX400, un AP700 ou un BL100, soit par méfiance, soit par altruisme. L’ère de technologie insensible s’était achevée pour qu’une période de remise en question envoie en l’air les convictions les plus fermes. Comme ceux qui avaient rejeté l’héliocentrisme autrefois, une majorité niait cette nouvelle forme de vie, préférant considérer les androïdes comme des objets pour se rassurer dans leurs vieilles habitudes. Mais une nouvelle Renaissance avait débuté, malgré l’obstination de Gavin Reed de croire que ce ne sont que des machines. Une fois les volets poussés, l’homme se réjouit de voir moins de robots dans la rue : depuis la fenêtre, il comptait cinq humains dans leur routine matinale et seulement un robot, docile et paisible avec son sac de courses vide à la main.

Le lit dans la chambre était également vide et Gavin pensa un instant que Fathia était déjà partie. La belle-de-nuit disparaissait parfois avant les premières lueurs, comme pour s’écarter du jour, renonçant à un monde auquel elle n’appartenait pas. Mais tout en enfilant un bas de pyjama, Gavin remarqua la veste en cuir de la jeune femme encore pliée sur le dossier d’une chaise. Il y avait aussi la jupe noire et le débardeur abricot qu’il lui avait retirés avant de se coucher.

En arrivant dans la cuisine pour préparer son café, Gavin aperçut son invitée assise à la table. La rose des trottoirs était encore nue, comme si les vêtements ne la concernaient jamais.

« Salut.

— Salut. T’as bien dormi ? »

Il confirma d’un signe de tête. À en juger par sa mine encore bouffie, elle n’était pas debout depuis longtemps.

Sa silhouette semblait découpée aux ciseaux, et les lames, dans leur chemin, avaient tailladé sa peau il y avait bien longtemps. Sur ses avant-bras, sur ses cuisses, les traces laissées par les baisers coupants étaient vieilles mais toujours boursoufflées. Gavin lui avait déjà demandé si elle avait gardé ses mauvaises habitudes mais elle lui avait répondu que non, et effectivement, aucune trace n’était apparue depuis qu’il l’avait vue nue la première fois. En revanche, il ne comprenait pas comment la jeune femme arrivait à les exposer, se moquant des regards qui glissaient dessus.

« Tu peux pas enfiler quelque chose ?

— Il fait bon dans ton appart. Je suis bien, là. »

Il s’installa face à elle. La frange noire pesait lourd sur ses immenses yeux de biche, assombrissant sa peau olive. En silence, le café au bord des lèvres, Gavin se mit à énumérer les taches de rousseur qui mouchetaient son nez. Sorcière moderne, elle portait sur ses ongles du violet sombre, l’antique couleur du deuil bien qu’elle n’ait personne à pleurer. Ses doigts étaient croisés sur la surface chaude de la tasse, captant la chaleur réconfortante avant d’avaler une gorgée de café qui semble toujours moins amer les matins brumeux.

« Tu as maigri. »

Son observation arracha un grognement à Gavin. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire.

« C’est dommage. J’aimais bien ton petit bide.

— Fallait que je fasse attention, de toute façon. Maintenant, j’ai de la marge. »

Il glissa un regard vers le calendrier pour se souvenir du jour : le 6 septembre. Si le lieutenant Anderson ne s’était pas suicidé en novembre dernier, le commissariat aurait fêté le cinquante-quatrième anniversaire de ce grincheux. Gavin Reed avait été plus touché par la mort de Hank qu’il ne l’aurait cru : il était resté quand certains collègues étaient partis en dépression ou avaient tout fait pour être mutés, mais le choc n’était pas passé au sein de l’équipe. Et le souvenir du RK800 réveillait toujours une colère inapaisable : c’était de la faute de cette machine si Hank avait appuyé sur la détente.

Cette saloperie de machine. Gavin aurait dû le désactiver d’une balle dans sa pompe à thirium dès le début.

Fathia le tira de ses pensées en demandant soudain :

« Hé. Tu sais si il existe des droits pour les androïdes ?

— Qu’est-ce que t’entends par “droits” ?

— Des lois qui les protègent. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, je me demandais si ces trucs avaient changé.

— Non », sa réponse sonnait comme un tranchoir glacé, « et certainement pas après tout ce qui s’est passé. »

Fathia n’insista pas. Elle connaissait bien sûr l’aversion du détective pour les androïdes mais son cœur était alourdi par un secret qu’elle aurait aimé partager sans oser s’aventurer sur ce terrain.

Ils n’étaient pas ensemble. Fathia était une prostituée en relation avec la police, offrant des témoignages ou des renseignements quand ils en avaient besoin, la laissant tranquille avec son racolage inoffensif. Les petites nuits charnelles qu’ils partageaient étaient des secrets de couloirs, mais aucun amour ne pulsait dans leurs étreintes affectueuses. Fathia appréciait grandement Gavin malgré son attitude parfois infecte, capable de départager ses défauts et ses qualités. Sur l’oreiller, il lui avait révélé des souvenirs et dans le noir, il avait accepté de dévoiler ses plaies pour qu’elle puisse les panser. Depuis, sa tendresse était montée comme une mer dorée et Gavin s’y baignait aussi souvent que possible. L’être humain a toujours soif d’affection.

Et puis elle avait laissé un peu de son âme dans cette chambre grise, dans cette cuisine qui sentait le café, restant car, de façon surprenante, Gavin l’avait toujours réconfortée, la faisant rire avec ses réponses désinvoltes, la rassurant avec son fort caractère. “Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre” était sa réponse à tous les problèmes sociaux : les clients chiants, les parents dépités, le frère agressif, les regards lourds, qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre, et cette sagesse moderne la faisait rire. Quand sa gorge se déployer, la jeune femme avait l’impression que ses soucis s’exorcisaient dans ses éclats hilares.

Oui, d’une certaine façon, elle avait laissé un peu d’elle ici, même adoptée par Gnocchi, le chat de Gavin, un énorme norvégien malgré son jeune âge, à la robe tigrée quelconque mais à la longueur duveteuse. Le matou quitta enfin le canapé depuis le salon pour venir se nourrir dans la gamelle déjà pleine. Si le détective n’avait pas enfant, il s’occupait de son tigre de salon avec une affection paternelle, malgré le nom idiot qu’il lui avait donné.

« Tu te régales, Gnocchi ? » Fathia se pencha et ses doigts glissèrent dans ce pelage de fauve, déclenchant la machine à ronronnements. « Lui n’a pas perdu son petit bidou, au moins.

— Vu toutes les conneries qu’il dévore, il risque pas. »

La belle-de-nuit souleva la bestiole du sol et l’installa sur ses genoux trop menus pour cette masse de tendresse. Couché comme un bébé sur les cuisses, Gnocchi se laissait faire, comblé comme le plus heureux des princes, laissant l’humaine gratouiller son ventre en forme de tonneau.

« Tu veux que je revienne ce soir ?

— Seulement si tu en as envie. Je termine tard aujourd’hui de toute façon, donc ne viens pas avant minuit.

— Je te dirai vers vingt-et-une heures comment ma soirée s’annonce. »

Dans le secteur du plus vieux métier du monde, les humains avaient de la concurrence avec les androïdes, mais le succès des machines avait baissé et Fathia retrouvait un rythme de travail très lucratif. L’Eden Club avait perdu près d’un tiers de sa clientèle et si le propriétaire, l’an dernier, se vantait de la discrétion des affaires, il avait été obligé d’installer des caméras dans certaines chambres pour s’assurer qu’aucun déviant n’attaquerait un habitué.

Fathia étira ses longues jambes en allumette puis se leva, rinçant sa tasse dans l’évier. Les lueurs acier essayaient de recouvrir sa nudité avec leur froideur, augmentant le contraste de sa peau tatouée, mais malgré sa silhouette fragile, elle brille avec une énergie unique et attire l’admiration de Gavin. Il savait que leur relation comptait comme une faute professionnelle, mais l’affection détachée qu’elle lui portait, ses deux lacs sombres qui lui servaient de yeux, cette tranquillité d’éther dans ce monde fou étaient trop précieux pour qu’il puisse s’en passer. S’ils n’étaient pas amoureux, ils étaient des amis proches.

« Je vais occuper la salle de bains, ça te dérange pas ?

— Non, de toute façon, je commence dans trois bonnes heures. »

Quelques affaires récupérées sur le chemin et elle finit par disparaître derrière la porte. Il l’entend chanter sous l’eau de la douche et l’eau atténue les notes maladroites.

Oui, leur relation était une faute professionnelle, mais depuis le suicide du lieutenant Anderson, Gavin avait besoin de se réfugier dans ces bras filiformes, fragiles mais solides. Fathia était un fantôme de nuit, une sorcière futuriste, une créature qui lui faisait oublier combien le monde était devenu laid.

Il ne l’aimait pas comme on aime d’amour, mais elle lui était précieuse d’une certaine façon.

 

Avant de quitter son appartement, Fathia lui avait souhaité une bonne journée. Sans baiser, sans embrassade, mais avec ce sourire fatigué qui la rendait si éphémère, telle une fée nocturne qui s’éteint en même temps que les étoiles.

Elle était bien humaine, avec ses imperfections mais, selon Gavin, elle possédait un charme qui tenait de l’orient fantasmé, une aura que les androïdes ne pourraient jamais avoir. Malgré les efforts de CyberLife, les robots manquaient de naturel et surtout de chaleur : des ordinateurs humanoïdes ne pouvaient pas ressentir, encore moins exprimer l’affection. Alors c’était avec douceur qu’elle lui avait souhaité une bonne journée, une touche d’attention qu’une machine ne pourrait pas reproduire.

Cette phrase sincère allait pourtant s’engluer sous le crâne du détective pour résonner et le hanter jusqu’au soir. Quand il arriva au commissariat, le détective tomba sur quelques collègues réunis. Leurs bras croisés et les sourcils froncés trahissaient un sentiment de colère.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est quoi ces tronches de déterrés ?

— Fais pas trop le fier, Gavin, tu seras pas plus beau quand t’auras appris la nouvelle. »

Un policier lui désigna le bureau du capitaine Fowler. Ces grandes surfaces de verre en guise de murs servaient une indiscrétion déplacée : leur capitaine ne pouvait pas se curer le nez ou renverser son café sans être épié par toute son équipe. Il ne pouvait pas non plus discuter avec un agent de CyberLife sans être la cible des regards noirs de ses hommes, regards qui glissaient avec lourdeur sur un androïde qui se tenait derrière le technicien.

« Putain de… »

En quelques enjambées, Gavin se déplaça pour mieux apercevoir le profil de la machine, reconnaissant ces cheveux coupés courts, cette mèche brune qui retombait de façon négligée et cette mâchoire forte. Suivi par une collègue, il l’entendit dire :

« Le jour de l’anniversaire de Hank. À croire que ces fils de pute ont fait exprès de nous envoyer leur nouveau prototype. »

C’était Connor. Sans aucun doute, c’était lui.

« Je croyais qu’ils l’avaient désactivé ?

— Pour quelques mois de boulot ? Non, ils ont dû l’améliorer.

— Tu veux dire qu’il ne poussera plus personne au suicide ? »

Cet humour maquillait une colère encore vibrante. Le RK800 avait sur ses mains uniquement du sang bleu, mais beaucoup étaient convaincus que la cervelle de Hank s’était répandue dans sa cuisine à cause de cet androïde. Bien sûr, tout le monde le savait, le lieutenant Anderson avait des tendances suicidaires depuis la mort de son garçon, mais l’affaire des déviants avait motivé le vieil homme, le poussant sur le chemin du rétablissement, et il avait fait équipe avec un RK800, la dernière merveille de CyberLife. Cinq jours plus tard, il s’était planté la balle ultime dans la tempe. Le délai court était une évidence pour l’équipe. Beaucoup de policiers n’avaient pas digéré ce conflit, ressentant à la fois de la tristesse et de la colère pour leur lieutenant pourtant brillant autrefois.

À en juger par la mine renfrognée de Fowler, la présence de l’androïde ne le réjouissait pas non plus, mais il semblait incapable de contredire le technicien. Quand ce dernier se leva pour tendre sa main, le capitaine fit semblant de ne pas le voir et quitta son fauteuil à son tour, se détournant.

Alors que l’envoyé de CyberLife prenait congé, Fowler demanda à ses hommes de se réunir pour accueillir leur nouveau “collègue”. Quand Connor se plaça avec respect derrière le capitaine, Gavin remarqua un détail : les yeux bruns de l’androïde étaient d’un gris glacial. D’où venait cette modification physique ?

« … je n’ai pas pu refuser. Malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, CyberLife continue d’avoir un certain pouvoir et compte bien s’implanter dans la police. Alors je vous présente leur dernier prototype : le RK900. Comme le précédent modèle, je devais l’assigner à quelqu’un, » Fowler désigna la lieutenant White et ajouta avec fermeté, « je te l’ai assignée, Aubrey. Navré. »

La lieutenante venait de devenir livide, déjà malade à l’idée d’être assistée par la machine. L’androïde descendit les marches, les mains croisées dans son dos et se présenta devant sa partenaire.

« Bonjour, lieutenant White, je suis Conrad. J’ai été conçu pour vous assister dans votre travail. »

CyberLife avait été jusqu’à reprendre un prénom similaire à celui du modèle précédent, l’associant à une voix identique. Le visage était aussi le même, hormis ce regard perçant comme une rafale de décembre.

Tout d’un coup, Gavin se remémora ce que Fathia lui avait dit ce matin. Ce “bonne journée” venait de prendre un sens ironique et amer.

 

La pluie s’était mise à tomber, emportant dans ses chutes les feuilles brunes, annonçant un automne humide et triste.

Précoce, l’hiver s’était déjà engouffré dans le commissariat, poussant les hommes à garder les bras croisés et la tête rentrée entre les épaules. Les boissons chaudes étaient bues dans un silence austère, lourd comme un ciel de neige. La lieutenante White ignorait si le RK900 ressentait cette haine qui cherchait à le poignarder ou s’il n’en avait pas conscience. Tout comme le RK800, ce nouveau modèle était d’un calme froid, imperturbable comme une sentinelle en pierre.

Sous le regard de ses collègues, Aubrey White essayait de se concentrer, le RK900 assis juste à côté d’elle. Il avait passé une heure debout avant que la femme ne craque et ne lui demande de s’asseoir et de retirer cette veste blanche pour paraître plus _normal_.

« Bien sûr, lieutenant. J’espère que vous pourrez me pardonner cet écart de conduite. Mon programme de sociabilité est encore en éveil. »

Gavin s’était esclaffé : un an après, le dernier prototype de CyberLife avait les mêmes expressions décalées, puant la même politesse automatique que celle de son prédécesseur. Et il savait où ces manières si lisses avaient conduit le lieutenant Anderson.

Le détective avait passé l’après-midi à imaginer des coups bas sans pour autant les appliquer : le formulaire d’inscription au grade de sergent était en ligne depuis ce jour-même et il le convoitait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour parvenir à ignorer le RK900. La présence du robot ne modifiait pas ses plans et Reed postula donc pour le grade supérieur, jugeant que la plaque “Detective” avait assez pris la poussière sur son bureau.

Les années passaient et la paperasse restait la même. Cela faisait neuf ans qu’il était dans la police de Detroit et le logiciel lui demandait encore sa date de naissance. Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier tactile avec une vitesse soutenue, habitué aux mêmes questions éternelles. Au moins, les formulaires ne demandaient plus la sexualité de leur employé. Il se souvenait que Tina Chen avait écrit “pédophile” quelques années auparavant, juste pour embêter l’administration. À ce souvenir, il se mit à ricaner.

« Salut. »

Gavin releva la tête : justement, c’était l’officier Chen. Sa collègue rentrait de patrouille et soufflait enfin, mais avant de se servir un gobelet de cappuccino, elle s’était installée sur le rebord du bureau du détective pour discuter rapidement.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec l’androïde ?

— Juste la présentation générale, depuis que le technicien de CyberLife est parti, il colle au train de sa nouvelle chef.

— La lieutenant White ?

— Ouais. »

Tina Chen lança un regard vers le bureau de l’infortunée. Aubrey White était pourtant une femme sûre d’elle, méritant son grade de lieutenant grâce à son sang-froid, mais le RK900 semble peser sur ses épaules. Le profil de l’androïde ramène l’officier des mois en arrière, à une époque encore insouciante où les robots étaient dociles, cette période de calme avant la tempête provoquée par ce dénommé Markus et l’effroi qu’avait jeté Connor au sein de l’équipe.

« Je me méfiais déjà de CyberLife, mais ils ont repris exactement le même visage que l’ancien, tu penses pas que c’est fait exprès ?

— Ça ou ce sont des gros fainéants. Si ça se trouve, il a été créé par d’autres androïdes qui recyclent le peu qu’ils connaissent, » répondit Gavin, remplissant toujours le formulaire ligne après ligne. Avec un aplomb glacial, il ajouta « mais je me méfierais toujours de ces machines et de cette boîte.

— On verra comment tout ça va évoluer.

— Et si cette boîte de conserve survivra. »

Tina secoua la tête sans cacher son rire. Si elle ne nourrissait aucune rancœur contre les machines l’an dernier, c’était aujourd’hui différent. À quoi pensait CyberLife en leur envoyant un nouvel androïde ?

Concentré sur le travail, Conrad ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Sa mission était très simple : s’intégrer et faire le même travail qu’un policier, peut-être même le faire mieux ? Ce qui s’était passé avec son prédécesseur ne le regardait pas.

 

À la fin de la journée, la lieutenante White ressentit un soulagement immense à l’idée de rentrer et de laisser derrière elle l’androïde. Il pesait comme une malédiction, une peste à forme humaine. Elle savait qu’elle était influencée par de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si dans cinq jours, elle serait encore saine d’esprit.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, lieutenant. À demain.

— Neuf heures sans faute. »

La femme saisit son sac à main et laisse l’androïde. Il est bientôt vingt heures et plusieurs policiers étaient rentrés pour se reposer, un concept inconnu à Conrad qui savait que c’était une nécessité exclusivement humaine. Sa propre batterie pouvait durer trois bons mois, lui laissant une autonomie supérieure à celle des autres androïdes qui se rechargent tous les mois.

Toujours assis au bureau, le RK900 inspectait les alentours, repérant ses marques. Là, il y avait la salle de repos où ses nouveaux collègues buvaient leur café, mais la cafétéria était plus loin. L’androïde n’avait aucun besoin d’y aller. Par-là, le couloir amenait jusqu’aux cellules qui étaient au nombre de six, il les avait comptées. Conrad avait bien évidemment enregistré où se trouvait le bureau du capitaine Fowler, celui de son lieutenant, les autres étaient très secondaires, et puis les noms apparaissaient. Il entendait des sonneries de portables, les téléphones fixes n’existant plus, les discussions de sujets inconnus.

Conrad pensa que la soirée serait finalement tranquille, mais il se trompait et l’androïde allait rencontre des échantillons d’êtres humains curieux, surtout avec une telle fonction.

Aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, alors que la journée de Gavin touchait à sa fin, une patrouille avait ramené un habitué de la cellule de dégrisement. Un certain Florent Le Dantec, blond comme la bière qu’il affectionnait tant et filant des maux de tête similaires à celles d’une gueule de bois. L’ivrogne braillait avec un accent français jusqu’à ce que le détective se lève.

« Florent, ne commence pas : tu rentres dans ta cellule en silence.

— Ah ! Si le détective _Reed du cul_ donne un ordre, il faut lui obéir ! »

Gavin n’avait jamais compris cette blague pourtant souvent répétée par Le Dantec et, pour éviter d’être ridiculisé, il ne lui avait jamais demandé la traduction, mais il était le seul dont les menaces parvenaient à calmer l’ivrogne. Le RK900 se leva et s’approcha, à l’affût du premier mouvement violent comme face à un animal.

Une fois de l’autre côté de la vitre, l’homme se laissa tomber sur le lit avec tant de brutalité qu’il semblait vouloir à le casser. Gavin s’éloigna mais l’homme ivre se remit à chanter, alors il frappa avec son poing la vitre.

« T’es venu aux États-Unis sans pouvoir comprendre l’anglais ? Ferme ta gueule.

— Tu m’as dit d’entrer en silence ! C’est tout ! »

Mais le détenu baissa la tête en comprenant que le détective n’était pas d’humeur à rire. Les bras croisés, Gavin renifla un coup avant de lancer :

« Tu pues le vin d’ici, Florent.

— Du vin ! Du vin ! » Le breton se leva, une main sur le torse, offensé. « Chez moi, monsieur, on boit du chouchen !

— Je connais pas ta merde, désolé. »

Et enfin, il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à son bureau. Gavin remarqua que l’androïde s’était levé pour s’approcher, analysant Florent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Va te mettre en veille, tu serviras à rien ce soir.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’être en veille, détective Reed, et je voulais vous aider au cas où la situation aurait dégénéré.

— Je vais te le redire pour que tu enregistres bien, Playmobil : tu ne serviras à rien ce soir. Si la lieutenant White est absente, tu te ranges dans un coin. »

Le RK900 comprenait très vite que le détective Reed était hostile à son égard. Il inspecta rapidement l’individu, notant sa barbe de trois jours, la cicatrice qui barrait l’arête de son nez, les cernes très marquées sous ses yeux gris, la raideur au niveau des épaules. Un coup d’oeil vers ses doigts et l’androïde comprit que Gavin Reed était un fumeur qui essayait de ralentir sa consommation de tabac. Les humains qui essayaient de ralentir la cigarette étaient souvent irascibles et Conrad mit cette saute d’humeur sur le compte de cette résolution difficile.

« Je voulais simplement vous aider, détective Reed, à appréhender un individu imprévisible.

— Florent ? C’est un habitué, il nous fait le même cirque chaque semaine. » Gavin commença à dépasser la machine. « Tu nous méprises peut-être parce qu’on est des tas de viande pour tes deux billes qui te servent de yeux, mais on se démerdait très bien avant toi, on se démerdera aussi sans toi. »

Impassible, Conrad observa son interlocuteur et essaya de l’amadouer :

« Est-ce que vous voulez une cigarette, détective ? »

Gavin en aurait presque suffoqué :

« Je veux surtout que tu dégages de ma vue. Allez ! »

Stoïque, Conrad jugea bon d’obéir à l’homme, retournant donc à sa place. Quelque part, il pensait que c’était une aubaine que la lieutenante White soit plus sereine, malgré les signes de peur qu’il avait perçus sans comprendre.

 

Le jour suivant, le capitaine Fowler raccrocha et fut à deux doigts de balancer son téléphone à l’autre bout du bureau. Ces écrans étaient réputés indestructibles mais il n’avait pas le cœur à vérifier les slogans publicitaires. Son lieutenant, Aubrey White, avait été rendre visite à une psychologue pour se mettre en arrêt maladie pour cause de dépression. Il avait entendu cette excuse si souvent depuis dix mois que le vieil homme songea que ce serait lui qui devrait consulter bientôt.

En l’espace de quelques heures, les raisons de l’absence de la lieutenante White s’ébruitèrent et déjà, l’attention se portait sur le RK900 devenu orphelin. Le poing sous le menton, Gavin fixait l’androïde qui se tenait droit dans le bureau du capitaine et songea au formulaire qu’il avait rempli la veille. Oui, il voulait le grade de sergent et allait prouver à Fowler qu’il le méritait.

Il se leva et avança vers la porte en verre, toquant pour demander l’autorisation d’entrer. D’un geste du bras, son supérieur l’invita à venir s’asseoir face à lui.

« Je suis désolé d’apprendre ce qui est arrivé au lieutenant White, capitaine.

— Moi aussi, elle me met dans une sacrée merde. Dépression, mon cul, oui ! »

Fowler s’excusa à demi-mots : il avait toujours été une personne colérique, incapable de contrôler les mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres quand il sentait ses tripes bouillonner et son crâne s’embraser. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant à la dépression de sa lieutenante : Aubrey White avait juste peur de revenir pour travailler avec le RK900.

« Vous le savez comme moi, personne ne veut de cette machine. Surtout pas après ce qui s’est passé avec l’ancienne, » difficile de contredire le détective, alors le capitaine Fowler écoute où il veut en venir. « Et je veux bien me porter volontaire pour bosser avec ça.

— Toi ? Gavin ? Bosser avec l’androïde ?

— Absolument. »

Dubitatif, le capitaine regarda à tour de rôle Conrad et Gavin. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne décision, d’autant qu’il ignorait les intentions du détective, quand il se rappela avoir vu le nom de Reed parmi les candidats pour le grade de sergent. Si Gavin voulait faire ses preuves en s’encombrant du RK900, Fowler ne l’en empêcherait pas : c’était un service qui n’était pas désintéressé, mais c’était un service quand même.

« Ok, Gavin, si c’est ce que tu veux. » Fowler s’adressa alors au RK900 impassible : « À partir de maintenant, tu fais équipe avec le détective Gavin Reed. »

La LED devint jaune un instant, traduisant que la machine traduisait l’information. Quand Gavin se leva pour sortir, Conrad était sur ses pas.

« Allez, Connor, viens.

— Détective, je dois vous informer que Connor était le nom du modèle précédent, je suis le modèle RK900 et j’ai été nommé Conrad. »

Mais son nouveau partenaire ne l’écoutait déjà plus. Sans que Conrad comprenne pourquoi, Gavin Reed adressa un sourire goguenard et un clin d’œil à l’officier Chen.


	2. Première douceur

Cela faisait deux heures qu’il était là et la porte ne s’ouvrait pas.

Il n’y avait ni système de verrouillage, ni pavé numérique : ce n’était qu’une porte en bois toute simple, et Conrad pouvait bien forcer sur la poignée, quelque chose bloquait l’accès de l’autre côté, l’empêchant de sortir. Il devait y avoir trois centimètres d’épaisseur, uniquement du pin, un panneau qu’il aurait pu briser avec ses poings mais tant qu’il n’y avait aucun danger, le RK900 n’était pas autorisé à détruire quoique ce soit.

Entouré d’archives, reliques d’anciennes années, Conrad réfléchissait. Il avait envoyé des messages sur le poste de travail du détective Reed mais, bien sûr, son partenaire n’était pas venu. Debout, il s’était mis à analyser les alentours : la pièce étroite contenait de nombreux cartons qui gardaient des dossiers complets d’affaires datant depuis 1970, triés sur les étagères en métal ou à même le sol. Il n’y avait de la place pour aucune autre porte, ici.

L’officier Chen avait prétexté qu’il fallait rentrer les données manuscrites sur la base de données informatiques, un projet qui avait été sans arrêt repoussé et, les affaires étant calmes pour le moment, Gavin avait demandé à l’androïde d’aider sa collègue. Au moment où il avait saisi un carton, elle avait tourné les talons et il s’était retrouvé coincé dans cette situation.

Si l’officier Chen ou le détective Reed ne passaient pas, Conrad n’était pas sûr qu’un autre policier vienne l’aider. Au moins, il lui restait à peu près deux milles cent soixante heures de batterie.

Tout d’un coup, Conrad entendit un bruit de l’autre côté et la porte s’ouvrit sur une PM700, un des modèles qui s’occupaient des tâches secondaires au commissariat. Vêtu avec un uniforme de policier, l’androïde à forme féminine accorda un regard bref au RK900 et se dirigea vers un des cartons où une date, 1992, était inscrite au marqueur et commença à chercher dedans. L’accès enfin libre, Conrad n’hésita pas à sortir et remarqua enfin la présence de la chaise : une blague aussi bête que vieille. Mais la LED de l’androïde gardait ses nuances bleues et Conrad ne ressentait aucun sentiment de colère.

Le dos droit, le RK900 traversait le couloir, se dirigeant vers le bureau du détective. Mais il ne s’installa pas tout de suite. Les mains croisées dans le dos, l’androïde regardait son partenaire, les sourcils froncés.

« Détective, je vous ai envoyé des messages.

— Pourquoi ? »

Gavin était concentré sur son portable, faisant défiler le fil d’actualité. Le RK900 observa autour de lui mais l’officier Chen n’était plus là.

« Parce que j’étais enfermé dans le local. »

Sa réponse le fit éclater de rire. Enfin, il leva enfin les yeux avec une moue affectée :

« Ah bon ? J’ai rien vu, désolé. Mais enfin, t’as rien raté, t’en fais pas.

— Ce n’est pas une question de rater quelque chose ou non, détective, mais de me laisser remplir mes fonctions.

— Quelles fonctions ? Tu peux bien rester dans ce local pendant cinq ans, de toute façon, tu ne me serviras jamais à rien.

— Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à travailler avec moi ? »

Le détective ne riait plus. Sa mâchoire était crispée, tout comme ses poings, prêts à frapper.

« Pour que tu douilles le plus possible. Tu vas en chier, boîte de métal. »

La boîte de métal posa ses mains sur le rebord du bureau :

« Je suis un androïde, détective, c’est-à-dire que je ne blesserai jamais un être humain, mais je me défendrai si besoin. Laissez-moi travailler.

— Non, » Gavin retrouva un sourire carnassier, « t’endommager, ce serait trop facile et évident. Je vais juste te faire péter les plombs et ton programme deviendra tellement dégénéré que CyberLife te rappellera pour te détruire. Ils font toujours ça avec leurs échecs.

— Vous traitez souvent vos collègues de cette façon ?

— T’es qu’une machine, j’aurais aucun état d’âme à te faire enfermer à nouveau dans un local et que ça te conduise à te faire démonter pièce par pièce. »

Toujours penché vers l’être humain, l’androïde préféra ne pas entrer dans ce jeu : raisonner son partenaire était la meilleure solution pour le moment.

« C’est vrai, détective, je ne suis qu’une machine, alors pourquoi vous acharner ? Vous pourriez tout simplement m’ignorer comme vous ignorez la machine à café quand vous n’avez pas soif.

— La machine à café ne me casse pas les couilles et elle n’a jamais essayé de tuer quelqu’un. » Conrad essaya de comprendre cette pointe de sarcasme, sans y parvenir. « Ton prédécesseur était un enculé de première, si on avait réagi à l’époque, on aurait évité beaucoup de choses. Alors je vais prendre les devants maintenant. »

Sur ce, le détective se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Le RK900 se redressa et, loin d’être inquiet par les menaces de Gavin, réfléchit à propos des allusions qui lui échappaient.

 

Puisqu’il était le coéquipier de Gavin, le RK900 essayait quand même de glaner des informations sur cet individu curieux, donnant des données à son programme social. Et grâce à une mauvaise habitude, celle de laisser traîner son portable un peu partout, le détective exposait sans le savoir l’écran saturé de notifications aux analyses de l’androïde. La plateforme de streaming Amsung informait régulièrement l’utilisateur des derniers succès dans les films et séries policiers et les thrillers, le quotidien du détective s’étendant même dans ses divertissements. Conrad apercevait aussi les titres de musique quand Gavin avait ses écouteurs et lui tournait le dos. En ce moment, l’album des trente ans des _Poets of the Fall_ repassait en boucle, peut-être pour s’accorder avec la saison. Un jour, d’après le podomètre, le RK900 avait déduit que le policier s’était remis au sport, un détail qui coïncidait peut-être avec les restrictions que le policier s'imposait concernant le tabac.

Il avait également relevé la présence de poils appartenant à un Norvégien sur les vêtements de son collègue, tout comme son goût pour le café associé à des habitudes alimentaires chaotiques. En comparant avec des photos qui dataient de deux ans auparavant, l’androïde comprit que Gavin avait autrefois une carrure plus solide. Aujourd’hui, il était maigre. Alors, puisqu’il était doté d’un programme aux codes altruistes, le RK900 rappelait au détective de se nourrir, mais à chaque fois, la réponse était la même : “va chier”.

Malgré les informations réunies et le profil délimité, quatre semaines passèrent et la moindre approche échouait, la moindre conversation entamée se heurtait à une hostilité bornée, résultant en un échec. Pire, les conflits ne cessaient de prendre de l’ampleur. Gavin Reed ne le blessait pas, il ne faisait rien de violent ou de trop évident, mais il cherchait surtout à ralentir le RK900 et à le ranger, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, dans un placard. Simple machine, Conrad ne pouvait que le rappeler à l’ordre.

Les jours passaient et le programme social de l’androïde devenait de plus en plus obsolète. En fait, Gavin n’était pas le seul à être aussi froid : tous les autres policiers montraient la même animosité à son égard. Conrad savait que la présence des androïdes pouvait mettre mal à l’aise les humains, mais ça allait bien au-delà : cette rancœur le visait lui, à cause de son visage et du nom similaire à celui du RK800. Pourtant cette haine ne lui causait pas le moindre mal : quand bien même Gavin essaierait de lui arracher le bras, le RK900 ne ressentirait pas la moindre douleur.

Conrad avait revu Florent le Dantec, entendant les chansons paillardes d’un pays qu’il n’avait jamais visité. Effacé, l’androïde n’attirait jamais l’attention de l’ivrogne et, obéissant aux ordres de Reed, il laissait le détective intimider leur habitué. En plus de Florent, le RK900 avait rencontré d’autres réguliers qui partageaient le quotidien des policiers de Detroit, comme ce couple qui passait son temps à se disputer, les menaces de mort succédant aux déclarations d’amour une fois qu’ils étaient en cellule. Il y avait aussi cette vieille dame, une certaine madame Carlson, qui maintenait qu’un agent de policier avait été brutal avec elle mais sa description ne correspondait à aucun agent, alors elle repartait avant de revenir trois jours plus tard, certifiant qu’elle n’était jamais venue dans ce commissariat et que personne n’avait sa plainte.

Dans cette atmosphère tendue et fatigante, les policiers formaient une équipe soudée, d’autant plus depuis la mort de l’un d’entre eux. Alors ils blaguaient, s’offraient des cafés, rappelaient qu’ils étaient présents les uns pour les autres sous le regard distant de l’androïde. En attendant, son programme social rouillait...

 

Quelques semaines auparavant, Conrad aurait demandé au détective ce qu’il avait prévu pour son anniversaire, mais il se contenta de garder le silence. Gavin fêterait ses trente-sept ans le jour suivant et il n’avait aucune intention de rester à Detroit pour l’événement : il avait donc posé son vendredi pour partir à Milwaukee, voir sa famille. Ça, le RK900 le savait grâce aux conversations qui glissaient autour de lui.

Et quand Gavin se leva, saluant ses collègues qui lui souhaitèrent un bon week-end, la machine adressa juste une formule polie au policier avec un automatisme qui tenait du réflexe, continuant de compulser les rapports des aléas de la ville.

Un peu plus tard, l’officier Chen arriva essoufflée et regarda le bureau vide de son ami.

« Gavin est déjà parti ? »

Ah, enfin un parole qui n’incluait pas un ordre de retrait. Plus machine que jamais, assis au bureau voisin et le regard accroché à l’écran des dossiers, Le RK900 donna une réponse succincte :

« Le détective Reed est parti il y a huit minutes.

— Merde. »

Seule et face au RK900, Tina hésitait. L’androïde aurait pu lui demander pourquoi elle cherchait son collègue, mais il se contenta de la fixer, attendant que l’officier parle. Il ne lançait plus aucune initiative pour n’ouvrir aucune hostilité. Obsédés par sa condition de machine, les policiers avaient oublié que le RK900, tout comme son prédécesseur, avait été doté d’expressions, mais il ne les utilisait même plus. Peut-être que l’officier le pressentait, maintenant, face à ces yeux d’acier difficiles à soutenir. Ce n’était pas tant la couleur, c’était leur dureté et le manque d’émotion. C’était tellement drôle de se moquer de l’androïde au début, mais il gardait un sang-froid admirable qui le rendait détestable. Tina se demandait encore pourquoi cet automate en plastique avait exactement le même visage que l’autre. Était-ce Connor sous une autre identité ? Les machines avaient-elles seulement une identité ?

Elle secoua rapidement la tête et croisa ses bras, incapable de soutenir ces yeux gris. Ce devait être un talent réservé à Gavin.

 « Il s’est passé un truc sur l’avenue Gratiot. Un accident de la route compliqué, l’équipe sur place a besoin d’un détective pour superviser et Fowler m’a demandé de le prévenir...

— Quand est-ce que le capitaine Fowler vous a prévenue ? »

Sa question vexa l’officier qui devint livide.

En réalité, le RK900 ne lui faisait aucun reproche : il était dix-huit heures quarante-trois et il avait aperçu sur le portable du détective qu’il avait réservé pour une séance de cinéma, un remake de Se7en, qui commencerait à vingt heures. Le film durait exactement deux heures et quatorze minutes. L’androïde avait besoin d’établir quand l’accident avait été signalé et de savoir s’il pouvait retenir le détective, ou Gavin ne serait pas prévenu à temps.

« Il y a un bon quart d’heure. »

L’androïde se leva : Gavin venait au travail en voiture donc il ne pourrait pas rattraper.

Sur le trottoir devant le commissariat, le RK900 nota que la voiture de son coéquipier n’était plus là, alors il commanda un taxi. L’officier Chen n’avait pas donné le moindre détail, mais s’occuper des accidents de voiture n’entrait pas dans les fonctions du détective, et encore moins celles du RK900 qui, à la base, devait être attribué à un lieutenant. Si un détective était demandé, alors ce n’était pas juste un fait-divers malheureux.

En chemin, après avoir entré l’adresse du détective sur le GPS à disposition dans le véhicule, l’androïde se rappela un détail : la réservation concernait deux places. Le détective n’avait pas d’alliance, ni même l’empreinte d’un ancien mariage sur l’annulaire. Le RK900 se dit tout simplement que son coéquipier voyait quelqu’un. Gâcher une soirée en duo n’était pas un problème : la mission était plus importante et dès qu’un travail se présentait, le RK900 l’exécutait.

Les jours étaient bien plus courts, invitant au sommeil et à l’exil vers la tranquillité, loin des soleils artificiels qui éclairaient Detroit après le crépuscule. Après avoir inventé le feu pour repousser les ombres terrifiantes de la nuit, l’humanité avait eu besoin des lampadaires flamboyants, des néons hypnotisant, des panneaux publicitaires hauts comme des immeubles, personnalisant le monde avec ces lueurs vivantes et qui glissaient sur le visage stoïque de l’androïde. Si les yeux de Connor étaient d’une teinte chaude, ceux de Conrad étaient faits de glace, limpides pour accueillir les reflets de bleus, de roses et de violets provenant des rues bondées malgré la brise automnale. Et aucune de ces couleurs vives n’allumait une étincelle de vie. La machine ne ressentait rien et c’était une bonne chose : un collègue qui aurait subi tant de brimades serait rentré chez lui tout en caressant le rêve d’être muté. Le RK900, lui, n’avait ni appréhension, ni nervosité, et quand le taxi se gara sur le trottoir qui se ratatinait devant l’immeuble où vivait le détective, il était bien décidé à traîner Reed et connaître les détails de cet accident.

L’appartement de son coéquipier était au quatrième étage. Une hauteur modeste comparée à celle dont se souvenait l’androïde quand les mécanismes de son programme s’étaient lancés. Depuis l’étage quarante de la tour CyberLife, le RK900 avait eu une vue imprenable sur la ville qu’il allait servir, les tours immenses se mesurant à ses projets. Finalement, le meilleur prototype était tombé bien bas : la lieutenante était en congé maladie, l’obligeant à travailler avec un détective, un policier avec deux grades de moins, et plutôt que de surplomber Detroit, il errait dans les artères de la capitale de la technologie androïde.

L’index appuya sur le bouton carré qui côtoyait un petit écran noir où des lettres numériques écrivaient “G. Reed”. L’androïde entendit la sonnerie de l’autre côté et patienta jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre sur une jeune femme aux yeux de biche.

« Oui ? »

Fathia El Harbi, née le 2 mai 2009 à Detroit, arrêtée à six reprises pour racolage actif entre 2028 et 2036, devenue un indic pour la police de Detroit en janvier 2038.

Le RK900 ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rencontrait cette prostituée au domicile de son collègue et, sans oublier de se présenter, il élabora quelques théories qu’il pourrait confirmer plus tard :

« Je m’appelle Conrad, je suis l’androïde qui travaille avec le détective Reed. Est-il chez lui ?

— Enchantée, je suis Fathia, » la jeune femme tendit sa main et il la serra, obéissant aux règles de politesse. « Il est sous la douche, mais tu peux attendre dans le salon. »

Ses lèvres de rose fané dessinaient un sourire tranquille, même engageant quand elle s’écarta pour l’inviter. L’androïde franchit alors le seuil et perçut le bruit d’eau au fond du couloir sur sa gauche. Avant d’accéder au salon, il jeta un regard aux vêtements de Fathia. Un jean prune et un épais pull noir pour se protéger des premières caresses d’octobre. Ses cheveux sentaient le lilas et ses paupières étaient couvertes par un gloss doré. C’était le seul maquillage qu’elle portait, mais Conrad comprit tout de suite qu’elle était prête pour sortir, d’autant que son manteau et son sac à main étaient sur un petit meuble dans l’entrée. C’était elle, la seconde place au cinéma.

Alors qu’il se tenait droit au milieu du salon, entre le canapé et un meuble de télé, ignorant où se poser, Fathia s’installa sur l’accoudoir d’un vieux fauteuil, les mains jointes et les doigts enlacés. Elle le regardait avec curiosité mais sans le dévisager.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

— Oui.

— Je peux savoir ?

— Non. »

Comme une enfant, elle fit un petit signe de tête, comprenant. Conrad s’attendait à ce qu’elle se lève et prévienne Gavin, ou qu’elle mène une autre occupation, à l’instar du chat qui circulait d’un point à l’autre, concentré par ses propres priorités, qui se résumaient à manger, dormir et observer.

Au lieu de la fuite, Fathia continuait de le détailler avec une bienveillance curieuse. La lampe du salon sculptait les profils, imitant les rayons de l’aube pour creuser les pommettes, les joues et jouer avec les ombres. Soudain, Fathia observa :

« Tu as de très beaux yeux. »

C’était la première fois que Conrad entendait un compliment sur sa personne. Sa LED laissa échapper un éclair jaune, signe curieux, et il inclina légèrement la tête :

« Merci, mademoiselle El Harbi, mes développeurs se sont appliqués sur mon apparence et seront ravis de savoir qu’ils ont choisi une belle nuance pour mes yeux. »

Les flatteries étaient secondaires pour le RK900, puisqu’elles étaient surtout des récompenses pour les techniciens qui s’étaient occupés de sa création. Les lèvres de l’androïde essayèrent de s’étirer pour rendre le sourire de la jeune femme, réadoptant une expression lente à démarrer. Simple mimétisme. Ou peut-être un remerciement pour cette première douceur qu’il découvrait.

Il était dix-neuf heures quatre quand Gavin entra dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides, et cracha sa première insulte au visage de Connor, qui était à présent celui de Conrad.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Ta place est au commissariat, pas chez moi !

— Je suis désolé, détective, mais le capitaine Fowler a besoin de vous sur l’avenue Gratiot, il y a eu un accident de la route aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente.

— Un accident de la route ? Tu crois que ça fait partie de mon job de m’occuper d’auto-tamponneuses ? »

Le RK900 s’attendait à cette réponse et précisa très vite que des détails curieux demandaient la présence d’un policier plus gradé que ceux déjà sur place. Gavin jeta un regard à Fathia : il n’avait rien prévu d’autre à part du bon temps pour ce soir. Merde, il était en week-end !

« Cette espèce d’enfoiré. » Conrad crut que l’injure le visait, mais Gavin s’adressait à son invitée. « Tu te souviens quand je disais que je postulais au grade de sergent ? Je suis sûr qu’il fait exprès. Si je n’y vais pas, j’aurai pas la place, si j’y vais, il me demandera d’autres services avec ce grade pour carotte.

— Alors tu dois y aller. » Les bras croisés, il accueillait ce conseil avec une mine renfrognée. « Gavin, la moitié des gens de Detroit sont au chômage. Tu as une bonne place mais tu as la chance de pouvoir évoluer. Si ça se trouve, on aura le temps d’aller à la séance juste après. »

 

Fathia devait rester dans la voiture du détective. Sur le tableau de bord, l’heure indiquait qu’il était dix-neuf heures vingt-deux : le temps n’était pas contre eux et la jeune femme, tranquille, observait le duo se diriger vers le lieu de l’accident.

La route avait été barrée et quelques véhicules avaient déjà été emportés.

« Bon alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il y avait cinq policiers qui, depuis une heure, s’occupaient de la circulation. Une ambulance était passée pour deux blessés graves, car un projectile était tombé sur le capot d’une voiture appartenant à un professeur d’université.

« Un projectile ? Un projectile gros ?

— Plutôt, oui. C’était un enfant. »

Gavin sursauta. Le RK900 recueillait avec une attention soignée toutes les informations, toutes les impressions, tout comme la structure du lieu, les potentiels témoins. Le policier enchaîna :

« Enfin, un enfant… C’est ce qu’on croyait, c’est pour ça que l’accident a créé une telle panique : c’était un androïde, un de ces modèles enfants, là. Mais vous imaginez la flippe du professeur : il roulait tranquillement et une forme d’un mètre avec une tête, deux bras et deux jambes s’est fracassé sur son parechoc. Il a cru que c’était un môme de sept ans qui venait de se tuer sur sa bagnole et, sous le coup de la peur, bêtement, il a fait un virage, se heurtant à deux autres voitures.

— Le prof est blessé ?

— Oui, enfin, c’est moins grave que l’autre qui était un piéton, mais ils sont tous les deux à l’hosto et dans un sacré état de choc, je pense. Le professeur va avoir du mal à s’en remettre.

— Et l’androïde ? » Le RK900 se permit de demander où se trouvait le fameux projectile mais Gavin fit claquer sa langue et lui jeta un regard noir. La machine l’assistait, certes, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de parler.

« Il a explosé en morceaux : on a retrouvé la tête une dizaine de mètres plus loin mais on dirait un ballon crevé, tout doit être HS dedans.

— Mais il est tombé d’où ? Personne ne l’a réclamé ?

— Non, c’est ça le plus bizarre : selon un témoin, il est tombé d’une des fenêtres de l’hôtel qu’il y a juste là. » L’agent indiqua du doigt le fier bâtiment : sans même avoir à les compter un par un, Gavin évalua qu’il devait y avoir une quarantaine d’étages et le collègue lui désignait presque le toit. « On a été interrogé le personnel mais personne ne se souvient d’avoir reçu un client qui possédait un tel modèle, et puis ça va faire presque deux heures et il y n’a toujours aucune réclamation. »

Gavin haussa les épaules, se rappelant de surveiller l’heure. La séance allait commencer dans vingt minutes et il avait sur les bras un robot abandonné en morceaux et deux blessés déjà pris en charge. Le témoin avait déjà tout dit mais il se trompait peut-être : l’androïde pouvait être tombé de n’importe quel bâtiment.

« Peut-être que c’était un de ces androïdes déviants et que le proprio a essayé de s’en débarrasser discrètement. C’est pas une urgence, on garde tout ça sous le coude pour attendre si quelqu’un vient le récupérer mais ça m’étonnerait. Si vous avez le numéro de série, demandez à CyberLife le nom du proprio et on lui collera une amende pour délit de déchet sur la voie publique et mise en danger.

— Bien, détective.

— Détective, » intervint l’androïde, « nous devrions peut-être mener une recherche plus poussée à l’hôtel maintenant. Il est très grand et la chute de l’androïde remonte à une heure et quarante minutes environ, peut-être que la bonne personne n’a pas encore été interrogée. Nous pourrions aller fouiller les chambres aux étages suspectés et…

— Connor, ta gueule.

— Conrad.

— Tu pourrais bien t’appeler balai à chiottes ou impératrice Sissi, je m’en fous complétement. T’as déjà eu l’audace de venir chez moi, alors que je suis en congés. C’est déjà insupportable de voir ta tronche, si en plus tu dois la traîner dans mon salon, il se pourrait bien que tu fasses un saut par la fenêtre aussi.

— Depuis un quatrième étage, le résultat serait moins convaincant et un autre modèle me remplacerait, détective. »

Gavin ne le laissa même pas finir : il tourna les talons et retourna à son véhicule. Adossée à la portière, Fathia attendait, intriguée par l’événement.

« Alors ?

— Alors rien, Fowler m’a fait perdre du temps, c’est tout.

— Mais il n’y a rien eu de grave ?

— Un androïde est tombé d’une fenêtre et a percuté la bagnole d’un gars qui voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Comme c’était un modèle enfant, le conducteur a cru qu’il venait de tuer un enfant. Un piéton a été pris dans le délire et ils sont tous les deux à l’hosto.

— C’est affreux ! »

Gavin commençait déjà à s’installer mais son amie était encore sur le trottoir, regardant de loin la scène. Elle avait toujours été sensible. Sa profession embrassait l’infidélité et invitait la peur dans son quotidien, et pourtant, Fathia pouvait s’émouvoir si facilement.

« On y va ou tu préfères rester là ?

— Gavin ! C’est bizarre quand même, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ? Les androïdes enfants sont adoptés pour des raisons sentimentales, pas pour faire la vaisselle, c’est quand même étrange, non ?

— Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, Fathia ? Analyser les traces de sang bleu pour savoir dans quelle direction les bras et les jambes ont volé ? Je m’en fous ! C’est une machine ! Un piano ou une machine à laver serait tombé sur la route, ç’aurait été pareil ! C’est un inconscient qui a balancé ça et il paiera les réparations de la bagnole qu’il a abîmée, c’est tout ! »

Conrad gardait le silence près d’eux. Il gardait une certaine distance avec la voiture du détective, affirmant son besoin de rester et d’enquêter. La belle-de-nuit avait raison : les androïdes tombaient rarement du ciel, surtout un modèle enfant, et le RK900 aurait aimé récupérer ce qui restait de la machine. Il y avait peut-être un reste d’information, un indice sur les événements inconnus, quelque chose qu’un humain ne serait pas capable de percevoir.

« Donc celui qui a jeté l’androïde est coupable ! Tu ne veux pas l’arrêter tout de suite ? Tu lui accordes deux semaines de repos avant qu’il reçoive une convocation au tribunal ?

— C’est peut-être l’androïde qui est passé par-dessus la rambarde, ces machines sont tellement connes, regarde leur espèce de révolution de l’an dernier ! Ils étaient plus de trente et ils sont tous tombés face au même robot !

— Alors on s’en fout ? Un enfant est tombé mais…

— C’était une machine, Fathia. Une putain de machine qui sera remplacée par un autre prodige de CyberLife. »

Fathia baissa soudain la voix et la tête, déçue. Gavin voulait qu’elle oublie cet événement : ils avaient prévu une soirée sympathique et il avait plus de cinq heures de route demain, il n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

« Hé, la séance est dans une dizaine de minutes, on a encore le temps d’y aller. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et garda ses bras croisés. La colère mourrait toujours si rapidement dans ce cœur énorme, alors que chez Gavin, ce sentiment semblait se nourrir du peu de chair qu’il trouvait, grignotant sans cesse depuis des mois et des mois.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Gavin. Tu veux le grade de sergent mais parfois, les lois te passent totalement au-dessus de la tête.

— Alors peut-être que je devrais te coffrer pour avoir bossé la nuit dernière ? T’as eu combien de clients ? Cinq ?

— Tu es vraiment con quand t’es comme ça, Gavin. »

En réponse, il claqua la porte et démarra la voiture, laissant la prostituée et l’androïde pour rentrer chez lui. Fathia commença à mordiller ses lèvres et ouvrit tout d’un coup son sac pour chercher un mouchoir qu’elle porta à ses yeux. Il fallait sécher ces perles de larmes avant qu’elle ne se mette à pleurer vraiment.

Gavin ne lui avait jamais reproché son métier, d’autant qu’il savait qu’elle était rigoureuse quant à la question de l’hygiène et ses principes. Mais il avait aussi cette immaturité d’attaquer les points faibles, quitte à le regretter plus tard.

« Je n’aime pas me disputer avec lui. » Elle ne parlait pas seule : Conrad était toujours là, fixant les feux arrières qui diminuaient jusqu’à devenir des têtes d’allumette. « Il n’y a pas de juste milieu avec Gavin : il peut être un amour, comme un con fini. »

L’androïde gardait le silence. Sans se permettre de juger son coéquipier, il avait remarqué ces extrêmes : l’attitude de camaraderie avec l’officier Chen, le comportement exécrable pour le robot, les blagues de gamin enchanté, les insultes les plus virulentes.

« Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? » Le RK900 fût surpris par cette requête. « Mais peut-être que tu as des horaires à respecter au commissariat ?

— Même si c’était le cas, personne n’y ferait attention. Est-ce que vous habitez loin ?

— À un petit quart d’heure, je pense. »

La pointe de son nez commençait à devenir rouge alors Conrad ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas. Très vite, elle passa son bras autour du sien, marchant côte à côte dans l’avenue grise, leurs pas tapant contre le trottoir qui reflétait mille lumières.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t’appelais Conrad. » Observa soudain Fathia, laissant deviner à l’androïde que si Gavin avait parlé de lui, ce n’étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes.

« Je ne savais pas que le détective Reed avait sympathisé avec un indic et l’invitait à aller au cinéma. »

Elle se mit à rire, un rien nerveuse. Fathia se demanda soudain si les machines avaient le sens du secret.

« On ne choisit pas ses amis. Tu veux savoir comment Gavin et moi avons commencé à sympathiser ? » Conrad fit un signe de tête. Il n’avait jamais réussi à amadouer le détective et il était curieux de savoir comment cette fleur du soir avait réussi à l’approcher. « En fait, c’est tout bête : j’ai commencé à donner des infos à la police au début de l’an dernier. Les gens pensent souvent que la prostitution humaine n’existe plus avec des endroits comme l’Eden Club, mais on a encore pas mal de boulot dans la branche. Sauf qu’un proxénète commençait à devenir dangereux et avec quelques amies, on s’est débrouillées pour le faire tomber.

— C’est le détective Reed qui a pris votre déposition ?

— Non, enfin si. Pas la première fois en fait, j’étais tombée sur une nana assez désagréable. Je ne demandais pas qu’elle pleure pour nous, mais au moins qu’elle fasse preuve de compassion, d’un peu d’humanité. » L’adjectif sonnait d’une manière étrange pour le RK900 et il essaya de comprendre que la jeune femme essayait de dire. « Il fallait que je revienne et par chance, comme elle était tombée malade, Gavin la remplaçait. Il a pris ma déposition et on s’est mis à rigoler parce que j’avais fait une référence à Millenium, un vieux bouquin norvégien.

— Les romans de Stieg Larsson ? Il est suédois.

— Oh oui, pardon ! » Elle était si spontanée, si franche. Sa façon de s’excuser pour un détail si futile encouragea Conrad à sourire. Un sourire encore endolori, à peine ourlé, mais ses muscles mécaniques semblaient se détendre malgré le froid. « Enfin ça l’a fait rire et la conversation a dérapé plus d’une fois. Il avait un rapport à enregistrer donc on a dû retrouver notre sérieux. À chaque fois que j’avais des informations à donner, je demandais à ce que ce soit Gavin qui s’occupe de moi.

— Vous diriez que le détective Reed est plus humain ?

— Je crois qu’il n’y a pas plus humain que Gavin. Quand on connaît la douleur, on devient irrémédiablement humain. »

Fathia le pensait réellement : à l’instar de l’humanité, Gavin pouvait être capable du pire comme du meilleur. Sa remarque l’avait blessée, mais elle se souvenait comment ses bras devenus maigres la berçaient durant les nuits les plus tristes, comment il l’enroulait dans les draps pour rire et la protéger.

L’androïde comprenait que l’histoire n’était pas tout à fait finie. Il sentit l’étreinte au niveau de son coude se resserrer.

« Et un soir, à la fin du mois de novembre, il m’a appelée. Il ne se sentait pas bien et avait besoin de parler. C’était en début de soirée et on a bien discuté quatre heures au téléphone. Le suicide d’un de ses collègues l’avait beaucoup touché.

— Le suicide du lieutenant Anderson ? »

Fathia confirma d’un signe de tête et garda pendant quelques secondes un silence marqué par le deuil. Elle ne connaissait le vieil homme que de vue et elle se souvenait de la souffrance qui avait marqué le visage du lieutenant : il y avait des rides qui étaient des empreintes du temps, mais certaines étaient des morsures d’un lourd chagrin.

« Comme il ne voulait pas raccrocher et moi non plus, je suis venue chez lui et j’y ai passé la nuit. C’est arrivé comme ça. »

Ils étaient arrivés en bas de son immeuble et Conrad songea qu’il devait retourner au commissariat, passer la nuit assis au bureau, la vaste salle éclairée par les écrans évanescents et comme hantée par les androïdes en veille. En fait, le RK900 passerait son week-end inactif jusqu’au retour du détective.

« Tu veux entrer ?

— Pourquoi entrerai-je ? »

Avec la brutalité propre à l’informatique, Conrad demandait les raisons de cette invitation. Depuis la blague de l’officier Chen et de Gavin, il était devenu méfiant.

« C’est vrai, tu ne bois ni de thé, ni de café, mais tu as peut-être encore envie de discuter ? »

Non, il n’avait pas d’envie. Il devait se modeler aux exigences de son programme et à son environnement social sans éprouver de plaisir, ni connaître le choix. Pourtant elle était d’une douceur agréable et même le RK900 était touché par cette sympathie si rare.

« Vous avez envie de discuter avec moi ?

— Bien sûr ! »

Elle riait comme si c’était une évidence logique. Une fois de plus, la LED de l’androïde pulsa, plus claire, plus jaune, plus vive. C’était comme se réveiller sous le contact d’une lueur d’aube, ouvrir les yeux sur l’horizon qui s’embrase. Conrad traversa donc le hall avec Fathia, vers l’ascenseur pour l’accompagner.

« Gavin n’acceptera pas de parler, donc je veux bien répondre aux questions que tu te poses, en échange de quelque chose.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— En apprendre plus sur les androïdes. »

Le compromis lui semblait équitable.

Adossé dans le couloir pendant que Fathia se mettait en pyjama dans sa chambre, Conrad réfléchissait. Il se doutait qu’une relation intime liait le détective Reed et la belle-de-nuit. Le flic qui frôlait la dépression et la prostituée qui se démenait pour maintenir la tête hors de l’eau, capable d’optimisme, ce doux placebo qui arrive à soulager certaines douleurs ancrées dans l’âme. Mais leur relation n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait : le suicide d’Anderson était le départ de toute la haine dont la machine était victime, et même si le RK900 ne devait pas poser de questions, ses intérêts étant factices, il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin de données sur cet événement qui contraignait son existence.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré mon prédécesseur ? Le RK800 qui s’appelait Connor ?

— Non. Mais Gavin m’en a parlé. »

Elle apparut alors avec un t-shirt duveteux qui tombait sur un short assez court qui révélait les dessins à l’encre sur ses cuisses et ses mollets. Ses longues jambes l’amenèrent jusqu’à la cuisine où la jeune femme commença à se préparer un thé. Elle adorait le thé à la menthe et, héritière de techniques du Maghreb, elle savait le préparer avec un soin précis. Les effluves sucrés du miel commencèrent à se répandre tandis que l’androïde l’observait.

« Pouvez-vous répéter ce qu’il a dit à propos du RK800 ?

— Je ne préfère pas. Je sais que les androïdes ne connaissent pas la douleur mais Gavin a souhaité toutes sortes de tortures pour cet androïde et je n’ai pas vraiment envie de les répéter. »

Conrad insista malgré tout :

« Certains policiers disent que le lieutenant Anderson s’est suicidé à cause de mon prédécesseur. Le RK800 avait des missions mais protéger des humains est une priorité pour tous les androïdes, alors je ne comprends pas comment c’est possible. »

Une question délicate pour une personne qui avait assisté à ce drame de loin, pourtant, Fathia réunit des souvenirs, des paroles de Gavin et essaya d’éclairer l’androïde :

« De ce que j’ai compris, l’affaire des déviants est passée aux mains des gars du FBI. Connor a continué l’enquête, ne suivant pas les ordres de son supérieur qui s’était attaché aux androïdes manifestants, selon certains. C’est lui a abattu le leader des déviants, Marc quelque chose, j’ai oublié son nom. Et la guerre civile aurait beaucoup choqué le lieutenant. »

Fathia choisissait ses mots avec précaution : pour la première fois, elle redoutait la réaction du RK900. Certainement chasseur de déviants également, elle ne voulait donner aucune opinion claire sur la révolte de l’année précédente, empruntant des expressions qui avaient été répétées dans les articles à l’époque.

« Selon Gavin, Anderson avait déjà des tendances suicidaires, venait au travail seulement quand il avait envie…

— Un mauvais lieutenant, donc.

— Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, c’était un homme très malheureux et peut-être qu’il n’a jamais été heureux. Gavin le jugeait aussi. »

Conrad l’écoutait avec attention, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas le rapport entre le RK800 et la mort du lieutenant. Il remercia tout de même Fathia : elle était après tout la première humaine à lui parler avec tant de facilité et de bienveillance.

Assise sur une chaise haute, les genoux serrés et les mains étroites autour de sa tasse, une manche glissa le long de son bras. Conrad remarqua alors les cicatrices qui ressemblaient à des lignes d’hiver sur la peau olive, cachées dans les tatouages.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Fathia n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il parlait de ses marques de scarification. Elle baissa les yeux vers le breuvage doré, si chaud qu’il rappelait l’été déjà loin derrière.

« Je n’allais pas bien. Je n’arrivais plus à avoir la moindre émotion, alors je me blessais pour pouvoir pleurer. Quand on ne ressent plus rien, c’est tellement horrible qu’on en devient fou et on cherche n’importe quel moyen pour pouvoir retrouver ne serait-ce qu’une émotion. »

Les codes de la machine se mirent à décrypter une question bien étrange : est-ce que tous les êtres humains souffraient autant ? La jeune femme était la première personne avec qui il discutait réellement et elle lui avait appris que le lieutenant Anderson, Gavin et elle-même avaient traversé des périodes douloureuses.

Elle lui tendit soudain la main, à la recherche d’un réconfort. Il répondit à cette invitation et plaça ses doigts entre les siens, sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette paume douce.

« On fait des choses stupides parfois. Comme s’insulter. »

Comme chercher un coupable qui n’en est pas un.

« Le RK800 n’est pas responsable de la mort du lieutenant Anderson. »

Fathia haussa les épaules, un regard triste : elle ne possédait pas toutes les réponses. Le RK900 rompit soudain le contact et lui expliqua qu’il devait partir : il allait chez le détective Reed pour discuter. Maintenant qu’elle avait plus d’informations, la machine comptait se défendre et se sentait capable de raisonner avec son coéquipier.

Avant qu’il ne franchisse le seuil, Fathia le retint par le coude et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, trop hautes pour elle.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec Gavin. En tout cas, je suis contente de t’avoir rencontré, Conrad. La prochaine fois que Gavin se comporte comme un con ou que tu as envie de parler, je serai là. »

Le RK900 était tenté de lui rappeler qu’il était une machine, par conséquent il n’avait ni désir, ni envie, mais cette jeune femme était si douce, illusion tendre du bonheur dans cette ville sombre, que même l’androïde ne voulait pas chasser cette fée nocturne.

 

Toujours sous l’effet anesthésiant de la colère, Gavin ignorait les remords. Il avait mangé seul, se cuisinant un truc pour à peine toucher à son assiette. Il revoyait l’air stoïque de l’androïde et l’absence terrifiante d’émotions. Si le RK900 se pointait à nouveau, il était bien possible que l’incident de ce soir se reproduise dans sa propre rue. Les médias parleraient de pluie d’androïdes.

Allongé sur son canapé, Gavin sentait qu’une migraine commençait à bouillir sous son front, se répandant derrière ses yeux. Il s’était lancé un film pour oublier sa dispute avec Fathia, repoussant même son portable très loin pour ne pas être tenté de vérifier s’il avait reçu un message. Gnocchi essaya de s’allonger sur la poitrine de son maître comme il le faisait d’habitude, véritable coussin d’affection, mais quand ses pattes touchèrent le torse de son maître, il fût repoussé : Gavin sentait une douleur vers son estomac. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Au moment où il s’apprêtait à éteindre l’écran pour aller dormir et faire taire son mal de ventre, la sonnerie retentit.

« Fathia ? »

Gavin n’avait aucune envie de se lever, mais elle n’avait pas la clé de son appartement et il avait fermé le verrou, déterminé à se terrer chez lui pour la nuit. Un vertige le saisit quand il se leva puis, tout en s’appuyant au canapé, Gavin retrouva l’équilibre. Il se sentait carrément nauséeux.

Il allait s’excuser mais quand il ouvrit la porte sur l’androïde, toute sa colère remonta, lui torturant l’estomac.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, détective Reed ? Je dois vous parler.

— Non ! Casse-toi, à la fin ! »

Mais le RK900 ne bougeait pas et plaqua sa main contre la porte, empêchant son collègue de la lui claquer au nez.

« Nous devons discuter de mon prédécesseur, le RK800.

— On discutera de rien, je n’ai pas envie de te parler ! »

Ce n’était vraiment pas le soir pour avoir une machine têtue sur son palier et Gavin se sentait fébrile. Conrad le remarqua à son teint devenu cireux.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, détective ? »

Sans lui répondre, Gavin se rua jusqu’aux toilettes et l’androïde l’entendit vomir.

Dans une telle situation, l’androïde s’autorisa à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s’aventurer dans le couloir, entendant Gavin haleter et gémir de douleur.

« Détective ?

— Putain, mais casse-toi… »

Il n’avait plus le goût de lui crier dessus. Conrad s’accroupit à côté et, sans le toucher, tenta d’établir un diagnostic : Gavin devait être pire qu’un animal blessé, donc tout contact était prohibé.

« Vous devez avoir une indigestion.

— C’est ta gueule que je digère plus.

— Vous devez vous reposer.

— Les machines peuvent tomber malades ? »

Conrad fut surpris par cette question.

« Non, détective.

— Dommage. Si j’avais un truc contagieux, je te l’aurais refilé.

— Ce n’est pas contagieux, vous avez juste une indigestion, ça passera si vous continuez de vous purger.

— Alors barre-toi ou je me purge sur toi. »

Le RK900 se redressa et laissa le détective agenouillé au-dessus de la cuvette. Gavin se sentait encore mal et n’osait pas repartir tout de suite, la bouche pleine d’acidité, l’estomac encore remué. Il contracta sa mâchoire et sa gorge, malade aussi à l’idée que l’androïde soit encore là.

De son côté, le robot prit une serviette dans la salle de bains et l’humidifia. La conversation était reportée mais pendant que le détective était prostré à côté, il pouvait en découvrir davantage sur son partenaire. Au-dessus du lavabo, sur une plaque de verre fixée au miroir, il y avait une brosse à dents, du dentifrice et du parfum. Conrad avait déjà perçu l’odeur de cèdre vers la gorge de Gavin. S’il y avait deux ou trois affaires féminines, c’était le grand maximum, de quoi dépanner Fathia quand elle passait à l’improviste pour la nuit.

Conrad revint auprès de Gavin et lui tendit la serviette que le détective refusa, trop fier.

« Je peux me débrouiller seul et j’ai déjà une mère, pas la peine d’activer ton programme maternel. »

Ses genoux tremblaient toujours mais le malade parvint à se hisser, s’appuyant sur la cuvette, les murs mais certainement pas l’androïde. Et pendant qu’il se débarbouillait, se débarrassant de la sueur et du goût infect, Conrad partait lui chercher un verre d’eau. Gavin cherchait dans sa pharmacie de quoi soulager les crampes qui traversaient son estomac comme des courants électriques, puis il jeta un regard au verre que l’androïde tendait mais l’ignora, s’obstinant dans ses refus et s’exila dans sa chambre.

La nuit fut longue pour les deux. Gavin était trop épuisé pour répéter à l’androïde l’ordre de partir, las de batailler, préférant se coucher. Le RK900 s’était alors assis sur le canapé du salon, patientant, devenant une curiosité contre laquelle le chat pouvait se frotter.

L’androïde avait entendu Gavin se relever à deux ou trois reprises pour retourner vomir, mais la machine n’était pas venue pour le soutenir : son coéquipier n’avait pas besoin de lui, alors Conrad se contentait de caresser Gnocchi, appréciant comment sa fourrure était longue et douce, et surtout, combien la créature était bien moins farouche que son propriétaire.

Au petit matin, Conrad entendit du bruit venant de la chambre du détective : Gavin était en train de faire sa valise, avec la ferme intention de conduire jusqu’à Milwaukee.

« Vous partez, détective Reed ? »

Gavin ne répondit rien, continuant plutôt ses allers-retours entre son placard et son sac de sport, énumérant les vêtements qu’il emportait et les choisissant selon la météo qu’il fera. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient effrayants et le RK900 s’interposa, retenant le détective par les épaules.

« Vous allez conduire après la nuit que vous avez passée ?

— Je vais manger un morceau et décoller juste après, donc casse-toi une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Votre estomac a besoin de repos, _vous_ avez besoin de repos.

— T’es un androïde policier ou infirmier ?

— Comme tous les androïdes, je suis doté d’un programme qui prend soin des êtres humains, mais vous me compliquez vraiment la tâche, détective. »

Gavin essaya de le dépasser, mais l’androïde lui barra à nouveau la route, intransigeant.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas conduire, détective Reed.

— Putain ! »

Sous l’énervement, Gavin lui balança le pull qu’il avait sur les bras, le poussant par la même occasion.

« J’ai trente-sept ans et je ne laisserai pas une machine qui a à peine un mois me donner des ordres. J’irai à Milwaukee aujourd’hui et plus tu me retiens, plus je perds du temps.

— Pourquoi vous tenez tant à y aller puisque vous n’êtes pas en forme ? »

Amer, l’homme alla dans sa salle de bains et commença à prendre ses affaires de voyage, remplissant sa trousse de toilette tout en maugréant :

« On voit que t’es juste une putain de machine : tu ne sais pas ce qu’est une famille. En fait, c’est pire que ça : tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi l’affection est importante pour un être humain, puisque de toute façon tu n’en auras jamais besoin. »

Depuis l’encadrure de la porte, Conrad répliqua :

« Comme le fait d’avoir des rapports sexuels avec un indic, détective ? »

La pique ne le blessait même pas. Gavin se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches comme pour s’exposer aux jugements, ricanant franchement. Oui, il commettait une faute professionnelle, oui, il couchait avec une prostituée sans les tarifs. Il le savait.

« Et ? T’es jaloux ?

— Non, mais j’aimerais être sûr que vous comprenez combien c’est grave.

— Tu sais ce qui est grave ? Que tu me colles encore au cul alors que je t’ai demandé trente fois de sortir de chez moi ! »

Ce nouvel éclat de colère le priva du peu de force qu’il lui restait alors il s’agrippa au rebord du lavabo. Avec le manque de sommeil, un nouveau mal de crâne gronda dans les tréfonds de son cerveau.

Frustré, Gavin comprit que la machine avait raison : s’il conduisait, il devrait s’arrêter trop souvent, rendant le voyage interminable et il ne profiterait pas du week-end. Mais alors que le détective sortit son portable pour prévenir sa mère qu’il ne pourrait pas venir, Conrad s’approcha doucement.

« Je vais conduire, détective. Donnez-moi juste l’adresse à Milwaukee et vous pourrez dormir à l’arrière. »

Gavin avait repoussé toutes les approches du RK900, que ce soient ses questions, ses intentions, son aide. Mais pour la première fois, il pourrait bien accepter ce service.

« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ?

— Juste à être utile. Quand vous comprendrez ça, vous arrêtez de m’empêcher de travailler. »

 

Avec une veste roulée en boule pour oreiller et enlacé par une couverture épaisse, Gavin réussit à s’installer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le temps devenait lourd mais la fatigue laissait le froid s’enrouler autour de ses os, le faisant frissonner.

Conrad posa la cage où se trouvait Gnocchi sur le siège passager. Le maître avait insisté pour que le félin parte avec eux. Il s’avérait que c’était le cadeau de ses trente-six ans et leur rencontre remontant à un an, Gavin tenait à l’embarquer. Le chat n’était pourtant pas à l’aise et miaula dès les premiers kilomètres, effrayé.

« La ferme, Gnocchi, c’est moi qui devrais avoir peur : une boîte de conserve conduit _ma_ voiture. »

Au volant, attentif à la route, l’androïde ne releva pas. De la musique calmerait peut-être les tensions, alors il étendit sa main, la peau de synthèse désactivée, sur la surface tactile du tableau de bord et activa le premier fichier de musique qui était celui d’ _AC/DC_.

« Pas _AC/DC_. » Gavin resserra la couverture sur ses épaules, les yeux fermés. Ces morceaux lui rappelaient un homme qu’il avait détesté et qui s’était tué dans une cuisine miteuse, seul sous une lumière verdâtre. « Change. »

Conrad songea tout de suite aux _Poets of the Fall_ et il sélectionna ce dossier, laissant le rythme langoureux de _False Kings_ bercer le détective.

« C’est votre préférée, détective ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Nous nous connaissons depuis un mois et vous avez écouté cette chanson soixante-quinze fois au travail, elle revient plus souvent que les autres. »

Gavin ouvrit les yeux et observa les nuages de plomb qui défilaient à l’extérieur. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de répondre à l’androïde, alors il marmonna à la place :

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, à la fin ?

— J’aimerais vous connaître, détective Reed. Vous avez demandé au capitaine Fowler de m’avoir pour partenaire, je sais que vous l’avez fait pour vous venger, en attendant, vous restez la personne avec qui je travaille et je n’ai pas d’autre choix que d’essayer de vous connaître. Autrement, vous devrez me léguer à quelqu’un d’autre, de plus gradé que vous de préférence, car tout comme le RK800, je dois être attribué à un lieutenant, au moins.

— Je rêve ou tu viens d’insinuer que j’étais trop bas dans la hiérarchie pour tes compétences ?

— Peut-être bien. »

Gavin donna un coup de poing dans le siège face à lui.

« Sale con. »

Conrad sentit le coup dans son dos et, curieusement, ses lèvres esquissèrent un début de sourire.

Gnocchi s’était enfin assoupi, épuisé à force de pleurer. Le museau caché entre ses pattes avant, il semblait profiter d’un sommeil précieux. Gavin ne tarda pas à en faire de même, n’écoutant que la musique, les routes linéaires des autoroutes lui permettant de s’endormir.

L’androïde ne pensait à rien, concentré sur la route avec une rigueur propre à sa condition de machine. L’idée de rencontrer la famille du détective Reed ne réveillait aucune impatience. Peut-être qu’il se condamnait à devenir une sorte de PL600 durant le temps d’un week-end, que le détective Reed s’amuserait à le ridiculiser devant les parents et des frères et sœurs, mais il ne redoutait rien. En fait, Conrad ignorait combien de membres composaient la famille Reed. Est-ce que le détective était l’aîné ? Le cadet ? Le grand frère d’un petit garçon qui l’idolâtrait ? Ou bien avait-il une sœur plus âgée qui l’avait martyrisé durant ses premières années ? À quoi ressemblaient ceux qui l’avaient créé ?

Conrad ne savait rien et, sans la moindre donnée, il ne pouvait établir aucune probabilité. Alors il roulait sur cette route, vers une destination inconnue, la tête vide.

Le détective émergea au bout de deux heures avec un bâillement bruyant. Il étira ses jambes tout d’abord, comme un chat, puis ses bras et ses phalanges frôlèrent les cheveux de l’androïde. Il se redressa ensuite un peu, reconnaissant vaguement la route.

« On arrive quand, Kenneth ?

— Nous arriverons à quinze heures trente, détective. Et mon nom est Conrad.

— Ouais, si tu veux. »

Gavin se pencha pour voir comment se portait Gnocchi mais le chat s’obstinait dans ses songes. Il avait envie de le caresser mais laissa le félin dans son confort. À la place, il envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir de l’heure d’arrivée.

« Pourquoi vous n’aimez pas mon nom ?

— Parce qu’il ressemble à Connor.

— C’est de ça dont je voulais vous parler hier, détective. J’ai discuté avec mademoiselle El Harbi et elle m’a appris que selon vous, Connor était responsable de la mort du lieutenant Anderson.

— Selon moi ? Selon tout le commissariat, tu veux dire.

— Oui. Mais vous êtes mon coéquipier et c’est donc avec vous que je voulais avoir cette conversation : mon prédécesseur n’est responsable d’aucun crime.

— Ton prédécesseur était un connard et Hank était déjà fragile psychologiquement. Il avait des tendances suicidaires, ouais, mais Connor a accéléré le processus. Mais est-ce que tu peux seulement comprendre ça, boîte de métal ?

— Connor n’était pas un connard, détective, ce n’était qu’une machine qui avait une mission à accomplir. Votre lieutenant s’est peut-être imaginé qu’il pouvait le détourner de ses objectifs et sympathiser avec lui, avant d’être déçu. »

Gavin serra ses poings mais réussit à se contenir. Frapper l’androïde tant qu’il tenait le volant n’était pas la meilleure solution et le RK900 le savait très certainement, alors il en profitait pour aborder le sujet.

« Vous, les humains, vous avez parfois une tendance à l’anthropomorphisme et vous vous attachez à vos androïdes en calquant vos sentiments sur nous alors que nous ne ressentons rien. Vous vous imaginez que nous pouvons être blessés, touchés ou heureux. Mais nous obéissons à des fonctions. Le suicide est un crime où la victime est l’unique criminel, tout comme pour le lieutenant Anderson, détective. »

Gavin aurait arraché cette langue mécanique et tout le reste du muscle bleu s’il avait pu. Il lui aurait fracassé la mâchoire à grands coups de barre en métal, éclatant l’acier contre le titane. Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer violent, alors il se pencha vers l’oreille de l’androïde, acerbe.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être que Hank voulait voir en Connor un être humain. Mais ça ne m’arrivera pas avec toi et dès que l’occasion se présentera, je te détruirai. Les meilleurs techniciens n’arriveront même plus à faire la différence entre ton bras ou ta jambe.

— Vous voyez, détective ? » La machine ne respirait pas et sa pompe à thirium fonctionnait avec la même régularité constante. Il avait une horloge mécanique et non pas un cœur. « Qu’attendez-vous de moi en me disant ça ? Que je réponde par des menaces ? Que je vous supplie à genoux ? Si vous voulez, je pourrais me mettre à chanter du _Poets of the Fall_ pendant que vous vous amuserez à frapper puisque vous les aimez tant, ou j’imiterais des cris de douleur. Qu’est-ce que vous préférez ?

— Rien.

— Vous m’anthropomorphisez aussi même si vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître. Vous m’associez même à mon prédécesseur pour vous venger, mais cela ne vous soulagera pas, détective. Parce que je ne ressentirai rien. »

Gavin s’était évertué à blesser la machine en l’humiliant, le repoussant sans céder à des envies de violence, pourtant, cette fois, c’était lui qui se retrouvait battu. Sur cette amère défaite, l’homme s’allongea à nouveau et essaya de se rendormir pour la fin du voyage. Il n’avait plus rien à répondre.

Conrad, impassible, gardait les mains sur le volant et le dos bien droit. À sa tempe, la LED adopta une teinte dorée, très rapide mais bien présente.

 

Au bout de la route, une petite maison sans prétention s’entourait d’un jardin jonché de feuilles mortes. Les murs étaient peints avec un blanc qui n’arrivait plus à résister aux années, adoptant des nuances grises, voire brunes sur les marches du perron, le bois se révélant aux regards. Une ambiance d’Halloween se dissimulait déjà entre les branches nues et noires aux alentours, portant avec elle des odeurs de tartes à la citrouille et des saveurs sucrées.

Une fois la voiture garée, Conrad sortit pour aider son partenaire, mais leur dernière conversation avait ravivé la rancœur que l’humain ressentait contre la machine. Gavin ouvrit le coffre et attrapa son sac, avant de récupérer un Gnocchi qui avait hâte que le trajet arrive à sa conclusion.

Le RK900 se mit à compter les fenêtres pour essayer d’évaluer le nombre de chambres quand Gavin lui demanda soudain :

« Hé, machine, tu parles le langage des signes ?

— Oui, détective. »

Intrigué, l’androïde suivit son collègue vers l’escalier au moment où la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Une petite dame brune les accueillit avec un large sourire, creusant les rides au coin de ses yeux, signes que c’était une femme riante et optimiste. Elle faisait une tête de moins que Gavin mais cela ne l’empêcha pas d’enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son fils, le serrant contre son cœur.

Il n’y avait aucun bruit, pas d’exclamations ni de cri, Conrad n’entendait que les bruits lointains du quartier et les soupirs croquants qui glissaient au sol, sous les tas de feuilles. L’androïde comprit alors en voyant madame Reed s’écarter de son fils et lui parler avec ses mains : la mère de Gavin était sourde.

Elle regarda ensuite le RK900 et le salua, ravie que l’androïde lui dise bonjour et se présente. Elle lui signa alors son prénom : Virginia. Et Virginia Reed était le seul membre de la famille de Gavin. Ni frère, ni sœur, le père aussi était absent, mais Conrad ignorait s’il était parti ce matin ou il y a plusieurs années. Alors la maison était plongée dans un silence proche de celui des fonds marins, rappelant la même tranquillité et la même solitude.

« Votre mère est sourde depuis longtemps, détective ?

— Elle est sourde de naissance. » Gavin jaugea l’androïde, comme s’il attendait une remarque comme celles qu’il avait entendues gamin. Le fils de la sourde, c’était son surnom. « T’as un truc à dire peut-être ?

— Absolument pas.

— Y a au moins ça qui est bien avec les machines : vous ne vous moquez pas. »

Dans l’escalier qui menait aux chambres, alors que l’androïde aidait le détective encore faible à monter son sac, les codes se modifièrent à nouveau, s’emballant. Une pensée incongrue finit par se former et Conrad s’arrêta soudain, fixant la silhouette du détective qui montait devant lui : l’avantage d’avoir une mère sourde, c’était que le fils pouvait pleurer autant qu’il pouvait, elle n’entendrait jamais ses sanglots blessés, ni les méchancetés que ses camarades lui disaient sur elle.

 


	3. La dernière belle-de-nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais ce chapitre aussi vite, mais les lecteurs sur Fanfiction.net sont tellement adorables et encourageants que leurs commentaires magnifiques m'ont donné un coup de fouet phénoménal, donc si ce chapitre est déjà là, c'est grâce à eux (parce qu'entre temps, je suis devenue une machine à écrire humanoïde et incapable de m'arrêter) !

Allongé sur son lit et le téléphone collé à son oreille, Gavin écoutait les longues tonalités, redoutant qu’elles ne s’achèvent sur un silence obstiné. Gnocchi était enroulé contre sa hanche : le félin semblait avoir oublié cet endroit, suivant son maître et protecteur dans ce territoire qu’il s’imaginait hostile.

« Hé ! Salut. »

La voix de Fathia. Le poids dans sa cage thoracique se mit à fondre, libérant un soupir discret.

« Salut. »

Bien qu’il savait qu’elle n’était pas rancunière, il avait redouté une réponse froide, ou pire, l’ignorance. Gavin devait encore payer sa dette qui l’étranglait toujours :

« Écoute, Fathia, » c’était plus facile quand il n’y avait aucune tempête à redouter, alors les mots filèrent, tremblants à peine, « je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j’ai dit. Tu n’avais pas à recevoir ça en pleine face. J’étais énervé par Fowler et l’autre Ken grandeur nature qui déambule partout, alors j’ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Mais tu ne méritais pas ça. J’ai agi comme un con.

— C’est pas grave, Gavin, je t’en veux pas. »

Il l’entendit souffler, elle devait être en train de fumer, alors il se redressa et sortit son paquet de cigarettes lui aussi. Quatre cents kilomètres les séparaient, mais imiter les mêmes gestes donnaient l’illusion de proximité. Gavin alluma son briquet et la pointe du cylindre se mit à brûler pendant qu’il était accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

« Et j’accepte bien sûr tes excuses ! C’est gentil de m’avoir appelée. »

Elle était assise sur le rebord de son lit et s’apprêtait à sortir : ni le taux de chômage important, ni les basses températures n’empêchaient les samedis soirs chargés de boulot. Les boîtes seraient animées de musique assourdissante tandis que sur les trottoirs de bitume, les roses sexy pousseraient toute la nuit, enroulant leurs lianes en forme de bras autour des cous d’hommes errants, piquant ceux qui se frotteraient avant d’avoir payé.

« J’avais peur que tu ne répondes pas ou que tu sois occupée.

— Je commence ma nuit, mais je suis comme tout le monde : j’ai pas envie d’aller bosser. »

Il se mit à rire, approuvant et connaissant ce sentiment. Policier, juge, guichetier ou prostituée, peu importe le métier, la tentation de rester chez soi était la même pour tous.

« T’es bien arrivé à Milwaukee ?

— Euh, ouais… »

Fathia remarqua le temps d’hésitation et lui demanda s’il s’était passé quelque chose. Libérant les volutes de fumée qui glissaient de ses lèvres, Gavin hésitait.

C’était drôle, cette nuit lui en rappelait une autre quand il venait juste d’avoir dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, l’horizon qu’il scrutait était bien différent alors : les décennies avaient ajouté au loin des bâtiments plus hauts, avaient changé les couleurs des maisons et avaient remplacé les voisins par d’autres. Il y avait vingt ans, alors que les portables mesuraient encore huit millimètres d’épaisseur et que les androïdes appartenaient encore à la fiction, son premier petit-ami l’avait largué. Le soir de ses dix-sept ans, cet enfoiré. Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Ethan ? Evan ? Il avait gardé l’habitude de l’appeler “enfoiré”, le surnom remplaçant progressivement le nom dans sa mémoire.

C’était curieux qu’il se souvienne de cette rupture maintenant, alors qu’il apaisait d’éventuelles tensions avec Fathia. Ils n’étaient pas ensemble, mais au moins, si c’était le cas, elle ne l’aurait jamais blessé de cette façon. Elle était bien trop douce pour lui faire du mal.

« Ouais… je suis tombé malade la nuit dernière, donc j’ai pas beaucoup dormi, et… » il inspira tant ça lui coûtait de reconnaître que l’androïde l’avait vraiment aidé. « La machine, là, elle s’est proposée pour conduire. J’aurais pu m’endormir au volant, j’étais prêt à annuler, donc j’ai accepté. »

Il entendit soudain un bruit de chute à l’autre bout du fil, le faisant sursauter :

« Fathia ? Ça va ?

— Oui, oui, » sa voix tout d’abord éloignée redevint proche, « pardon, mon portable est tombé. »

Ses doigts n’avaient pas eu assez d’emprise sur le téléphone pour accueillir une telle surprise. Par chance, le portable était si fin et léger, la technologie affectant aujourd’hui les écrans filiformes et flexibles, qu’il était intact.

« Il a fait _quoi_ ?

— Il s’est tapé six heures de voiture pour que je puisse voir ma mère. Non, tu effaces ce sourire tout de suite, » Gavin ne la voyait pas mais il devinait sans peine qu’elle allait se mettre à rire doucement, « je sais pas ce que tu as avec les machines en ce moment, mais elles sont juste là pour nous rendre service, c’est tout, alors j’allais pas me priver. C’est comme quand elle m’apporte un café le matin, ça me va très bien.

— Conrad est à côté ? »

Conrad. Elle l’appelait donc par son nom, maintenant.

« Non. Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? Contacte CyberLife pour qu’il vienne bosser avec toi si tu l’aimes tant que ça, je te le lègue avec plaisir.

— Ah, il pourrait avoir du succès à l’Eden Club. Faudrait juste lui enlever ce col rigide, qu’il porte une jolie chemise cintrée et il pourrait faire tourner la boîte à lui tout seul.

— Erg, arrête…

— Tu veux bien me le passer, s’il te plaît ? »

 

Puisque c’était son toit, Virginia Reed avait insisté pour débarrasser la table elle-même, alors le RK900 n’avait pas insisté. Un androïde programmé pour les enquêtes criminelles ignorait quoi faire dans une maison aussi paisible où aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu. Il y avait une télévision dans le salon mais il n’y avait aucune enceinte, l’image suffisant à l’utilisatrice, et visiblement, la mère de Gavin préférait passer son temps à lire. Sur la table basse reposait une liseuse avec des boutons usés, les logos presque effacés. Pendant que Virginia avait le dos tourné, Conrad étendit sa main sur l’écran et l’alluma pour passer en revue les livres enregistrés. Uniquement des romans historiques, du plus abstrait au plus précis, de l’Antiquité jusqu’à la Guerre Froide. L’androïde avait imaginé trouver des thrillers et des policiers, mais peut-être que la profession de Gavin n’avait pas été inspirée par la mère.

Le robot se redressa très vite et la peau synthétique s’étendit à nouveau, se répandant sur ses phalanges, ses doigts, ses ongles : il avait entendu que Gavin descendait les escaliers et, honteux de sa curiosité inexplicable, il réintégra à nouveau ses programmes les plus rigides.

Le détective tendit son portable que l’androïde regarda, intrigué.

« C’est Fathia, elle veut te parler. »

Gavin posa alors le téléphone dans la paume qui retrouva ce blanc lunaire. L’humain grimaça en apercevant le plastique, se demandant à quoi ressemblait le RK900 sans les artifices. Était-il vraiment différent une fois l’illusion d’humanité balayée ?

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle El Harbi.

— Bonsoir, Conrad. »

L’androïde n’avait pas besoin de desserrer les lèvres : grâce au contact débarrassé de toute futilité entre sa main et le téléphone, il pouvait formuler des sons tout en entendant parfaitement la jeune femme, ses circuits assurant les processus de communication.

« Gavin m’a expliqué ce que tu avais fait, mais… j’imagine qu’il ne t’a pas remercié ?

— Non, comme nous avons eu un nouveau différend durant le trajet, je ne pense pas que le détective Reed aura envie de me parler ce soir.

— Oh… »

Était-ce de la déception qu’il venait de percevoir ?

Du coin de l’œil, le RK900 apercevait les signes que la mère et le fils s’échangeaient. Elle lui reprochait d’avoir peu mangé et il justifiait son manque d’appétit à cause de la nuit précédente, mais Virginia n’était pas dupe : elle avait remarqué que Gavin avait trop maigri, comme si les kilos pondérants n’avaient disparu que pour s’accumuler sur les épaules de l’homme, nourrissant la bête du deuil.

« En tout cas, j’apprécie ce que tu as fait, moi. Je me demandais si tu l’avais fait parce qu’aider Gavin fait partie de tes missions ou si c’était plus… délibéré ? »

Le RK900 ne comprenait pas cette question.

« Ma question doit te sembler idiote, Conrad, mais j’étais sincère quand je disais que je voulais mieux comprendre les androïdes. Est-ce que ce sont seulement les déviants qui peuvent ressentir de l’attachement ?

— Les déviants ne ressentent pas d’attachement, ce sont des erreurs dans leurs systèmes qu’ils interprètent autrement. Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous intéresser autant à nous, mademoiselle El Harbi : nous sommes programmés pour aider les êtres humains, c’est tout. Que j’évite un accident qui avait soixante-dix-sept pourcents de chance de se produire au détective Reed fait partie de mes fonctions. Ne nous prêtez pas des sentiments que nous n’avons pas. »

Son silence traduisait son dépit et cette réaction rappelait la conversation venimeuse que le RK900 et Gavin avaient échangée quelques heures auparavant.

« D’accord, je vois... » Il l’entendit mordiller son pouce. « Mais s’il te plaît, essaie de faire comme si c’était spontané, d’accord ?

— Bien sûr, cela fait aussi partie de mes programmes. »

Elle soupira, les doigts toujours pressés contre ses lèvres.

« Essayez d’être sympa l’un avec l’autre, ok ?

— J’essaierai, mademoiselle El Harbi. »

Et Conrad entendit les tonalités qui conclurent leur appel. Il rendit le portable à son propriétaire, préférant taire les détails de leur conversation. Mais si la mission de sociabilité était importante, alors le RK900 la classerait parmi les prioritaires. La sympathie de Fathia pour les machines aurait pu commencer dès la révolution des déviants, mais elle semblait récente et l’androïde ignorait les raisons.

 

Il n’était pas encore minuit quand le RK900 toqua à la porte de la chambre de Gavin. Virginia s’était déjà couchée depuis longtemps, laissant l’androïde dans le hall d’entrée, simple machine qui était capable de se ranger elle-même. Les mains croisées dans le dos, le profil droit, l’androïde avait commencé son attente de sentinelle, laissant la lune tracer son chemin dans le ciel, avant qu’un détail ne vienne agiter ses codes, une erreur à laquelle il devait remédier.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Depuis son lit, Gavin avait deviné l’identité du visiteur qui entra doucement. Alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, les rayons des lampadaires depuis l’extérieur parvenaient quand même à percer les fentes des volets, frôlant les formes et dessinant des ombres suggérées. L’humain redressé sur ses coudes voyait parfaitement la LED, cercle azur, tout comme le brassard.

« J’ai oublié de vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire, détective. Il n’est pas encore minuit, je suis encore dans les temps.

— Si t’y tenais tant, tu pouvais juste m’envoyer un message sur mon portable. Je sais que tu peux faire ça.

— J’aurais pu, mais vous ne lisez pas mes messages. »

Gavin répondit par un grognement. Les lueurs bleutées ne bougeaient pas : l’androïde maintenait une barrière entre eux deux, une distance encore froide.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons parler ? »

Conrad entendit Gavin qui venait de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, les mains sur le visage pour accentuer son agacement. Oui, il râlait, mais il ne refusait pas.

« Mes menaces te manquent ? C’est pour ça que tu viens ?

— Non, » le RK900 s’autorisa un premier pas, le vieux parquet grinça avec un murmure de fantôme. « Je voulais vous parler de votre amie.

— Fathia ? »

Trop fier, Gavin ne lui avait pas demandé de quoi il avait discuté avec elle. Mais au déplacement de la diode, Gavin comprit que le robot venait de confirmer d’un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi mademoiselle El Harbi s’intéresse autant aux androïdes ?

— Je sais pas, je crois pas qu’elle s’intéresse à vous. Je dirais qu’elle fait juste de l’ _anthropomorphisme_. »

La machine aurait presque pu voir les dents dévoilées par ce sourire carnassier. Au rez-de-chaussée, il avait vu des photos encadrées de son enfance, Gavin à sept ans juste à côté d’un Gavin de dix ans, lui-même placé près d’un autre de quinze ans et un détail l’avait frappé : le détective avait gardé son sourire d’enfant, un sourire qui pouvait être jovial ou au contraire cruel.

« Ce n’était pas un reproche, détective : j’obéis à mon programme comme vous obéissez à vos instincts. Je n’aurais pas dû vous dire ça alors que je sais que le deuil est une des épreuves les plus dures pour les humains. Je suis désolé. »

Apparemment, c’était le soir du pardon. Gavin écarta ses doigts, dévoilant un œil pour observer la diode qui était bleue. La sincérité mimée était convaincante, mais contrairement à Fathia, Gavin doutait que les robots puissent avoir des émotions.

À l’époque de la révolution, il n’avait pas du tout soutenu le mouvement, persuadé que les émotions prétendument ressenties par les machines n’étaient que des dégénérescences informatiques.

Méfiant, le détective préférait se taire.

Conrad s’autorisa à prendre place sur le bord du lit, prenant conscience que sa stature pourrait être menaçante et qu’il devait se mettre à la hauteur de son partenaire. Il était déjà plus grand que le détective et savait que certains hommes ne supportaient pas être dominés par leurs subordonnés.

« Je ne savais pas que votre mère était sourde.

— Ne sois pas vexé : il n’y a pas grand monde au courant. Même Fathia ne le sait pas.

— Elle n’a jamais voulu être opérée ? Il y a eu plusieurs réussites dans ce domaine depuis six ans. »

L’androïde l’entendit rire à nouveau, se demandant quand il arriverait à s’épargner cette pointe de moquerie.

« C’est typique des machines, ça : tout doit fonctionner à la perfection, pas vrai ? Ma mère est née comme ça et fêtera bientôt ses soixante-dix ans, elle n’a jamais voulu entendre. » Effectivement, cette logique échappait au RK900. « C’est sa différence et elle en a fait une fierté. On a toujours très bien vécu comme ça.

— Votre père est décédé ?

— Non. Il s’est juste barré.

— Donc vous portez le nom de votre mère.

— Ouais. »

Ils s’étaient rencontrés un mois auparavant, mais c’était la première fois qu’ils arrivaient à enchaîner les mots avec autant de facilité. La pénombre aidait certainement puisqu’elle dissimulait ce visage que Gavin avait appris à détester, concentrant leurs sens sur les sons.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d’être policier ?

— Pas pour bosser avec toi, ça, c’est sûr. » Sa voix semblait moins véhémente, comme fatiguée par tant de rancœur. « Si on m’avait dit que les androïdes allaient nous remplacer dans le milieu, j’aurais peut-être choisi autre chose.

— Je ne suis pas là pour vous remplacer, détective, mais pour vous assister.

— Prends-moi pour un con : t’as été créé par CyberLife, la seule structure qui a le plus d’effectifs humains dans ce pays et qui cherche à implanter leurs produits partout. On va y passer aussi.

— C’est pour ça que vous détestez tant les androïdes ?

— En fait, tu es venu pour philosopher… Même si j’ai dormi dans la voiture, je suis toujours crevé, donc c’est vraiment pas le moment. »

Gavin bascula sur le côté, lui tournant le dos pour lui faire comprendre que leur échange était terminé, relevant ses jambes pour adopter une posture similaire à celle de Gnocchi, roulé en boule sur l’oreiller voisin.

« Bien sûr, détective. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

— Hé, boîte de conserve. » Conrad s’immobilisa avant de sortir de la chambre, se tournant une dernière fois vers la forme couchée qui le fixait, sans méchanceté. « Merci. Enfin, merci pour le voyage surtout, que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire ou non, je m’en fous un peu. »

Était-ce le reflet d’un lampadaire ? Ou peut-être qu’une lueur jaune venait bien d’éclairer la tempe de l’androïde ? L’éclair fut trop bref pour que Gavin soit sûr.

Sans un mot, l’androïde quitta alors la pièce. Il doutait pouvoir s’associer comme Fathia arrivait à le faire avec le détective, et pourtant, il savait un secret que la jeune femme ignorait. Si Gavin vivait très bien le handicap de sa mère, il en avait certainement souffert avec les autres, comme Conrad en aurait la confirmation le lendemain, en rencontrant des personnes que son associé détestait plus qu’il ne détestait l’androïde.

Virginia avait besoin que son fils pour débarrasser le toit d’une lourde branche tombée suite à un orage : le bras de l’arbre n’avait causé aucun dégât important, mais le laisser pouvait être dangereux. Gavin avait donc positionné une échelle pour grimper et accomplir la tâche. Un homme passait au même moment dans la rue et l’interpella :

« Salut, Gavin ! »

D’après les estimations du RK900, le visiteur qui s’approchait était d’un âge similaire à son coéquipier, mais Gavin semblait obstiné à l’ignorer, jusqu’à ne plus avoir le choix et lâcher finalement un « Salut, Peter. » sans pour autant lui accorder un regard. Le dénommé Peter s’apprêta à demander des nouvelles de son ancien camarade quand il aperçut l’androïde qui soutenait l’équilibre de l’échelle, et les yeux perçants de la machine étaient concentrés sur lui.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais acheté un androïde.

— Bonjour, je m’appelle Conrad et je suis en fait…

— Ouais, même moi je m’y mets. » Gavin venait de l’interrompre sans que Conrad comprenne pourquoi. « C’est plutôt utile.

— Tu m’étonnes. C’est un modèle que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

— Normal, ils sont encore récents ceux-là. Tu as quoi déjà, toi ?

— Un AX400.

— Ah oui. Un AX400. »

Le petit rictus du détective presque condescendant n’échappa pas à Peter.

« Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas s’occuper de cette branche ? Il ne sert pas à ça ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas encore un vieux croulant, » Gavin descendit de l’échelle et posa une main sur l’épaule de Conrad, presque fier, « il m’assiste mais je sais être efficace aussi. À combien ils ont estimé ton temps de vie, déjà ?

— À cent cinquante ans, détective.

— Tu vois, Peter ? Quand je fêterai mes quatre-vingt ans, c’est lui qui s’occupera de ça. Il est juste là pour m’assister, c’est tout. »

Le RK900 devinait une allusion à leur conversation de cette nuit mais garda le silence, fixant toujours Peter. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes et l’androïde releva que Gavin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le contredire, quitte à avoir tort.

« Vous m’avez fait passer pour un modèle domestique, » observa Conrad juste après le départ de Peter.

— Ok, j’avoue, je viens de te traiter comme une voiture de sport grand luxe.

— Pourquoi ? »

Gavin retira enfin sa main et, les souvenirs refaisant surface, croisa ses bras.

« Parce que ce type est un connard. Durant toute ma scolarité, il m’imitait quand je signais avec ma mère et me traitait de singe. Et ça, jusqu’au lycée.

— C’était avant, détective.

— Ah ! C’est toujours facile de dire ça, Playmobil : il m’a pourrit la vie, bien sûr qu’il peut penser que c’est du passé et que ce n’est pas grave, sauf que c’est moi qui ai subi ses moqueries, et dans vingt, je ne lui aurai toujours pas pardonné. »

Soudain, Conrad comprit pourquoi Gavin n’avait jamais encouragé sa mère à être opérée : au-delà d’une fierté bien personnelle, la femme sourde restait sa mère et soigner son handicap était se plier aux exigences de gens comme Peter, alors qu’ils auraient dû l’accepter ainsi, se souvenant qu’une surdité n’était pas un choix de naissance. C’était désormais plus clair.

L’androïde se mit à sourire, doucement.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, détective. Je me ferais passer à nouveau pour un modèle domestique devant ce genre d’individus alors, pour vous rendre service. »

Gavin se mit à rire. Un vrai rire. Une chose aussi surprenante qu’une hirondelle en hiver, aussi incongrue qu’une chouette durant une après-midi ensoleillée. Le genre de rire que Tina pouvait entendre, que Fathia pouvait apprécier, et maintenant, l’androïde aussi l’entendait.

« Super, Colin.

— Conrad.

— Ouais, peu importe. »

Et il remonta sur l’échelle.

 

Le soir suivant, Conrad n’était pas retourné dans la chambre de Gavin pour discuter. Les aiguilles de l’horloge annonçaient qu’il était une heure du matin, tout comme dans son horloge interne : le détective et l’androïde prendraient la route pour rentrer à Detroit dans neuf heures. Dans le hall d’entrée rempli d’ombres, il leva ses mains et les distingua grâce à une vision adaptée à la nuit, fit jouer ses articulations. Gavin refusait de parler sans signer en présence de sa mère, même lorsqu’il s’adressait uniquement à l’androïde et il avait imposé cette règle de respect au RK900 tout au long du week-end. Parfois, ils se passaient même de mots et les poignets tournaient, les doigts se pliaient ou se détendaient, alignant des idées silencieuses que seuls les yeux pouvaient traduire.

Sans en avoir honte, Gavin taisait quand même sa capacité à parler le langage des signes mais Conrad se demandait s’ils pourraient communiquer comme ça à nouveau, juste ensemble, se débarrassant du ton acerbe et des intentions agressives.

Mais peut-être qu’à l’instar des feuilles et des fleurs, les provocations avaient commencé à faner, succombant à l’automne bien installé. Au moment du départ, Gavin assurait à l’androïde qu’il pouvait conduire, habitué à ces trajets. Le RK900 avait alors pris la place du passager et observait discrètement les bras de Virginia enroulés autour du cou de son fils, lui souhaitant un bon voyage avec le cœur. Cette petite dame, restée dans le silence, allait retrouver une certaine solitude, une idée que Gavin supportait toujours avec difficulté. Alors quand il s’installa au volant, il n’avait aucun désir de se disputer avec l’androïde et garda le silence.

Les circuits de l’androïde pulsaient, animés par une multitude de messages et de codes, demandant sans cesse comment serait le détective Reed une fois qu’ils seraient de retour au commissariat. En deux jours, ils avaient réussi à parler, à rire une fois même si c’était pour retrouver un sérieux morne immédiatement après. Si les androïdes pouvaient avoir des pressentiments, Conrad aurait senti son cœur s’alléger, rassuré par ce nouveau départ, mais les intelligences artificielles calculaient des probabilités et celle que le partenaire soit plus coopératif atteignait des pourcentages encourageants.

 

Il n’y avait toujours aucune réclamation concernant l’androïde enfant tombé du ciel, et si la technologie avait rendu les communications instantanées, la paresse humaine ralentissait les recherches, alors la police attendait toujours le nom de l’acheteur, la patience usée par la préciosité de CyberLife.

Le RK900 attendait contre le mur, auprès des autres PC200 et PM700, contrastant avec son uniforme moins commun. Tant que le détective Reed n’était pas arrivé au commissariat, la machine devait patienter parmi ses semblables.

 

Gavin reposa son téléphone pour la seconde fois, le laissant sur le rebord du lavabo. Fathia dormait peut-être encore. Il inspecta son visage dans le miroir, passa sa paume contre sa joue, se convaincant que le rasage pourrait attendre demain. Puis il se déshabilla pour entrer dans la cabine de douche, se réchauffant sous une eau bouillante. Sa main heurta alors le flacon de shampooing que Fathia utilisait, celui qui sentait le lilas. Gavin savait qu’elle se languissait du printemps : elle était dotée d’une patience d’ange, sauf pour le retour des beaux jours. Cette pensée le faisait sourire.

Bientôt, leur première nuit ensemble fêterait sa première année. Il se demanda alors si les traditions exigeaient des cadeaux d’anniversaire entre _sex friends_. Il espérait que non, il avait autre chose à faire.

 

Les programmes éveillés, Conrad regardait l’équipe qui était en train de se préparer avec une rapidité professionnelle : deux groupes de quatre, six humains et deux androïdes, partaient pour la gare, plus précisément dans un bâtiment désert à une centaine de mètres. Une ambulance avait appelé, demandant de l’aide : un corps avait été retrouvé par des squatteurs.

Si la présence du détective Reed n’était pas demandée, le RK900 quitta tout de même son rang. Après tout, ses missions devaient concerner des affaires plus sérieuses que des cambriolages classiques ou des excès de vitesse. Une occasion à sa hauteur se présentait peut-être.

 

C’était un réel plaisir de sentir l’eau couler sur ses épaules, rappelant la sensation d’un massage, délassant les muscles et berçant le cœur. Ces matins où le détective pouvait prendre son temps étaient des moments de bonheur. Gavin passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les démêlant, les savonnant et les frottant.

Il sentit soudain un contact le long de son dos, rappelant des doigts qui esquissent, du bout des ongles, une ligne de l’omoplate à la hanche, fugace mais si réel que Gavin sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant face à la plaque de verre recouverte de buée, un voile opaque et intact. Il coupa l’eau et regarda même à l’extérieur, certain d’avoir été touché. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par des coups de sonnerie.

Obligé de se sécher en quatrième vitesse, Gavin s’enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers l’entrée, regardant par le judas pour voir que c’était l’androïde.

« Si tu as tellement besoin de travailler, tu peux commencer sans moi, tu sais. »

Même si la porte était ouverte, le RK900 n’entra pas.

« Habillez-vous vite, détective Reed, un corps a été retrouvé aux alentours de la gare.

— Un corps ? Quoi ?

— Je n’ai pas assez d’informations pour l’instant.

— Il n’y a pas déjà une équipe sur place ?

— Une équipe de huit est partie, oui, mais je m’occupe de cas plus importants que des accidents de la route et je dois y aller, mais je ne peux pas m’y rendre sans vous. »

Les mains sur les hanches, Gavin soupira :

« J’ai jamais vu un tas de ferraille aussi narcissique. Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

Depuis la salle de bains, le RK900 l’entendit réclamer un café sur place comme dédommagement.

 

Les sols goudronnés supportaient deux bons centimètres d’eau de pluie, formant des mares irrégulières et marron. Gavin regrettait déjà sa douche écourtée. Le RK900 le suivait de près, un parapluie les protégeant tous les deux des gouttes qui avaient commencé à tomber dès leur départ. Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment désaffecté, l’androïde plia le parapluie et pressa le pas, devançant son coéquipier.

L’endroit était sordide par ce temps : les murs étaient gorgés d’humidité et exhalaient une haleine glaciale, traînant une atmosphère lourde dans les corridors nus. Habitué à ces lieux qui rappelaient le vieux Detroit, Gavin ne resserra pas son manteau, affrontant les températures proches de celles d’une morgue.

Ils entendirent enfin le bruit des conversations de collègues au détour d’un couloir plus sec, délimité par la rubalise numérique, poussière dorée dans le néant pour enserrer la scène de crime. Un PM700 scanna la plaque du détective et le laissa franchir la ligne avec son androïde.

C’était une chance que Conrad ne lui ait pas ramené son café compensatoire car Gavin l’aurait lâché, le renversant près du corps sans vie de Fathia.

Il n’entendit pas les questions posées par ses collègues qui étaient surpris de le voir là.

Fée, sorcière ou bien sirène terrestre, Gavin n’avait jamais su, mais Fathia semblait affreusement humaine et mortelle dans cette posture désarticulée. Les paupières n’étaient pas tout à fait fermées, cherchant peut-être à faire scintiller une dernière lueur de vie alors que les deux lacs au fond étaient asséchés.

L’androïde s’agenouilla près du corps, prenant garde à ne pas marcher dans la flaque de sang qui s’était étendue, auréolant cet être si irréel. La frange était à présent brûlée par le passage d’une balle qui avait creusé son chemin au beau milieu du front, se logeant au chaud dans le cerveau de la victime, chassant les rêves et les pensées pour mieux installer son corps de plomb, expulsant même le sang par les narines qui avait coulé directement vers le sol, dégageant une odeur métallique.

La mort remontait à un peu plus de deux heures, son corps devenait rigide mais ne subissait pas encore les disgrâces de la pourriture, préservant encore une maigre dignité malgré la vessie qui s’était relâchée sous le choc et la peur, à en juger par le dessin que formait ses sourcils et le cri qui avait posé son empreinte sur sa bouche grise. Un bras était étalé vers l’extérieur, tandis que l’autre, plié, amenait une main sur le cœur reposé. Une main encore douce malgré les ongles sales, opposée à la seconde, tordue et recouverte de sang. Le RK900 remarqua tout de suite que la peau du poignet avait été découpée.

« C’est qui ? »

La question du détective était absurde. Deux agents se regardèrent, inquiets. L’androïde se redressa et accepta la lourde tâche :

« C’est Fathia El Harbi, détective.

— Tu te fous de moi. »

Conrad secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Son état de choc n’était pas surprenant : les policiers savaient que Fathia s’entendait avec le détective Reed. Son caractère doux avait attiré la sympathie de nombreux officiers, mais la proximité entre la rose des trottoirs et le détective avait été remarquée en particulier.

Concentrés sur le détective qui flanchait, personne ne remarqua la diode de Conrad devenue rouge pour la première fois. Puisqu’il avait déjà photographié dans sa mémoire les détails du corps assassiné, l’androïde s’approcha très vite pour porter secours au détective, l’aidant à quitter les lieux, l’éloignant dans un autre couloir. Il faisait si froid, il faisait si sombre que chacun pensait être enterré aux côtés de la dernière belle-de-nuit.

Gavin était saisi de frissons, le choc le secouant et le déstabilisant. Il relevait la tête à la recherche d’une bouffée d’air, aussi infecte et humide soit-elle, mais il ne respirait que par à-coups, la main sur la poitrine. L’esprit humain était si bien fait que les souvenirs neufs se brouillèrent et très vite, le doute vint le bercer.

« C’est pas possible. C’est pas elle. »

La mémoire de l’androïde, elle, était intacte et il était certain de l’identité de la morte, mais Conrad scella ses lèvres, se retenant de contredire son coéquipier. Gavin insista à nouveau :

« Mais réponds ! T’as bien vu, non ? Elles se ressemblent pas ! C’est pas elle ! »

En le voyant trembler autant, Conrad le saisit aux épaules. Pour que l’homme cesse de poser les mêmes questions qui refusaient pourtant la réponse évidente, l’androïde le serra étroitement contre lui. Il rabattit les pans de sa veste blanche, couleur si étrange ici, coupant son partenaire du monde extérieur.

« Chut, détective… »

Sans qu’il puisse les retenir, Gavin sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Perdu, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l’androïde et posa son front sur son épaule. Il s’était trompé : il pensait que Fathia était trop douce pour pouvoir lui faire du mal, et pourtant, elle était la source d’une grande douleur.

« Putain... »

Ses sanglots étaient si lourds que Conrad resserra son étreinte, obéissant à un automatisme inconnu. Sa LED était encore d’un rouge alarmant. Quand il avait vu le corps de Fathia, le thirium dans dans ses circuits, avait commencé à ralentir, contraignant son analyse. Le sang bleu s’était glacé et l’androïde avait redémarré rapidement quelques fonctions, imposant un retour à l’ordre. Cette fois, il sentait le thirium traverser les tuyaux avec une rapidité irrationnelle. Une succession d’anomalies secouaient ses composants et le RK900 procédait à des réglages, refroidissant les circuits, mais à chaque fois que le cœur de Gavin battait contre sa pompe à thirium, une surchauffe s’amorçait encore. Le RK900 n’aimait pas cette situation qui se rapprochait de l’ascenseur émotionnel pour un humain.

« Vous l’aimiez, détective ?

— Pas comme… C’était une amie, je tenais à elle. »

Tout d’un coup, Gavin s’écarta, le calme revenant petit à petit.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir d’émotions. »

L’androïde desserra ses doigts avec difficulté, relâchant son étreinte trop lentement. Ses paumes frôlèrent encore les épaules de son partenaire et, gardant un visage impassible, il murmura :

« C’est vrai, détective, j’ai de la chance. »

 

L’androïde avait verrouillé la porte des toilettes du commissariat. Il ne comptait utiliser les lieux que pour cinq minutes, profitant du miroir. Devant l’immense surface réfléchissante, le RK900 retira sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, dégageant le col pour dévoiler la partie où se situait la pompe, centre de tous ses composants. Sa peau se désactiva et des lignes géométriques apparurent, dessins gravés dans le plastique brillant. Du bout des doigts, il toucha le relief et activa des connexions, des vérifications, notant des dysfonctionnements. Légers, à peine embêtants mais qu’il fallait contrôler.

Le RK900 n’y arriverait pas seul : il avait besoin de l’aide d’un technicien de CyberLife. Et si les programmes étaient trop endommagés, il serait remplacé par un autre modèle neuf qui aurait besoin de sa mémoire. Encore quelques secondes pour stocker les éléments sensoriels et le robot débloqua la porte des toilettes pour sortir.

« Hé, boîte de conserve, je te cherchais. »

L’androïde croisa son coéquipier sur le chemin vers les bureaux.

« Détective Reed, je dois m’absenter, je pense revenir dans…

— Maintenant ? Non, non, tu viens avec moi. Avec ce qui s’est passé ce matin, Fowler a besoin de nous voir tous les deux. »

Gavin lui empoigna le bras et l’entraîna avec lui. Le RK900 commença à se dégager pour insister : ses programmes devenaient _dégénérés_. Il ignorait si c’était le traitement de ses collègues ou la mort de Fathia, peut-être même le week-end qui l’avait exposé à un environnement auquel le RK900 ne devait pas appartenir. Quoiqu’il en soit, quelque chose n’allait pas et toutes ses missions devaient être écartées : rentrer à CyberLife pour être réparé ou remplacé devenait sa priorité.

« Détective, vous ne comprenez pas.

— C’est vrai et je ne vais même pas faire l’effort de comprendre. Viens. »

Sentant les doigts noués près de son poignet, Conrad accepta enfin de suivre son partenaire dans le bureau du grand patron. C’était toujours comme ça : l’humain dirigeait, la machine obéissait, même pour le dernier prodige de CyberLife.

Fowler était face à un dilemme et des tics traduisaient son malaise. Il faisait tourner un stylo doré entre ses index et ses pouces, les sourcils froncés. Le capitaine en avait assez : il n’avait pas quitté son bureau depuis ce matin, gérant des appels, réorganisant les plannings. Il avait même été obligé de manger dans son bureau, laissant une vague odeur de bolognaise qui avait finit par l’écœurer.

« Comment ça se fait qu’elle n’était pas protégée ?

— Elle l’était, Gavin, mais elle n’était pas surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Elle ne s’exposait pas aux dangers. » Fowler essayait de se justifier tout en sachant qu’aucune excuse ne pouvait expliquer la mort d’une personne. « Les indics ont la vie dure, mais ça n’aurait pas dû arriver. Le plus alarmant, c’est que ce n’est pas une banale exécution. »

Les bras croisés, Gavin ferma les yeux tout en inspirant profondément : son supérieur faisait allusion au morceau de peau qui manquait, ajoutant des motifs obscurs à ce crime. Le détective avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait plus du tatouage qui se trouvait à cet endroit précis, si c’était bien le tatouage que le ou les coupables avaient cherché à faire disparaître.

« Gavin, j’ai le cul entre deux chaises, » Fowler désigna l’androïde avec son stylo, « le RK900 est conçu pour s’occuper de ce genre d’affaire, il n’y a aucun problème pour qu’il t’assiste. Fathia est une personne qu’on connaissait tous donc on va laisser tomber pour le côté objectif dans l’enquête. Tu peux très bien renoncer à l’affaire, ce que je comprendrais tout à fait, mais dans ce cas, le RK900 s’associera à un autre collègue. »

Conrad regarda Gavin. Il se tenait immobile au fond du bureau, n’apercevant que sa nuque et sa posture avachie. Le robot ne pouvait pas décider à sa place : soit Gavin acceptait de se charger de l’enquête et il retiendrait certainement le RK900 avec lui au commissariat, l’empêchant de retourner à CyberLife, soit il refusait et le RK900 serait attribué à un nouveau policier, ou plutôt, le nouveau RK900 serait associé à un autre enquêteur. Les codes s’affolaient en énonçant des probabilités incertaines.

« De même, » reprit Fowler pour exposer tous les détails nécessaires à la déontologie, « l’enquête reste une enquête, je ne veux pas de vendetta. »

Le détective gardait les bras croisés. Il était trop morne pour être en colère, pour l’instant.

« Je prends l’enquête. »

La diode de l’androïde s’embrasa. Conrad gardait une posture rigide mais ses programmes s’éparpillèrent à nouveau. Parmi les codes, il se répétait que c’était une mission, pas une vendetta.

 


	4. Idylles parentales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu beaucoup de peine en tuant Fathia, surtout en voyant le succès qu'elle avait. Ce week-end, je me suis donc accordée une petite folie : j'ai demandé à une artiste, may-fire-yana, d'illustrer la fic avec Fathia et Gavin (qui est d'ailleurs tombé sous son charme aussi). Elle vient de m'envoyer le fanart posté sur son Tumblr et je ne regrette pas du tout !
> 
> Je vous invite à voir ce qu'elle a fait sur son Tumblr ♥  
> http://may-fire-yana.tumblr.com/post/178448453207/another-two-kofi-doodles-the-right-one-features

Fowler avait insisté pour que Gavin prenne le reste de sa journée juste après la rencontre avec le médecin légiste. L’épreuve serait déjà difficile, malgré la présence du RK900 qui espérait pouvoir soutenir son coéquipier.

L’hôpital étant à quelques stations de métro, système qui s’était enfin implanté à Detroit depuis une dizaine d’années, ils avaient emprunté la ligne C pour se rendre à la morgue. Gavin avait une sensation de flottement, proche du rêve trop long qui épuise, et le bercement du wagon le confortait dans cet état de coton. De l’autre côté de la vitre, rangé parmi les autres androïdes, Conrad ne pouvait rien faire. Toujours inquiet à propos de ses défauts, il observa les autres robots qui l’entouraient : les yeux fixes et les mines figées, tous ces automates étaient d’une insouciance docile. Conrad n’était pas différent d’eux : son stoïcisme prouvait sa nature bien avant que les passants ne remarquent sa LED et son brassard. Mais quelque chose changeait.

Gavin était appuyé contre les portes scellées, ne regardant personne dans le wagon, gardant ses écouteurs avec un volume extrême. Au fond, il savait que l’androïde ne s’était pas trompé, et pourtant, il y avait cet espoir qui s’obstinait, s’accrochait. L’espoir fait vivre comme il tue. Mais maintenant s’ajoutait une once de culpabilité. Fathia ne se serait pas autant impliquée dans son rôle d’indic si elle ne s’était pas rapprochée de Gavin de cette façon. Elle aurait fait tomber le proxénète et aurait quitté le commissariat sans l’intention d’y retourner. Peut-être qu’elle était tombée amoureuse et ce doute lui serra le cœur. Ses questions n’obtiendraient jamais de réponse. Au niveau de ses épaules, il commençait à sentir une douleur aiguë, lame imaginaire qui perçait ses muscles et raclait ses os. Gavin passa une main sur sa nuque avec le vain espoir de soulager un peu ce mal. Si Gavin était un androïde, sa diode aurait adopté les mêmes nuances de rouge que celle du RK900.

En le voyant si seul, si courbé, Conrad prit la décision qu’il devait rester avec son partenaire. Partir à CyberLife pour être remis à neuf et oublier la douceur de Fathia, obéir aux programmes d’investigation, ou rester avec le virus grandissant pour offrir son aide et son soutien au détective Reed afin de résoudre cette enquête autour de cette victime, la seule humaine qui avait témoigné de la sympathie à son égard. Le robot ne dressa pas le parallèle avec la situation qu’avaient connu le lieutenant Anderson et le RK800, pas tout de suite.

Une fois libéré du compartiment des androïdes, Conrad s’approcha de Gavin avec l’intention de le rassurer, mais il ne trouva rien à dire : inutile de lui donner de faux espoirs. Dans le brouhaha de la station, il se pencha tout de même vers son partenaire et glissa :

« Vous m’avez surpris, détective, en acceptant l’enquête, mais sachez que je ferai tout pour vous être utile et vous aider.

— T’es là pour ça. »

Gavin ne le regardait même pas et Conrad comprit qu’il aurait dû choisir des mots plus forts. Avouer que si la mission était une priorité, la mort de Fathia obsédait aussi ses programmes, s’insérant dans chaque tâche à tel point que le fantôme de la jeune femme semblait hanter chaque connexion de sa structure. Mais ç’aurait été avouer une dégénérescence et Conrad s’y refusait. Alors le chemin jusqu’à l’hôpital parut long, comme la descente dans l’escalier en colimaçon pour accéder à la morgue, ponctuée par le son des marches en métal, un rythme de glas qui résonnerait dans les tréfonds d’un sous-sol plutôt que dans les cieux. Après le fer, le linoleum fade, amortissant les bruits de pas.

D’ordinaire, la volubilité du docteur Christopher Landru, médecin légiste depuis plus de vingt ans, résonnait dans le corridor en échos assourdissants, mais aujourd’hui, par respect pour le détective Reed, le quinquagénaire gardait un silence funèbre. À cause de sa taille, le médecin aurait eu sa place en tant que chef d’orchestre dans un immense opéra : sa hauteur impressionnante et ses bras démesurés lui donnaient des allures de musicien virtuose. Mais il était doué avec un scalpel, pas une baguette. En remontant vers sa tête perchée si haute, le regard s’accrochait à ses épaisses moustaches en crocs, noires et luisantes, qui surmontaient un long bouc diabolique. Cette barbe soignée et fournie contrastait avec son crâne chauve et pâle qui reflétait toutes les lumières de la morgue.

À ses côtés marchait Moira, un KL400 assigné pour l’assister dans l’analyse des corps que les drames de la ville leur rapportaient. C’était un vieux modèle qui arpentait les boyaux de l’hôpital depuis longtemps, car protégé par l’affection du docteur Landru qui avait toujours refusé un androïde plus récent. Personne ne savait pourquoi le KL400 était si essentiel au médecin, quoiqu’il en soit, ses cheveux roux et bouclés imitaient toujours une torche fauve dans ce lieu si froid. Son visage diaphane, criblé de taches de rousseur, arborait le même sérieux que Conrad mais elle ressemblait davantage à une jeune irlandaise rêveuse.

Quand la porte de la cellule réfrigérante s’ouvrit, Moira tira la planche où le corps de Fathia reposait, recouvert sous un drap respectueux. Les mains blanches de l’androïde tenaient les coins mais elle attendait l’ordre du médecin.

« On y va, détective Reed ? »

Gavin confirma d’un signe de tête et le drap fut levé, dégageant la tête et les épaules osseuses.

La peau olive de Fathia avait changé, adoptant des nuances de marécage, mais au moins, ses paupières étaient enfin fermées. Conrad aperçut nettement la blessure à la tête à présent nettoyée : au milieu du front, la balle avait laissé sa morsure en forme de cercle net, le rouge du sang rimant avec le gris du métal. Christopher Landru remarqua ce que le RK900 regardait et confirma :

« Aucun doute : la mort a été provoquée par une balle tirée à bout-portant. Moira, connecte-toi au jeune homme et transmets-lui les détails, » son assistante tendit sa main pour saisir celle de son semblable pendant que les deux humains discutaient, « je ne vais pas t’embêter avec des précisions, Reed, même moi je ne les retiens plus, mais tout a été listé.

— Tu peux me dire comment ça s’est passé ?

— Elle était debout et l’arme l’a tuée de face. Le corps n’a pas été déplacé, mais tu l’avais compris avec la quantité de sang sur place.

Le plomb, le titane, l’antimoine… tous ces résidus de balle s’étaient incrustés dans la peau de la jeune victime alors qu’ils n’y avaient pas leur place.

« Donc elle savait qu’elle allait mourir.

— C’est bien probable, oui. » Christopher marqua un temps, conscient que l’information était choquante. Il glissa un doigt sur une de ses moustaches et enchaîna :« les traces de lutte sont très légères. On a retrouvé sous ses ongles du gel siliconé de type A35. »

Le composant ne disait rien au détective Reed qui s’apprêtait à demander des précisions, mais le RK900 releva la tête :

« De la peau d’androïde ?

— Précisément. Pas de trace de thirium 400 ceci dit, elle n’a fait qu’égratigner l’androïde sans le faire saigner.

— Attendez, attendez, » Gavin leva ses mains, essayant de relier les points, « qu’est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Quand de la peau est retrouvée sous les ongles, on sait qu’on tient une première trace du coupable, est-ce que tu insinues que Fathia a été tuée par une machine ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules :

« Mon métier est de faire un inventaire de mes observations, détective, les conclusions, c’est ton domaine. » Sa main squelettique glissa sous le linceul pour extraire le bras nu et propre de Fathia. « Toutefois, je serais curieux d’avoir la réponse à ce mystère. »

Si le bras était couvert de tatouages, une partie manquait : un carré de peau absent qui laissait un trou dans la chair et, par la même occasion, retirait une pièce du puzzle. Conrad s’approcha doucement de Gavin :

« Détective, je ne voulais pas vous brusquer avec cette information, mais je sais que la mémoire vous fait défaut, tandis que la mienne est intacte. J’ai enregistré les tatouages de mademoiselle El Harbi, du moins, ceux que j’ai pu voir.

— Excellent ! » Docteur Landru devança Reed, les dents brillantes dans sa barbe noire.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était, Playmobil ? Épargne-moi ton petit moment de suspense.

— Sur son poignet était tatoué un numéro : ZK200. »

Gavin ne se souvenait pas de ce tatouage. Fathia collectionnait sur ses biceps les fleurs, sur ses avant-bras les feuilles. Une de ses omoplates avait une phrase en arabe mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé la traduction, ne s’imaginant pas la perdre si tôt. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé non plus pourquoi un triangle stylisé ornait sa cheville, ou ce que signifiait l’orchidée bleue et violette sur ses côtes. Tous ces secrets picturaux, elle les emportait dans son dernier sommeil.

Mais ce code, c’était différent.

« ZK200 ?

— Ça ressemble à un numéro de modèle et il se trouve que les ZK200 sont des modèles d’androïdes enfants. »

Gavin essaya de parler, sans succès. Christopher porta ses doigts à sa barbe, démêlant les longs poils avec un air songeur. Enquêter n’était pas son rôle, mais les liens avec les androïdes étaient évidents et l’intriguaient. Malgré ce qu’il affirmait, il montrait un grand intérêt.

« Landru, le gel retrouvé sous les ongles, on peut voir à quel modèle il appartient ? »

Le médecin posa sa main sur l’épaule de Moira. Les yeux dorés de l’androïde restèrent fixes : malgré la couleur chaude qui imitait le jaune des crépuscules, aucune lumière n’y brillait.

« Moira a essayé mais ça n’a rien donné.

— Si vous le permettez, docteur Landru, j’aimerais essayer. Je suis un modèle plus récent que votre KL400…

— Moira, tout le monde l’appelle Moira. »

Conrad inclina la tête pour s’excuser : son propre coéquipier jouait sans cesse avec son nom, le RK900 en était venu à dénigrer les patronymes.

« Je possède des capacités supérieures à celles de Moira, je pourrais peut-être obtenir un résultat. »

Le médecin regarda le détective, un sourcil haussé :

« Gavin, je rêve ou ton androïde est en train d’insulter le mien ? »

Puis il partit d’un grand éclat de rire, prêt à taquiner le monde entier malgré la présence du cadavre. Habitué à la mort, Christopher n’avait plus peur de plaisanter dans ces sous-sols sordides, discutant de restaurants, de cinéma et de littérature avec un bistouri dans la main et une scie dans l’autre. Gavin appréciait toujours cette nonchalance, mais aujourd’hui, il y était imperméable : si le RK900 voulait essayer d’analyser l’échantillon, qu’il le fasse, pour le moment, le détective s’était assez baigné dans cette odeur aseptisée et il avait besoin de sortir.

 

L’analyse du gel ne donna rien : la quantité était infime, réunie pour former une minuscule limace translucide aux reflets beige. Après plusieurs tentatives, la matière dans la paume de sa main, l’androïde accepta sa défaite.

Christopher était à côté de lui, penché avec ses bras croisés.

« Tu vois. Ma petite Moira peut bien avoir huit ans, elle n’est pas défectueuse ou en retard. »

L’androïde roux était plus petit que son acolyte, même si dépasser la taille du docteur Landru relevait de l’exploit, et cette différence donnait au duo des allures de père-fille. Le père s’était attaché à la fille, mais qu’en était-il de la réciprocité ? Le KL400 nettoyait les outils avec un soin consciencieux, prenant soin du métal comme si c’était celui de son squelette. Oui, elle était insensible à l’affection du médecin. Conrad se demandait d’où venait cet attachement, peut-être pour comprendre les relations entre les humains et les androïdes, mais un de ses programmes censura cette interrogation : elle ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. La tâche venait d’être supprimée.

« Nous trouverons un moyen de remonter la piste, docteur.

— Je n’en doute pas, Conrad. »

 

« Je vous raccompagne, détective Reed. »

C’était bien un fait et non pas une proposition que Gavin pouvait refuser, bien qu’il essaya.

« Votre famille est à quatre-cents kilomètres d’ici et vous traversez une période difficile, je ne vous laisserai pas seul.

— Tu as peur que je fasse comme Anderson ?

— Exactement. »

Gavin haussa les épaules, ne donnant aucune réponse. Plonger dans la mort n’était pas une idée qui le séduisait : il avait perdu une amie, ce décès annonçant une nouvelle période triste, un nouvel hiver de deuil, et bien que personne ne s’habitue à l’absence subite des êtres aimés, Gavin avait encore des attaches qui le maintenaient en vie.

Il avait juste besoin de temps. Il avait besoin d’un soutien. Alors dans les rues de Detroit, le RK900 était devenu l’ombre de cette ombre, glissant derrière l’être humain, surveillant l’homme qui avait peut-être provoqué des dégénérescences dans son programme. Pourtant, sans le détective Reed, l’androïde ne pouvait pas enquêter : il avait besoin de ce coéquipier pour accomplir sa mission. Les intelligences artificielles détestaient les paradoxes comme celui auquel le RK900 était confronté, alors il se réfugia dans le travail, tout comme son partenaire, pour oublier les invraisemblances que sont les morts brutales et les codes emmêlés.

Tout le trajet se déroula dans un silence pesant et ce n’est que lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble que l’androïde prit la parole, proposant des initiatives :

« Vous avez besoin de repos, détective, mais je suggère que nous retournions à l’hôtel demain : l’accident et le meurtre de mademoiselle El Harbi sont chronologiquement très proches. Les probabilités de coïncidence sont maigres. »

En temps normal, son coéquipier n’aurait pas caché son scepticisme, mais il se sentait encore trop médusé pour voir clair et assembler les pièces.

« Tant que tu me laisses dormir une nuit complète, on ira voir ce que tu veux demain. »

La douleur dans ses épaules le lançait toujours, bloquant sa nuque, mais il se pencha en arrivant dans son appartement pour prendre son chat dans ses bras. Sensible à son chagrin, Gnocchi frottait son front contre le menton de son maître, ronronnant si fort son hymne de joie qu’il couvrait les bruits provenant de la rue. La pluie n’avait pas renoncé à son confort et ses nuages gris avaient jeté une telle pénombre dans le salon que Gavin devait laisser la lumière du salon allumée.

Épuisé, il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son manteau et s’allongea sur le canapé, laissant Gnocchi pétrir son torse.

« Hé, Richard.

— Conrad.

— C’est pareil, ça se termine par les mêmes lettres. Les androïdes peuvent transférer des morceaux de mémoire sur une tablette, pas vrai ?

— Oui.

— Montre-moi le tatouage. » Montre-moi Fathia quand elle était encore en vie. C’était une requête douloureuse mais le RK900 s’exécuta : la main posée sur la surface tactile, ses doigts blancs amorcèrent des connexions pour partager ses souvenirs. Une fois le transfert terminé, Conrad ouvrit le fichier vidéo et tendit l’écran à Gavin. Gardant son chat contre lui, le détective se redressa pour s’asseoir.

Même Gnocchi tourna la tête, fasciné par les lueurs de l’extrait, attiré par la voix familière.

« Je crois qu’il n’y a pas plus humain que Gavin. Quand on connaît la douleur, on devient irrémédiablement humain. »

Cette phrase arracha un sourire au détective.

Même s’il pouvait revivre ces moments dans sa mémoire, Conrad se pencha doucement pour mieux voir l’écran, son épaule contre celle de son partenaire.

« Ce week-end, tu disais que CyberLife avait estimé que tu pourrais fonctionner pendant cent cinquante ans, c’est ça ? » L’androïde confirma d’un signe de tête. « Ça veut dire que ces extraits existeront encore le siècle prochain.

— Oui, détective. Elles existeront encore.

— Alors ne les oublie jamais. Tu gères la place dans ton disque dur comme tu veux, mais garde ça en mémoire, à n’importe quel prix.

— Je n’oublierai pas mademoiselle El Harbi, détective, je vous le promets. »

Parce qu’il n’avait aucune intention d’effacer cette première douceur. Pouvait-il transmettre sa mémoire à un 313 248 317-88 ? Il y avait un grand risque que ce souvenir, obsolète pour un nouveau RK900, disparaisse.

« Mais en contrepartie, je vous demande de manger un peu.

— T’as rencontré ma mère pourtant, tu devrais savoir que je n’ai pas besoin de ton programme de mère poule !

— Elle aussi vous reproche vos habitudes alimentaires. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids après la mort du lieutenant Anderson, n’est-ce-pas ? Une quinzaine de kilos je dirais, en comparant avec des photos. »

L’androïde n’était pas loin du chiffre exact. Il savait pertinemment que le détective ne frôlait pas l’anorexie, en revanche, il frôlait la dépression et sa répugnance à manger était un symptôme.

Gavin gardait Gnocchi contre lui, ignorant son associé.

« Tu comprendrais si t’étais humain, mais t’es juste une machine. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de perdre quelqu’un. »

Conrad serra ses poings et se surprit lui-même : cette réaction était un réflexe qui s’accompagnait d’une température qui grimpait, réchauffant le thirium. Les philosophes de l’Antiquité avaient identité ce défaut de programme, l’appelant la colère. L’androïde aurait aimé _frapper_ l’humain, le mécanisme de son bras aurait exercé une légère décharge pour que ses phalanges heurtent la joue de Gavin, juste une fois, juste pour qu’il se taise. Mais c’était contre les règles de la robotique et ç’aurait été obéir aux bugs de ses programmes.

Il n’était pas en colère, il ne pouvait pas l’être. C’était impossible.

« Je suis juste une machine, détective, mais j’attends de vous que vous soyez efficace pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission. Prendre soin de vous est essentiel. »

Pourquoi le thirium continuait de bouillir ? Pourquoi il devait bloquer les articulations de son épaule et de son coude ? Pourquoi la mort de Fathia, meurtre similaire à tant d’autres, déclenchait tout ça ?

Le RK900 se leva, reprenant la tablette et se remit au travail, s’écartant du détective. Il n’était qu’une machine, alors qu’il accomplisse ses fonctions.

 

Les déchets s’amoncelaient depuis des années. Puisque tout a une fin en ce bas-monde, il y a des cimetières pour tout : ceux des êtres humains s’étaient étendus au fil des siècles, les ruines étaient des décompositions d’architecture exposées à la vue de tous et les androïdes, eux aussi, avaient leur dernière demeure, des tumulus sans verdure, grises à cause de la quantité de métal.

Le RK900 identifiait des têtes, des bras, des jambes, les rattachant à des modèles pour la plupart disparus. Une pellicule mordorée collait aux corps abandonnés, s’incrustant dans la chair synthétique ou le plastique. L’androïde avançait doucement, en équilibre sur des crânes aux diodes décédées et sur des torses désactivés. La vue de ces machines ne déclenchait aucune anomalie et le robot ne redoutait pas son propre avenir. Il était insensible à _cette_ mort.

La visite à l’hôtel n’avait rien donné : un week-end chargé était passé dans les corridors de l’établissement, lavant la mémoire des employés humains et ceux mécaniques. Plus d’une centaine de clients avait franchi les portes de l’entrée vendredi dernier, accompagné de robots domestiques, d’amants, de clients. Un enfant androïde aurait pu se confondre avec d’authentiques humains. Grâce au numéro de série qu’un des officiers avait soigneusement écrit pour pouvoir adresser la requête à CyberLife, toujours en cours, le RK900 pouvait identifier le bon androïde dans cet amas d’automates. Par chance, les modèles enfants n’étaient pas nombreux. Pendant ce temps, Gavin était retourné au commissariat, la motivation encore engourdie. Il avait quand même accepté de manger avant de partir au travail. Un signe positif qui réconfortait Conrad. Même dans ces décombres macabres, Gavin le préoccupait.

Son pied dérapa sur un poignet minuscule et il se raccrocha à d’autres membres pour ne pas perdre totalement l’équilibre, détectant sous ses doigts les résidus de semaines entières de pollution de Detroit et de poussière d’automne. Le RK900 se redressa, prenant soin d’analyser les alentours avec plus de précaution.

Enfin, il localisa les restes de l’androïde. La machine s’agenouilla près de la tête détachée du tronc qui reposait pourtant à quelques centimètres. L’enfant n’avait plus ni bras, ni jambes : juste son visage rond et ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. C’était bien un ZK200. Conrad prévint tout de suite son coéquipier, confirmant les doutes. Il plaça ensuite ses mains vers la mâchoire courbée et souleva la tête, se redressant par la même occasion. Le front était cabossé et un œil était enfoncé, rappelant la mine malheureuse des poupées en plastique trop vieilles, rendant sa face disgracieuse. Le RK900 désactiva sa peau et essaya d’établir des connexions, mais la petite tête était trop endommagée. Il retira la plaque à la tempe et les circuits, déchirés par l’accident, crachèrent du thirium sombre sur sa manche blanche. Ses doigts s’infiltrèrent par l’ouverture et fouillèrent dans les tubes, dégageant un chemin vers une des cartes mémoires, constatant les dégâts. Quand le bout de ses doigts touchèrent la plaquette en métal, le bras de Conrad fut paralysé un bref instant : il n’y avait plus rien à transférer, ni image ni son, seulement une sensation très vive, un feu qui se répercuta dans ses propres circuits.

Des dysfonctionnements, comme le fantôme de la peur, continuaient de hanter les biocomposants du ZK200 et, comprenant que la déviance avait contaminé les programmes bien avant la chute du robot, l’androïde retira vite sa main, redoutant d’accueillir le virus, craignant de ressentir à nouveau. Le RK900 devait se débarrasser de ce composant infecté, alors il hissa la tête au-dessus de la sienne, très haut, avant de la jeter contre le sol, percutant d’autres décombres et achevant l’exécution de l’enfant. Le crâne se fendit, répandant du sang indigo.

 

Accoudé à une des tables de la salle de repos, Gavin observait son café. Peu importe le nombre de litres qu’il avalait, il ne se réveillait pas, ni de son sommeil, ni de sa réalité. Tina tendit sa main pour lui caresser le dos, compatissante. Elle qui savait être si désinvolte d’habitude, accordant sa nonchalance à celle de son collègue, elle ignorait quoi dire.

Après un silence, la jeune femme finit par lâcher :

« Quel boulot de merde. »

Gavin approuva avec un rire fatigué.

« Putain, oui. »

Tina avait toujours sa main contre son dos, véritable sœur de terrain, puis pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant le profil de son ami. Le détective Reed était un homme ambitieux, toujours prêt à imposer les règles par les ordres ou par la force. Le canon de son arme de service serait toujours pointé vers la tempe d’un criminel difficile, jamais la sienne, mais cette certitude s’effritait depuis qu’il s’était associé au RK900. Que le détective Reed suive la même destinée que le lieutenant Anderson était une idée effrayante pour le commissariat.

« Gavin, je veux que tu saches qu’on est tous là. On a tous été affectés par la mort de Fathia, tous sans exception, mais tu étais plus proche d’elle que nous et tu te coltines l’androïde… Donc si un soir, tu es tenté de faire une connerie, je veux que tu m’appelles. Qu’il soit cinq heures de l’aprem’ ou du mat’, je veux que tu m’appelles.

— Merci Tina, mais ça ira. Franchement. Je n’ai aucune envie de ça.

— Ça fait quoi de travailler avec le RK900 ? »

Le sosie de Connor était la source des hantises de l’officier Chen ; si le nouveau prototype provoquait la mort du détective, elle se le jurait : elle collerait un procès au cul de CyberLife.

Un mois auparavant, la réponse de Gavin aurait été spontanée et désagréable. Pour se laisser un temps de réflexion, il avala une gorgée en se remémorant que le RK900 avait conduit jusqu’à Milwaukee en dehors du travail. Il y avait autre chose : quand ils avaient trouvé le corps de Fathia, l’androïde l’avait soutenu, l’aidant à quitter la scène. Et là, pour le protéger, Conrad l’avait enveloppé avec sa veste, l’invitant à se réfugier sous cette aile. Gavin n’avait pas pris la peine d’y repenser, mais maintenant il se demandait si ce geste faisait partie du programme social de la machine, créatures pourtant si froides et distantes.

« Il est utile. »

Tina attendait la suite, surprise par la brièveté de la réponse.

« Tu vas continuer de bosser avec lui ?

— Ouais. Tant qu’il fait bien son boulot, ça me va. Si je peux coincer plus vite celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça à Fathia grâce à cette machine, alors ok, je signe. »

À ce moment-là, son portable se mit à vibrer, transmettant les messages du RK900. Quand il apprit que l’androïde tombé était bien un ZK200, Gavin sentit un froid se répandre dans son dos.

« Surtout que j’ai assez merdé comme ça… »

Il aurait dû aller interroger le personnel de l’hôtel au moment de l’accident, agir autrement, écouter l’androïde et Fathia. Mais il ne pourrait jamais connaître l’étendue de l’effet papillon et il ne pouvait plus sauver la jeune femme.

 

Assis au bureau voisin, le RK900 venait de dresser une liste d’acheteurs. Si les informations au sein de CyberLife étaient confidentielles, les franchises avaient plus de souplesse et l’androïde pouvait réunir plusieurs noms. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que CyberLife accepte de traiter enfin leur demande : ils perdaient déjà trop de temps.

« Tu ne m’as pas raconté ce que tu avais vu avec la machine de la décharge. »

Penché au-dessus de son épaule, le détective Reed observait comment les informations étaient triées par son associé. Le RK900 se remémora le son produit par la coque en plastique qui s’était fendue sous l’impact.

« Les composants du ZK200 étaient trop abîmés, détective, » mentit le robot, « je ne pouvais rien voir et je ne sais pas ce qu’il a vécu avant d’être détruit.

— Tout ce qu’on est en train de faire ne sert à rien…

— Peut-être que nous nous trompons de piste avec les ZK200, détective, mais c’est une piste quand même et nous ne pouvons pas la négliger. »

Enfin, la liste ajouta le dernier nom, l’associant à soixante-trois autres couples de clients. Quand Gavin vit la longueur, il poussa un soupir dépité. Et encore, c’était un chiffre minime : les modèles enfants étaient récents et se heurtaient encore à des mœurs rigides. Pour beaucoup, les êtres humains devaient se reproduire ou adopter des enfants de chair, pas jeter leur dévolu affectif sur des automates.

« Tu veux qu’on aille interroger tout ce monde ?

— C’est ça ou vous passez l’après-midi près de la machine à café en attendant que CyberLife accepte enfin de nous répondre. »

La perspective d’aller faire du porte à porte pour interroger des parents ne l’enchantait pas du tout.

« Ok, Oleg. On commence par qui ?

— Amelia Stilton et Robert Clinton vivent à quelques mètres du commissariat, c’est un début. »

Conrad ne corrigeait même plus le détective, abandonnant cette bataille et, par la même occasion, l’espoir que son associé accepte enfin de l’appeler avec son vrai nom.

 

Amelia Stilton était une jolie jeune femme de vingt-neuf ans, mariée à Robert Clinton, âgé de trois ans de plus. Les époux avaient gardé leurs noms respectifs. Couple moderne, elle portait un pull doré, couleur en vogue pour cet automne, avec des manches longues et un col haut. Elle suivait aussi la mode des fantaisies capillaires, teignant la pointe de ses cheveux blonds en bleu électrique, tandis que son mari brillait avec sa chemise noire aux reflets d’argent, prenant goût aux nuances métalliques. Un lévrier faisait quelques allers-retours dans le salon, articulant ses longues pattes longilignes, rivalisant de fierté avec l’androïde qui l’observait, comparant l’animal maigre à Gnocchi, épais, dodu et bien plus affectueux.

Il ne manquait qu’une chose à ce décor de couple parfait : un enfant.

Amelia avait proposé au détective Reed un café ou un soda, amabilité qu’il devait décliner, mais au moins, il pouvait s’asseoir dans un des épais fauteuils du salon, tandis que son coéquipier restait debout juste derrière, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Le couple ignorait la raison de la visite, alors quand Gavin leur parla du ZK200 qui avait chuté sur une voiture et de ses propriétaires toujours inconnus, ils restèrent muets de stupéfaction.

« Oui, » confirma enfin Robert, « Amelia est… stérile, alors nous avons adopté un ZK200 en juin 2036 et nous l’avons appelé Théodore. » Le père parlait encore de l’androïde avec affection, un détail qui n’échappa pas au détective. « Mais avec tous les événements de l’an dernier, on a eu peur qu’il devienne déviant et nous nous en sommes séparés en décembre.

— Vous l’avez ramené au magasin de CyberLife ?

— Euh… » Amelia gratta un de ses sourcils, dissimulant son regard. « Non. On aurait dû mais… Beaucoup de famille ont eu peur et ils ramenaient leurs robots, il y en avait tellement. Nous avons acheté Théodore dans une franchise, alors nous n’étions pas prioritaires à moins d’avoir de bons contacts.

— On a finalement trouvé un technicien qui a accepté de le récupérer rapidement pour le recycler. »

Alors l’androïde avait été détruit. Ces informations n’étaient d’aucune utilité au détective qui avait déjà hâte de sortir de ce cadre : l’ordure qui avait tué Fathia et charcuté son poignet n’était pas Robert Clinton, encore moins Amelia Stilton. Gavin ne s’était jamais vanté d’avoir un instinct, croyant peu à ce genre de mysticisme, mais les soupçons s’orientaient grâce à des détails et là, il n’en voyait aucun.

Il se leva en s’excusant, mais le RK900 l’arrêta.

« Est-ce que vous avez le numéro de série du ZK200 ?

— J’ai gardé la facture dans ma boîte mail, toutes les informations y sont, mais il faut que je la retrouve…

— Envoyez-nous le numéro une fois que vous l’aurez retrouvée, s’il vous plaît. Il est possible que ce soit un élément important. »

Gavin fixait son associé, fatigué par son obstination.

Le duo rencontra deux autres couples qui avaient toujours leur ZK200. Gavin n’avait jamais rencontré de modèle enfant et il était déstabilisé par ces visages juvéniles et pourtant si rigides. Des lèvres d’enfants se tordent pour faire des sourires ou des grimaces, leurs yeux sont toujours exorbités, avides de découvertes, insensibles à la fatigue. Intenables, ils courent et sautent pour entamer n’importe quelle aventure. Mais les ZK200 qu’il avait rencontrés étaient assis, sages et imitant les vieux tableaux d’élèves studieux. Les expressions survolaient rarement leur petite bouille et l’authenticité était à peine convaincante. CyberLife avait encore du travail à faire et Gavin s’était demandé comment des parents, aussi malheureux soient-ils, pouvaient adopter ce genre de robot, avant de comprendre : un enfant mécanique était plus facile à gérer et à abandonner.

C’était le cas d’Alice et Ivan Sergovitch. Avec dix-huit ans d’écart, les Sergovitch étaient indécis quant à leur plan d’avenir : ils étaient revenus à Detroit récemment, mais durant la révolte des androïdes, ils avaient habité New-York quelques mois. En avril 2039, ils avaient adopté un ZK200 qui ressemblait à une petite fille asiatique avant de la léguer à un technicien deux mois plus tard, ne voulant plus s’occuper d’elle. À l’instar du premier couple, le fait d’avoir acheté un androïde dans une franchise retardait les démarches auprès de CyberLife et ils s’étaient tournés vers une autre sortie.

« Est-ce vous vous souvenez du nom du technicien ? »

Alice tirait sur sa cigarette, contractant sa forte mâchoire, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors là… Il avait un nom très basique. John Smith ou David Williams, rien d’extraordinaire.

— Est-ce que vous l’avez noté quelque part ? » Conrad insistait, prêt à réunir le plus de données même si, plus il creusait, moins le détective Reed voyait un intérêt. « Ce détail pourrait être important.

— Je crois que c’était Smith, chérie. On vous enverra la confirmation.

— Merci, » Gavin se leva, la douleur dans ses épaules accentuait sa fatigue et il avait hâte de finir sa journée, « désolé pour le dérangement, on va vous laisser. »

La porte de la voiture claqua un peu trop fort et Conrad comprit que la patience de son partenaire s’usait.

« John et Samuel Watson vivent à cinq rues d’ici, détective, nous pourrions aller les voir.

— Ou rentrer et se concentrer sur le meurtre de Fathia.

— C’est ce que nous faisons en ce moment-même.

— Non, on perd notre temps. On rentre : j’en ai ras-le-cul de ces histoires d’enfants androïdes. Je suis flic, pas commerçant ou assistant social. »

Conrad n’insista pas : même lui savait les efforts fournis par le détective jusqu’à maintenant, laissant le bénéfice du doute à cette piste. Maintenant, il n’y croyait plus. Le moteur démarra pour la dernière fois de la journée.

 

L’androïde avait remarqué l’habitude du détective de se masser la nuque. En termes de posture, Gavin n’était pas un modèle à suivre : il pouvait passer des heures avec les jambes croisées sur son bureau ou accoudé à une table haute, tordant son dos et mettant sa colonne vertébrale au supplice. Quand Conrad l’interrogea sur ces douleurs, Gavin l’envoya chier, contrant les éventuelles remarques sur son maintien.

« À la première remarque sur ma façon de me tenir, je te fous par la fenêtre.

— La posture n’est pas la seule source de maux. L’expression “en avoir plein le dos” reflète aussi une vérité, vous savez.

— Tu veux dire que supporter la présence d’un androïde tout le temps provoque des lumbagos ? Super, alors casse-toi. »

Frustré, Gavin redevenait exécrable, rejetant son amertume sur la seule chose capable de répondre. Mais Conrad ne s’en offusquait pas, connaissant les raisons de cette humeur : colère, chagrin, déception… Toutes ces émotions si vives que l’androïde ne pouvait pas connaître mais qui le fascinaient d’une certaine façon. Les battements de cœur, la chaleur qui explosait vers la poitrine, les tremblements à peine perceptibles : toutes ces réactions physiques qui animaient la machine humaine intriguaient celle mécanique.

Conrad posa sa main sur l’épaule de Gavin, essayant d’apaiser ces émotions, espérant peut-être calmer les siennes aussi, simples esquisses de tristesse mais qui torturaient ses programmes.

« Vous avez juste besoin de vous relaxer, détective. » Conrad appuya ses doigts dans l’épaule, sondant les muscles rigides, « je pense pouvoir dénouer ces tensions. Un médecin ou un infirmier ne sera pas nécessaire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— En vous massant. »

Pour appuyer la suggestion, Conrad commença à exercer des mouvements circulaires, déjà efficaces. Sous le contact, la colère du policier devenait engourdie, s’endormant. Si Conrad était humain, Gavin aurait certainement vu une approche intime, mais le RK900 n’était qu’une machine conçue pour servir et obéir.

Il accepta alors de prendre place sur le rebord du canapé, Conrad assis derrière lui, ses genoux servant d’accoudoirs. L’androïde commença par les lombaires, pressant ses doigts sur les muscles rigides, les dénouant avec des mouvements circulaires précis. Parfois, son index rencontrait la bosse d’une vertèbre ou glissait sur une veine, percevant la circulation du sang.

« Vous voulez bien retirer votre pull ? Je risque de vous étrangler avec votre col. »

Sans rien répondre, Gavin enleva son haut, le roulant en boule à côté. La pompe à thirium manqua un battement quand le tissu s’écarta, dévoilant des côtes creusées, signes de maigreur qui les rendaient fragiles. Conrad posa ses mains dessus avec le désir de les protéger, ses paumes devenant chaudes à mesure qu’elles remontaient le long de ce dos à apaiser. Gavin se courba légèrement, respirant profondément sous le contact, sentant les tensions fondre. L’androïde suivit son mouvement en se penchant aussi quand ses mains atteignirent ses épaules. Si proche de sa nuque, il percevait à nouveau cette odeur de cèdre.

Il remarqua alors près l’omoplate une cicatrice d’une dizaine de centimètres.

« D’où vient cette cicatrice, détective ? » Demanda Conrad en faisant glisser son index le long de la ligne.

« C’était il y a quatre ans, pendant une perquisition, un des dealers a essayé de me perforer un poumon.

— Une chance qu’il vous ait manqué.

— J’ai esquivé à temps et le médecin qui s’est occupé de moi était doué. Avant que tu me demandes : oui, il était humain. »

Gavin ricana jusqu’à sentir les pouces de l’androïde s’enfoncer dans ses épaules, sentant la pointe de susceptibilité, puis le contact redevint doux, quoique fort.

« Je déconne, ça va. »

Il redressa lentement son visage, étirant son cou pour débloquer toutes ses articulations. Le massage lui faisait un bien fou.

« D’ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais demandé d’où venait la cicatrice de votre nez, détective ?

— C’était un chat.

— Un chat vous a attaqué le visage ?

— Ce salopard a manqué me crever un œil. J’avais vingt ans et il était coincé sur un arbre, » Conrad avait déjà remarqué l’habitude du détective de parler avec les mains à chaque fois qu’il racontait une histoire, « j’ai voulu l’aider mais il était trop sauvage. Il m’a remercié d’un coup de griffe en pleine tronche ! Il y a des chats trop sauvages pour être approchés, même quand on veut les aider.

— Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, détective. »

Mais l’allusion échappa à Gavin.

« C’est con, hein ? La cicatrice la plus impressionnante est tout le temps cachée alors que la plus ridicule est au beau milieu de ma gueule.

— C’est vrai, mais votre secret est en sécurité avec moi : j’inventerais une histoire si on me demande. »

Si l’androïde avait pu enrouler ses bras autour de ce torse, la chaleur de ses paumes se serait répandue le long de ses articulations. Il aurait aussi posé sa tête dans le creux de cette épaule, respirant l’odeur de forêt dense, écoutant le rire de Gavin. Effrayé, Conrad interrompit cette tâche avant son exécution et fixa le dos de l’homme, si fragile et si pâle. Il ne devait pas faire ça.

Si le détective était responsable de ses dysfonctionnements, il pourrait aussi tout simplement enserrer la gorge et appuyer ses doigts sur le larynx. Il fallait trois minutes pour tuer un être humain par strangulation, le RK900 serait capable de verrouiller l’étreinte pour plusieurs longues heures.

Le regard froid, l’androïde faisait glisser ses mains vers la cible.

Il pensait qu’apaiser les émotions du détective ferait taire ses dysfonctionnements, mais au contraire, les contacts les dupliquaient, amplifiant la gravité des erreurs de code.

Le portable de Gavin se mit à vibrer et le détective s’en saisit, échappant sans le savoir à une étreinte fatale qui aurait mis fin à leur collaboration. Conrad restait immobile, partagé entre plusieurs tâches toutes classées prioritaires : il aurait aimé que la notion d’élimination cède la place au désir de se réfugier contre Gavin, mais la machine rigide continuait de s’opposer au déviant sensible.

Des redémarrages étaient nécessaires, voire urgents.

« Hé, Caleb, c’est le couple Stilton et Clinton, ils viennent d’envoyer le numéro. » Gavin lui tendit l’écran où une série de chiffres et des informations étaient regroupées. La révélation sauva le RK900 de ses dégénérescences :

« Détective, c’est le numéro de série du ZK200 qui est tombé du toit.

— Putain ! Je leur demande le nom du technicien tout de suite. »

Gavin écrivit rapidement sa requête, sentant la motivation revenir, animée par une dernière espérance. Le massage avait fait disparaître certaines douleurs aiguës et la nouvelle achevait de calmer les maux.

« Le nom du technicien est David Smith. Ils en sont sûrs. Ah c’est toujours un bonheur de tomber sur des gens organisés ! »

Le RK900 n’osait plus toucher Gavin, craignant les intentions qui pourraient se développer. Il voulait que Gavin se lève et s’écarte, alors en attenant, il se concentra sur le nom et réfléchissait :

« C’est un nom commun mais s’il revient régulièrement, c’est que c’est la même personne.

— Ouais. Et peut-être que ça donnera quelque chose, ou alors ça donnera rien du tout. À voir. »

Gavin se leva enfin, attrapant son pull et se rhabillant avant de s’étirer, véritable chat capable de se tordre dans des positions surprenantes.

« Vous allez mieux, détective ? »

Il frotta son épaule et sa nuque qui étaient encore bénies par des traces de chaleur.

« Ouais. Ouais, je vais mieux. Je sais que je t’engueule dès que tu veux jouer au protecteur, mais garde cette fonction : elle est bien. »

Conrad n’était pas vraiment du même avis, mais s’il contrôlait ses articulations, maîtrisait ses déviances, il pourrait peut-être retoucher Gavin sans crainte ? Cette supposition fût immédiatement supprimée, la tâche en contradiction avec ses programmes. Vraiment, les intelligences artificielles ne supportaient pas les paradoxes.

 

Ce n’est que le lendemain que le détective et son androïde sonnèrent à la porte des Watson. Même âge, même sexe, même amour et mêmes projets, les deux hommes approchaient de la quarantaine avec une sérénité admirable. John portait des lunettes d’un orange vif, donnant de la couleur à ses yeux fauve et son teint hâlé, effaçant son compagnon plus quelconque. Samuel semblait timide, quand il était en fait sourd. À la surprise de Conrad, Gavin avoua ne pas pouvoir parler le langage des signes, s’adressant donc surtout à John.

Une fois encore, le couple s’était attaché à un petit androïde durant le mois de janvier 2037 avant de s’en séparer un an plus tard, culpabilisant également en prenant conscience des responsabilités qu’amène une “nouvelle forme de vie”. À ces mots, Gavin se retint de les contredire, d’autant qu’il se demandait si la présence de Conrad n’influençait pas leur vocabulaire, car Samuel, doté d’un même regard glacé que l’androïde, observait l’androïde à la fois effrayé et intrigué par un potentiel signe de déviance.

« Vous avez acheté le ZK200 dans une franchise, vous avez pu le ramener à CyberLife quand même ou vous avez dû faire appel à un technicien ?

— À un technicien, » répondit John, surpris, « on n’était pas pressés, mais on avait tellement peur que Monica change et qu’elle souffre.

— Qui était ce technicien ? »

John questionna son mari pour vérifier. Gavin comprit ce que l’homme signait mais ne laissa rien paraître, déjà déçu quand John répondit :

« Magdalen McMurphy. Le nom sonne tellement bien, il m’avait marqué aussi. »

Avec un signe de tête, le détective confirma la musicalité du patronyme, mais il se sentait à nouveau coincé. Quoiqu’une porte ne se refermait pas forcément.

« Vous avez encore un numéro ou un mail ? Qu’on essaie de la contacter ?

— Bien sûr, je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite. »

Confus, Samuel demanda à son mari ce qu’il allait faire et essaya de le retenir avec quelques signes brefs que John interrompit. Tout en conservant un calme trompeur, Gavin remarqua des mots comme “autre”, “faux” et “disparu”.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Non, rien, en fait mon mari pense avoir revu notre enfant, mais les visages des androïdes ne sont pas uniques. Et puis, Monica a été recyclée, je ne vois pas ce qu’elle ferait dans un hôtel alors que McMurphy l’a prise il y a plusieurs mois. »

Gavin sentit son estomac chuter entre ses côtes, devenant peut-être légèrement pâle, mais il resta muet pendant que John répétait à Samuel qu’il avait certainement confondu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gavin enregistra le numéro pour contacter la technicienne dans la journée.

Conrad eut la présence d’esprit d’attendre d’être dans le couloir de l’étage avant de demander l’avis au détective :

« Vous pensez que McMurphy et Smith travaillent ensemble ?

— Peut-être pas, par contre, c’est bizarre que Samuel ait cru reconnaître l’androïde. »

L’ascenseur prenait son temps, se déplaçant avec une paresse de vieux monstre, les éclairant avec d’affreux néons jaunis.

« Vous croyez à son histoire ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas croire ou non un récit dont je ne sais rien. Je le convoquerai au poste de façon à ce que je puisse discuter avec lui sans son mec. »

Par la suite, le nom de David Smith fut à nouveau prononcé, chez Mary Schwartz et Patrick Patterson qui avait confié leur androïde aux bons soins de ce technicien en janvier dernier, tout comme Elizabeth et Margaret Collins. Si les deux anglaises avaient dépassé la soixantaine et avaient l’intention de finir leurs jours au nord des États-Unis, leur salon avait une bonne atmosphère londonienne où une odeur de thé noir planait.

Gavin posait les mêmes questions et obtenait les mêmes réponses, répétant le même dialogue, jusqu’au moment où Margaret posa sa main noire et parcheminée sur celle d’Elizabeth, blanche et tout aussi fragile. Leur contraste faisait leur beauté.

« Je dois vous avouer, détective, que nous avons recontacté monsieur Smith il y a deux mois. Nous nous sommes séparés de Sophia il y a six mois, mais nous regrettions notre choix.

— Vous vouliez la récupérer ? L’adopter à nouveau ?

— Oui, » confirma Elizabeth, « d’après quelques médias, les androïdes deviennent déviants et violents quand ils subissent de mauvais traitement. Pour notre part, nous la gâtions, mais nous avions peur pour son avenir : qu’arriverait-il à Sophia une fois qu’on serait _parties_ ? Un enfant humain grandit et devient autonome, une machine apparaît sur un héritage, tout au plus et nous avions peur de ça.

— Pourquoi avoir changé d’avis, alors ?

— Elizabeth a deux enfants d’un précédent mariage qui vivent toujours en Angleterre, nous l’aurions envoyée là-bas, jouant avec les démarches administratives. Par chance, on respecte les vœux des morts avec plus de rigueur aujourd’hui. »

Conrad, assis à côté du détective, regardait le chat qui s’était déjà endormi sur les cuisses de son associé, songeur face à tant d’affection pour des machines. D’où venait cet amour obstiné ? Comment s’obtenait-il ?

Gavin reprit la parole :

« Et qu’est-ce que David Smith vous a dit ?

— Qu’il avait recyclé Sophia. Qu’elle n’existait plus. »

L’étreinte de leurs mains se resserra, exprimant la douleur d’un deuil. Le deuil d’une machine. Et peut-être la fin de l’enquête : les androïdes, légués depuis plusieurs mois, étaient déjà tous détruits, anéantissant les chances de déviance. Quant aux autres couples qui avaient toujours leur ZK200, ils n’avaient rien d’anormal à signaler.

Conrad glissa un regard vers son coéquipier, se demandant si Gavin serait aussi touché si le robot venait à disparaître.

 

Gavin n’en pouvait plus : ses mains saisissaient des fils qui s’étiolaient et fanaient, disparaissant dans un mystère qui n’avait aucun sens, sentant la solution lui échapper. Le front contre le volant de sa voiture, il attendait que le RK900 prenne place sur le siège passager. Sur la tablette, Conrad observa :

« Le prochain couple s’appelle Smith. Ce n’est peut-être qu’une coïncidence puisque huit pourcents de la population américaine portent ce nom de famille.

— C’est quoi les prénoms ?

— Sarah et Oliver. »

Le détective soupira, le contact toujours coupé. Le RK900 l’entendit marmonner des injures.

« Vous devez rester concentré, détective, et poursuivre.

— Ça sert à rien, Playmobil ! On a toujours rien sur le coupable de Fathia ! Le seul truc dont on s’occupe, c’est ce putain de gamin qui est tombé sur une bagnole jeudi dernier et qui a été revendu, ses propriétaires s’en foutent totalement ! »

Ils n’avaient pas encore contacté les premiers parents, incertains quant aux règles de bienséance. Le plus important était de comprendre comment Théodore avait quitté son premier foyer pour s’échouer sur une voiture dans l’avenue Gratiot.

Conrad posa sa main sur l’épaule de Gavin, espérant ramener le calme qu’il avait réussi à lui insuffler la veille.

« Détective, les deux enquêtes sont peut-être liées.

— Peut-être ! Tu vois, c’est ça le problème : elles sont _peut-être_ liées.

— Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Vous êtes en colère, vous êtes frustré comme après la mort du lieutenant Anderson. » Conrad avait commencé à hausser la voix. « C’est pour ça que vous avez commencé à coucher avec mademoiselle El Harbi ? Pour oublier ? Vous voulez qu’on passe dans le quartier des prostituées ? L’Eden Club ? Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Que je remplace mademoiselle El Harbi dans votre lit ? Peut-être qu’après un soixante-neuf, vous accepterez de vous mettre au travail ? »

Gavin lui fila un violent coup de poing dans la joue, ne provoquant aucune douleur. Sur cet échec, il sortit de la voiture, fulminant. Pourquoi les androïdes voulaient être si libres dans un monde de merde ? Des gens en or comme Hank Anderson et Fathia El Harbi avaient leur cervelle cuite par une balle, abandonnant le combat tandis que des enfoirés continuaient de marcher à la surface de cette terre.

La peau synthétique se répara le long de sa mâchoire, supportant le coup, puis Conrad quitta également la voiture, sans la moindre crainte, s’approchant du détective, prêt à s’excuser si Gavin acceptait de l’écouter.

« Détective. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Ce n’est pas juste une enquête : je veux retrouver le coupable. Pas pour augmenter les statistiques, pas parce que j’ai été conçu pour ça, mais parce que je trouve que… c’est injuste. La mort de mademoiselle El Harbi est injuste et elle a réveillé quelque chose dans mes programmes.

— Quoi ? »

Les bras croisés, Gavin s’appuya sur le capot en soutenant le regard de l’androïde. La machine devait avouer.

« Avant de vous suivre dans le bureau de Fowler, je comptais aller à CyberLife pour être réparé, peut-être même pour être remplacé. Je deviens défectueux. Depuis quelques jours, j’ai l’impression de ressentir des émotions.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

— J’ai ressenti de la tristesse en voyant le corps de mademoiselle El Harbi, j’en ressens encore quand je vous vois dans cet état. Ou c’est du moins quelque chose qui s’y apparente. Je sais que les androïdes ne peuvent pas ressentir des émotions, mais je ne peux pas nier ou ignorer ces réactions.

— Ressentir des émotions, c’est juste la pire chose qui puisse t’arriver, machine. Ne me fais pas croire que tu peux être triste. Tu ne peux pas l’être. »

Gavin ne le croyait pas. Après tout, le RK900 n’était pas sûr de se croire lui-même. Pourtant, le thirium se mettait à bouillir mais l’androïde ne lança aucun processus de refroidissement, laissant cette colère chimique éclater. Il agrippa le col du détective pour maintenir contre lui, lui offrant une vue sur sa LED d’un rouge brûlant.

« C’est de votre faute, détective. Dès que je suis arrivé au commissariat, le 6 septembre, vous m’avez baigné dans une haine terrible. Tous, vous m’avez détesté sous prétexte que mon prédécesseur ne vous plaisait pas. Vous m’avez ridiculisé avec l’officier Chen, vous m’avez repoussé. » Ses doigts continuaient de serrer le col. Gavin se souvenait de quelques réflexes de sécurité et maintenait son bras entre le corps métallique et le sien, simple morceau de viande. « Sans le savoir, je découvrais un extrême avant d’en connaître un autre avec mademoiselle El Harbi : personne ne m’a parlé avec autant de respect qu’elle, avec autant de bienveillance. Et maintenant, un autre deuil vous frappe et vos émotions sont si fortes que même moi je ne peux pas y rester insensible. Vous êtes trop “vivant” et maintenant, je le sais, les choses auraient été très différentes avec la lieutenante White. Alors _félicitations_ , détective, vous y êtes parvenu : mes programmes sont devenus dégénérés. Grâce à vous. »

Enfin, l’androïde le relâcha, laissant Gavin abasourdi. Il ne pensait pas qu’une machine serait capable de parler comme ça. Connor n’avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

« Tu comptes aller à CyberLife ? » Sa question était stupide, mais il était incapable de dire autre chose.

« Si je fais ça, les souvenirs que vous m’avez demandé de garder disparaîtront. Tout comme vous, j’ai des tâches à accomplir, détective, alors aidez-moi : montrez un peu de bonne volonté pour que cette affaire soit conclue. Vous avez provoqué mes dysfonctionnements, vous me devez bien ça. Et après, je pourrais peut-être redevenir une machine. »

Gavin avait besoin de fumer. Il alluma une cigarette et observa les volutes de fumée s’évanouir dans l’air humide, encore secoué. Depuis l’extérieur, les humains imaginaient que travailler avec un androïde revenait à travailler avec un ordinateur capable de parler. Mais Gavin prenait conscience que c’était bien plus compliqué.

« Fathia avait raison. » Conrad l’interrogea du regard. « On devient humain quand on a souffert. À force de traîner avec nous, vous adoptez nos comportements et vous nous mimez. C’est pour ça que vous pétez tous un boulon. »

L’homme aurait pu s’exprimer avec colère, mais il semblait surtout inquiet. La fatigue, l’épuisement… ce cocktail de son quotidien émoussait son caractère pourtant fort. Gavin expira à nouveau avant de regarder Conrad avec, pour la première fois, de la peine :

« Je suis désolé. Et ne va pas à CyberLife, ne sois pas remplacé. »

Enfin apaisé, le thirium cessa de bouillir dans ses circuits, comme une mer reposée. Il n’aurait pas dû libérer ce bug, ce code étranger, mais Conrad ressentit un calme consolant. Et il avait enfin les excuses de Gavin.

« Je veux juste que vous m’aidiez, détective, et je vous aiderais aussi. Nous devrions pouvoir faire ça. »

Son partenaire s’apprêtait à répondre mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Le RK900 se permit de regarder pour lui.

« Détective, CyberLife vient de répondre pour nous dire que l’androïde appartenait à Amelia Stilton et Robert Clinton.

— Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre.

— Je suis d’accord avec vous. »

Et le duo retourna à la voiture pour rendre visite aux Smith.


	5. Réparations

Gavin n’osait plus regarder l’androïde.

Il sentait encore les mains saisir son col, tirant dessus, le soulevant presque. Surtout, il revoyait cette LED qui pulsait, rouge et furieuse, signe de danger, aussi bien pour lui que pour la machine.

Sur l’instant, Gavin avait été tenté de dégainer son arme pour tirer dans le torse de l’androïde et viser la pompe, l’éteignant de façon définitive en coupant la circulation du thirium si vital. Il l’aurait fait si Conrad ne s’était pas mis à parler. L’androïde n’avait abordé aucune statistique, aucune théorie d’enquête, il avait parlé de _lui_ en tant que sujet, en tant qu’être vivant dans un environnement et de ce que ce dernier mois représentait. L’androïde l’avait accusé avec une humanité surprenante, exprimant presque une douleur. Ou alors le programme social était réellement convaincant. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le RK900 n’avait pas réagi de cette façon plus tôt ?

Foutues machines. Il aurait dû lui dire d’aller à CyberLife mais sa mémoire aurait été détruite, tout comme les images de Fathia, derniers signes de son existence, sans oublier la base de données dont Gavin avait besoin pour poursuivre l’enquête. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le volant. Une fois l’affaire réglée, il déciderait avec Fowler quoi faire du RK900, défectueux ou non.

 

Les Smith habitaient en bordure de ville, isolés du cœur bruyant de Detroit. Leur maison, en travaux depuis des années, était bordée par une route qui se perdait dans une forêt brune et dorée. Même les tuiles brillaient sous les rares rayons qui perçaient le ciel d’automne. Un homme était en train de ratisser des feuilles mortes, balayant les vestiges d’été et soulevant, avec les mouvements du râteau, des parfums de tristesse.

« Monsieur Smith ? »

L’homme se retourna et, les yeux rivés sur la plaque que le détective lui présentait, confirma.

« Détective Gavin Reed, j’aimerais vous parler. »

Oliver Smith jeta un regard à l’associé du policier, jugeant tout de suite son regard froid trop intimidant. Un visage bien dessiné ne pouvait pas être encourageant quand il était si stoïque, mais l’homme n’avait pas le choix : il invita les deux visiteurs à entrer.

Sarah Smith venait de fêter ses trente ans et recevait pour la première fois de sa vie la police sous son toit, alors elle ignorait l’attitude à adopter. Devait-elle se montrer trop affable ou au contraire détachée ? Elle colla ses genoux l’un contre l’autre, indécise, et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour écouter le policer.

C’était devenue une routine pour lui et les mots devenaient pâteux, pourtant Gavin reposa les mêmes questions, écouta les mêmes réponses.

« Oui, nous avons adopté un ZK200 vers mai 2036 et nous nous en sommes séparés en décembre dernier. »

Sur un des murs du salon, il y avait une composition de photos de différentes tailles, à l’horizontal ou à la vertical, réunissant dans tranches de vie passées à la plage, à un repas de Noël, dans un parc d’attraction… Patchwork d’une famille heureuse où l’enfant androïde avait eu sa place.

« Vous l’avez acheté dans une franchise, c’est ça ?

— Oui.

— Et vous l’avez ramené à CyberLife ?

— Non, » répondit Oliver, « mon frère est technicien, il s’est proposé d’office pour le récupérer. Nous n’avons pas eu besoin de nous inscrire sur la liste d’attente.

— Comment s’appelle-t-il ? »

La question était aussi rapide qu’un coup de feu et Conrad lui-même était aux aguets.

« Il s’appelle David Smith.

— J’aimerais avoir son adresse.

— Pourquoi ? Enfin, oui, bien sûr... »

Oliver regardait à tour de rôle le détective et l’androïde. Sentant la panique l’envahir, Sarah tordit ses doigts et demanda doucement :

« Nous n’avons rien fait de mal, n’est-ce-pas ? CyberLife n’exigeait pas de ramener…

— Faire appel à un technicien qui n’appartient pas à CyberLife n’est pas un crime, madame Smith, tout va bien. Mais nous avons des recherches à faire et votre beau-frère pourrait avoir des informations dont nous avons besoin pour une enquête. »

Sarah commença à se détendre à l’instar de son mari, sentant quand même le doute gratter au fond, dérangeant sa conscience.

Le détective Reed voyait un malaise d’innocents, de citoyens qui n’avaient jamais eu à s’entretenir avec la police, une angoisse différente de celle ressentie par les coupables qui essaient de dissimuler leurs vices.

Malgré tout, le RK900 avait peut-être raison, la piste méritait d’être creusée.

 

Gavin connaissait mal ce coin de Detroit et, de retour dans la voiture, il entra l’adresse du commissariat sur le GPS. Ce qui n’échappa pas à l’androïde qui savait que le détective avait pourtant fini sa journée.

« Vous me ramenez au commissariat, détective ?

— Ouais. Avec ton pétage de plombs de tout à l’heure, je vais pas dormir de la nuit si tu restes chez moi.

— Je ne vous ferai rien, détective. »

Gavin désigna son propre col :

« Soulever quelqu’un est un geste de menace, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne le savais pas ?

— Je devais vous surprendre pour que vous m’écoutiez enfin. Juste pour une fois, » sa LED était bleue, calme et sereine. Il ne restait plus la moindre trace de colère, « et je crois que nous avons réussi à mettre les choses au clair. Et puis, je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, détective, je vous le certifie. »

L’humain croisa les bras et sonda l’androïde.

La machine était capable de mesurer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, de noter la dilatation de ses pupilles, d’interpréter ses gestes inconscients. Mais l’humain, lui, que pouvait-il faire à part scruter ce visage rigide ? La LED n’offrait que trois couleurs, un moyen d’expression très limité.

« Tu ressens quelque chose, là ?

— Non. J’attends de pouvoir vous montrer ce que j’ai enregistré chez les Smith et transférer ces données sur votre ordinateur. Mais vous avez des heures à respecter, alors je peux vous attendre demain matin au poste de police. Je n’imposerai pas ma présence. »

Pour l’instant, il était donc une machine conçue pour enquêter. Pas un androïde qui luttait contre des dérapages informatiques. Gavin l’examina encore un instant avant de noter un détail : Connor et Conrad partageaient le même visage, mais CyberLife avait réussi à changer l’allure d’un modèle à l’autre. Cela ne tenait pas seulement de la couleur des iris, même si sa jolie gueule n’inspirait pas la même sympathie que l’ancien modèle qui avait de grands yeux de biche : c’était que le RK900 semblait plus robuste, plus ferme. Et pourtant, c’était celui qui succombait au virus de la déviance.

Après une inspiration, Gavin rentra l’adresse de son appartement. Il voulait travailler sur ce que l’androïde avait enregistré.

 

Les fichiers se transféraient à une grande vitesse. Des images, des sons, des odeurs… Tout ce que le RK900 avait perçu chez les Smith. Des souvenirs sectionnés en morceaux pour faciliter les visionnages, sa mémoire morcelée en séquence et au service des hommes. Il y avait quelque chose d’impersonnel dans ce partage, mais c’était pour retrouver le tueur de Fathia.

Conrad s’arrêta soudain, hésitant à partager ce qu’il avait vécu chez Fathia sur le disque dur de l’ordinateur de Gavin. Ses doigts d’un blanc lunaire restèrent collés contre la surface de la tablette et se remirent à chauffer : finalement, il partagea ses souvenirs.

 « Hé, Play mobil, je pars courir.

— Vous voulez que je vienne, détective ?

— Certainement pas. »

Assis au bureau, l’androïde regardait son partenaire qui terminait d’enfiler un sweat-shirt. Gavin consultait son portable, guettant un message de Tina. Les deux collègues couraient ensemble le plus souvent possible et se motivaient avec une méthode bien à eux. Enfin, le téléphone sonna et afficha un message concis : « Bouge ton gros cul ! »

L’androïde entendit Gavin rire, ignorant pourquoi. L’homme accorda une caresse Gnocchi et sortit, sans rien ajouter pour l’androïde qui entendit la porte d’entrée se verrouiller. Seul dans la chambre, Conrad se leva et risqua un regard depuis une fenêtre pour voir que son partenaire était accompagné de l’officier Chen. Une amie qui ne suscitait pas la même sympathie que pour Fathia.

En reprenant place à l’ordinateur, Conrad se demandait à quoi ressemblait la vie du détective Reed. Malgré les quelques nuits de tendresse avec la prostituée, l’androïde avait compris que Gavin était célibataire. Il n’avait ni frère, ni sœur et ignorait qui était son père. Seule sa mère, Virginia, comptait. Pas d’enfant non plus, mais un chat aussi attendrissant qu’un bébé.

L’androïde parcourait les photos de la famille Smith, tenté de les comparer avec celles qu’il pourrait trouver sur l’ordinateur privé de son partenaire. Il apposa son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil, réprimant cette curiosité. Conrad observa comment Gnocchi était en train de pétrir un des oreillers sur le lit défait. Ses yeux verts se plissaient de bonheur et l’androïde entendait comment il ronronnait. Un chat adorable que l’androïde n’avait pas besoin d’apprivoiser, contrairement au propriétaire qu’il devait convaincre sans cesse. Finalement, Conrad posa à nouveau sa main sur la tablette. Après tout, réunir des informations sur son collègue lui permettrait de mieux travailler avec lui. Il ne faisait qu’apporter des données à son programme social. Oui, voilà, c’était pour son programme social.

 

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu’ils courraient, même si Tina excellait plutôt en bonds qu’en grandes enjambées. Ses cheveux, retenus en queue de cheval, commençaient à devenir emmêlés, électriques, et ses pommettes bronze tiraient à présent vers le cuivre.

Ils suivaient les séries de lampadaires dans le parc avant que Gavin ne se mette à ralentir, la poitrine en feu.

« Bah alors ? C’est ton anniversaire qui te rend aussi mou ?

— T’es aussi essoufflée que moi ! »

Tina avait fêté ses trente-et-un ans durant le printemps, possédant toujours la vitalité d’une jeune recrue. Elle avait perdu un peu de son désir de justice, confrontée au monde réel avec une brutalité qui désenchante, mais sa vivacité compensait, toujours motivée et volontaire. Le détective avait toujours été ravi de l’accueillir dans son équipe, d’autant qu’ils partageaient le même humour.

« Et tu cours pas, tu sautilles. T’as l’air ridicule !

— Je serai moins ridicule quand je te porterai jusqu’à l’hosto : on dirait un mourant qui est en train de rendre son dernier souffle quand tu respires. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Gavin lui donna un léger coup de pied au mollet avant de s’accouder à une des barrières qui bordaient le chemin. Le policier se sentait bouillir dans ce survêtement, insensible aux températures timorées. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front.

« T’as une tête à faire peur, quand même. Enfin, ça change pas de d’habitude. »

Tina lui adressa un clin d’œil, sautillant sur place. Elle sentait les gouttes de sueur sur sa nuque et ses tempes, rêvant déjà d’une bonne douche.

« Ouais. C’est l’effet andro’. »

Son amie se figea dans l’instant et l’humour s’évapora. Les lampadaires creusaient ses traits devenus alors sérieux.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

— Ouais… » Gavin croisa ses bras et réfléchit. « Je peux te confier un truc bizarre ?

— Bien sûr. »

Les deux policiers se mirent à trottiner, prenant leur temps sur ce chemin de terre devenue noire.

« C’est arrivé tout à l’heure, l’androïde s’est mis à dégénéré quand je lui ai dit que la piste qu’on suivait ne valait rien. C’est pas en rendant visite à des propriétaires de ZK200 qu’on retrouvera celui qui a tué Fathia. Et là, le robot s’est mis à me faire des reproches. » Gavin revoyait cette LED rouge et brûlante. « Il m’a dit qu’il avait repéré des bugs et que c’était de ma faute s’il était comme ça. Apparemment, nos blagues l’ont… détraqué.

— Oh merde.

— Ouais, comme tu dis. Je croyais que la déviance était un bug réglé, mais CyberLife s’est encore planté. »

Tina gardait les lèvres closes.

« Il avait l’air… furieux. Réellement. Et triste à cause de la mort de Fathia. J’étais presque convaincu, mais on est d’accords : les androïdes ne peuvent pas ressentir ? Pas vrai ?

— Je n’y crois pas non plus, » trancha Tina, la tête baissée. « Mais il y a quand même… des trucs bizarres. »

Les deux policiers ne croyaient pas que les machines puissent développer les mêmes réactions chimiques que leur propre complexe amygdalien produisait chaque jour. Les androïdes avaient-ils un équivalent de ce petit noyau si infime et si puissant ? Seul CyberLife le savait.

« Même si avec tout ce qui s’est passé l’an dernier, j’ai eu quelques doutes. Je n’en ai jamais parlé parce qu’il y avait bien plus grave, » sous-entendu douloureux au suicide de Hank, « mais j’avais acheté un AX400 plusieurs mois auparavant. Exactement le même que celui accusé d’avoir tué son propriétaire, tu te souviens ?

— Ouais, un des premiers crimes avant que tout le bordel commence.

— Oui. Forcément, j’ai commencé à flipper. Alors j’ai cherché à m’en débarrasser en la ramenant à CyberLife, mais comme tout le monde faisait pareil, c’était pas simple… » Tina se souvenait de tous les coups de fil aux techniciens, d’abord passés devant son androïde, puis en cachette, craignant de réveiller une quelconque émotion chez le robot. « Un jour, elle est venue me voir, d’elle-même, comme ça. Et elle m’a dit quelque chose d’étrange. Elle m’a dit « Madame Chen, je ne vous ai jamais déçue, pourquoi voulez-vous me désactiver ? ». Elle avait l’air vraiment effrayée. Je lui ai dit que j’avais peur qu’elle soit défectueuse, qu’elle soit déviante et elle m’a assuré de pas l’être. Elle voulait que je la garde.

— Elle _voulait_  ? Depuis quand les androïdes veulent quelque chose ?

— Ce sont ses mots, je te jure. C’est bizarre, hein ?

— Putain, oui. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Tina se mit à ralentir le pas. La sueur dans son dos commençait à devenir froide à mesure qu’elle revivait ces doutes poignants.

« Je ne l’ai pas écoutée. Je l’ai rendue et elle a été détruite. Je sais que ce n’était qu’une machine mais parfois, je me sens mal quand j’y repense. J’espère vraiment qu’elle ne ressentait rien, ou ça ferait de moi un monstre. »

Malgré la pénombre, Gavin comprit que son amie était au bord des larmes tant sa gorge semblait étroite, comprimant les sons. Touché, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l’amena contre lui avant de lui rappeler que l’AX400 ne pouvait rien ressentir. Tina, humaine, ne faisait que de l’anthropomorphisme.

« N’empêche, je l’aimais bien, cette Carol. »

Certainement que l’AX400 avait prévu d’être gardée et de lutter contre la déviance naissante. Un schéma que le RK900 comptait suivre.

Même les machines pouvaient être naïves, pensant contrôler leurs dysfonctionnements tout en restant avec les créatures les plus instables qui soient, les humains.

 

Conrad parcourait les photos triées par mois, remontant la vie de Gavin dans un compte-à-rebours de souvenirs et de sensations immortalisés. Gnocchi était une véritable star, apparaissant sur la majorité des clichés : sur les épaules de son maître qui cuisinait, roulé en boule sur le ventre de Gavin quand ce dernier discutait avec le photographe, caché au fond d’un placard avec une sauterelle immense dans la gueule. Beaucoup de photos étaient en fait des vidéos, l’animé ayant pris le pas sur le figé depuis longtemps.

Sur les extraits, les jours s’éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure : août et ses nuances d’or, juillet et son soleil de plomb, juin et ses pluies d’argent. Il y avait aussi des souvenirs de vacances d’été : pas d’horizon parisien ou moscovite, les congés de Gavin se résumaient à lézarder sur le balcon, face au décor de Detroit. Conrad reconnaissait ce sourire un peu puéril mais franc, les dents belles et dignes d’une mâchoire américaine. L’androïde toucha ses propres lèvres et imita l’expression, étira ses muscles flexibles, puis renonça.

Quelques jours auparavant, l’appareil photo avait surpris Fathia en train de se faire un masque, la frange et les cheveux retenus avec une pince. Elle essayait de se cacher, un grand éclat de rire muet tandis que Gavin l’embêtait pour s’amuser.

Encore quelques sauts plus profonds dans le passé et Conrad s’arrêta sur une photo. Un simple cliché pris sur une terrasse où s’étaient réunie une vingtaine d’invités, des collègues du commissariat. Au-dessus de leur tête étaient suspendues des guirlandes qui alignaient des ampoules dorées, invitant les étoiles artificielles qui volaient la lumière du soleil qui se couchait. Invitée également, la nuit s’étalait sur le jardin derrière. Selon l’angle, Conrad comprit que Tina tenait l’appareil et qu’elle avait improvisée un _selfie_ aux côtés de Gavin, un peu surpris mais offrant un beau sourire. Les deux amis étaient radieux, trinquant deux flûtes à champagne presque vides, les lueurs de miel glissant sur les corps de verre, caressant les cheveux et jetant des éclats de bonheur dans les regards. Un instant éphémère à une soirée amicale qui était devenu un portrait splendide, embelli par les couleurs qui s’harmonisaient et surtout, par la douceur surprenante sur le visage du détective.

Sans la moindre seconde d’hésitation, Conrad transféra ce cliché dans sa mémoire, intrigué par cette atmosphère. Il ignorait tout du printemps et de l’été, mais il avait envie de connaître ces périodes de renaissance, voir les jours s’éterniser et la végétation se réveiller pour se développer en fragrances. Découvrir ce que le monde pouvait offrir. Découvrir Gavin et non pas seulement le détective Reed. C’était peut-être pour ça que les androïdes de CyberLife étaient conçus dans des laboratoires blancs et aseptisés, sans odeur, sans chaleur, sans contact, stériles pour que les désirs ne puissent pas naître, loin des jardins fous et indisciplinés. Mais la machine avait poussé le portail d’un éden, ou alors d’un enfer, et malgré les incertitudes qui l’assaillaient, elle continuait de s’enfoncer dans cet univers, descendant les marches d’un escalier torturé sans savoir où il la mènerait.

En plus du _selfie_ , il y avait des vidéos courtes et aux bandes sonores saturées de rires de cette soirée. Sous les encouragements de Tina, Gavin dansait avec Chris Miller avant de la mettre au défi de faire une limbo, et l’officier ne s’en sortait pas si mal. Applaudissements, blagues amusantes, rires, cris surpris… le RK900 n’avait jamais vu les policiers aussi enjoués, aussi vivants. Sous ce crépuscule éternel, il les découvrait autrement.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire du RK900 ?

— Le laisser tranquille pour l’instant. Et quand cette enquête sera résolue, je verrai avec Fowler. »

Avec un signe de tête, Tina confirma que c’était une bonne décision. Les deux policiers se mirent d’accords pour ménager la machine, ne désirant pas la détraquer davantage. Elle insista à nouveau pour qu’au moindre problème, il l’appelle.

Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir le hall de son immeuble, Tina l’interpella :

« Hé, Gavin. Connor n’est jamais devenu comme ça, je crois. Il est toujours resté si… “machine”. Je me demande si c’est mieux ou si Hank ne serait pas encore en vie si l’androïde avait montré plus de signes humains. »

Gavin haussa les épaules.

« Si ce que dit CyberLife est vrai, la déviance est juste un bug, alors Hank se serait probablement tué de déception. Mais je suppose qu’on ne le saura jamais.

— Sans doute… »

Sa question sema pourtant un trouble dans l’esprit du détective. La déviance n’était pas réelle, les informaticiens les plus chevronnés, ou en tout cas auto-proclamés chevronnés, l’avaient répété pendant des mois, ne laissant pas la parole à ceux qui se montraient plus prudents concernant ces conclusions. Pourtant, certains mensonges adoucissaient l’existence et si Connor avait montré la plus petite once de sympathie, même factice, Hank aurait peut-être rangé son flingue dans son placard avant de se caler devant la télé pour finir un match de basket-ball. Mais les choses s’étaient déroulées autrement.

Gavin ne ressentait plus l’envie de s’acharner sur le RK900 : malgré la ressemblance du visage et du nom, le détective avait fini par dissocier les deux modèles. Dans l’ascenseur, il ricana en constatant que sa haine avait disparu, il le sentait en se rappelant que l’androïde lui avait reproché d’être responsable de ses dysfonctionnements quand ces derniers le rendaient en fait plus humain, et donc plus sympathique.

Il fallait que le détective pousse une machine à péter les plombs pour que sa nature mécanique s’efface en même temps que sa rancœur. Quel foutu monde tordu.

Depuis la chambre, Conrad entendit la porte d’entrée se déverrouiller. Il avait passé les dernières minutes allongé sur le lit, attiré par la quiétude d’un Gnocchi maintenant réveillé et qui se régalait de tant d’attention. L’androïde avait commencé par gratter la base des oreilles duveteuses avant que le tigre de salon ne cale son front dans le creux de cette paume douce. L’androïde avait senti dans sa main le souffle chaud et vibrant du chat heureux et, couché sur les draps, il avait fixé le plafond, partageant sans le savoir la vue de nombreuses insomnies. Mais quand il entendit le détective dans le couloir, l’androïde se redressa très vite, finalement rassuré que Gavin se dirige directement vers la salle de bains.

Sage et mécanique, Conrad s’installa de nouveau face à l’ordinateur. Il avait déjà pris la précaution de fermer tous les fichiers qu’il avait parcourus et gardait l’image de la soirée comme un secret, la confinant dans des endroits sûrs de sa mémoire.

 

Lorsqu’il prit place sur le fauteuil de bureau, Gavin poussa un soupir. Ses jambes auraient été incapables de le porter quelques mètres de plus. La serviette sur les épaules, il dégageait encore de la buée, la peau rougie par l’eau brûlante. Avant de se mettre au travail, le détective envoya à Tina un message qui se résumait en un « je suis pas mort, appelle pas les pompes funèbres pour demain » que Conrad lut par-dessus son épaule. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et fit éclater de rire Gavin : « appelle-les pour moi alors, RIP mes belles jambes fuselées, 11/04/2008 - 13/10/2039 ».

« Alors, boîte de métal, qu’est-ce que tu as repéré d’intéressant ? » demanda enfin le détective, posant son portable à côté.

L’androïde se pencha et sélectionna l’extrait où apparaissait le mur pictural. De l’index, il désigna à son coéquipier un homme qui ressemblait à Oliver Smith.

« Il s’agit de David Smith. Son casier judiciaire est vide donc sa fiche civile n’était pas dans mes données, mais j’ai vite trouvé des informations sur lui.

— Et tu as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ?

— Il est né le 23 septembre 1999, a divorcé deux fois et…

— T’as cru qu’on était dans un _speed dating_  ? Des infos intéressantes, j’ai dit !

— Il a fait des études d’ingénierie dans le Maine et, suite au succès grandissant de CyberLife, il est revenu s’installer en ville dans les années 2020 pour ouvrir une boutique modeste mais qui fonctionne. »

Grâce à l’adresse, Gavin repéra les lieux et commença à visualiser le quartier.

« Et tu as trouvé quoi sur McMurphy ?

— Elle ne travaille pas à son propre compte mais pour une autre boutique assez réputée aussi. Il n’y a pas grand-chose sur elle malheureusement, elle vient de finir ses études et doit encore se faire un nom.

— On ira leur rendre visite demain matin, j’ai contacté Samuel Watson et je l’attends au poste pour 14 heures, je dois lui poser des questions aussi.

— Très bonne initiative, détective. »

Gavin garda ses bras croisés mais fut surpris par ce compliment inattendu. Son air étonné rappela à Conrad la photo qu’il avait dissimulée.

« N’ayez pas l’air aussi surpris alors que je n’ai jamais remis en question vos aptitudes, seulement votre bonne volonté.

— Donc je suis un bon détective ?

— Vous baissez vite les bras et vous n’avez aucun talent pour mettre à l’aise votre interlocuteur, mais je pense que vous savez faire vos preuves. Un brin d’agressivité est toujours utile dans ce milieu, je suppose.

— Ce n’est pas du tout un portrait flatteur.

— Mais il est réaliste. »

Gavin jeta un œil à l’écran où il se voyait. Tel quel, il remarqua enfin combien sa carrure s’était fragilisée et se promit d’y remédier. Son métier demandait certaines conditions physiques et mentales, surtout à Detroit, ou alors il finirait comme Hank.

Conrad finit par poser sa main sur son épaule et, avec l’ombre d’un sourire, ajouta :

« Ceci dit, je pense vraiment que vous êtes capable de résoudre cette enquête et d’accéder au grade de sergent, détective Reed. »

Si même le robot reconnaissait qu’il pouvait être nommé sergent Reed, le policier n’en demandait pas plus. Gavin s’adressa alors à Gnocchi, toujours étendu sur l’oreille, et désigna du doigt le RK900 :

« T’entends ça, Gnocchi ? La machine va m’appeler sergent Reed.

— Seulement si vous m’appelez enfin  par mon vrai nom. »

Au lieu de répondre, Gavin se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait assez bossé pour ce soir : il voulait juste manger un morceau devant un film qu’il avait déjà vu trente fois sur Amsung avant d’aller se coucher.

Le RK900 savait qu’un exercice physique intense libérait de l’endorphine, rendant les humains paisibles comme des androïdes dociles. Il s’était donc assis à l’autre bout du canapé sans craindre la moindre remontrance, regardant aussi _Three Bodies_ , un des derniers films de David Fincher. Le personnage principal, incarné par Rooney Mara et qui brillait grâce au charisme de l’actrice, pourchassait des pilleurs de tombe modernes. Ce visage mutin qui n’avait pas pris une ride rappelait à Gavin le béguin qu’il avait eu, ado’, pour Lisbeth Salander dans _Millenium_ , déjà sensible aux silhouettes androgynes et surtout à l’association de cheveux foncés et d’un regard très clair, presque froid.

L’homme repoussa alors son assiette, repensant à sa conversation avec Tina. Rooney Mara allait résoudre une énième fois l’enquête, Gavin connaissait la fin par cœur, alors il demanda à l’androïde :

« Au fait, Robocop, t’es au courant de ce qui s’est passé l’an dernier ?

— Est-ce que vous faîtes allusion à la mission principale du RK800 ?

— Ouais.

— Je sais que les androïdes déviants ont commencé une révolution au mois de novembre et mon prédécesseur y a mis fin. Cette situation a conduit CyberLife à recycler près de quatre-vingt-neuf pourcents de leur production et à chercher la source de ces défauts informatiques pour qu’ils ne se répètent pas chez les nouveaux modèles. »

Tout cela, le RK900 le savait grâce à des mises-à-jour de données : un tel événement, même s’il s’était terminé sur un échec, ne pouvait pas être ignoré par le dernier prototype policier.

« Et qu’est-ce que t’en penses, toi ? De ces revendications ?

— Elles n’ont aucune importance, détective. Vous pensez peut-être que mon avis concernant mon prédécesseur a changé, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Connor avait un devoir à accomplir. Il a été conçu pour stopper la révolte des machines défectueuses. »

Ignorant le film, Gavin s’assit en tailleur pour mieux voir l’androïde, un coude sur le dossier du canapé :

« Et pourquoi t’as été conçu, toi ? On pensait que Connor rejoindrait la police mais finalement, il avait un autre rôle. C’est pareil pour toi ?

— La déviance est un problème réglé, je n’ai été conçu que pour une seule chose : assister la police de Detroit. »

Le RK900 n’hésitait sur aucun mot, récitant les instructions reçues et établissant des faits. Le but de son existence était clair, et s’il était perturbé par quelques déviances, ses programmes sauraient redresser la situation.

« Tina m’a posé une question intéressante tout à l’heure, » les récitations d’élève mécanique n’avaient aucune valeur pour Gavin, il voulait creuser plus loin, comprendre la machine sans la détraquer pour autant, « et puisque tu es un androïde, ton avis pourrait apporter une réponse.

— Je vous écoute.

— Si Connor avait montré ne serait-ce qu’un peu d’humanité, est-ce que Hank se serait suicidé quand même ? »

Ah, sa LED laissa échapper un éclair jaune, traduisant un semblant de malaise. Conrad réfléchissait aux possibilités mais le peu qu’il connaissait sur le lieutenant Anderson trompait ses statistiques. L’intelligence artificielle jugea la question difficile, même délicate.

« Si le lieutenant Anderson avait des problèmes sociaux, Connor devait être le seul élément interactif de son environnement… Oui, le lieutenant Anderson aurait certainement renoncé au suicide si le programme social du RK800 avait été plus efficace. »

Le RK900 n’osait pas regarder son coéquipier, voyant enfin où l’humain voulait en venir, comprenant enfin l’origine de cette haine.

« Si t’es le RK900, tu es donc supérieur au RK800, et pourtant, tu es devenu presque défectueux. » Conrad n’appréciait pas le mot mais il ne pouvait pas contredire son collègue. « Je suis étonné que Connor ne soit pas devenu comme toi, il y avait de quoi devenir fou quand on travaillait avec Hank. »

Gavin avait arrêté de compter les retards irrespectueux du lieutenant, toutes les fois où il se pointait en réunion, l’haleine brûlante de whiskey, et ses erreurs qu’il fallait reprendre. Mais le RK800 avait supporté les sautes d’humeur du lieutenant, son alcoolisme d’éponge et son humeur instable. CyberLife s’était bien foiré sur le programme de psychologie…

« Mon programme social est supérieur à celui du RK800, » se défendit l’androïde, « ce qui inclut peut-être que je suis plus sensible aux interactions. Ou alors, peut-être que CyberLife n’a pas trouvé de solution pour mettre un terme à la déviance, peut-être que les androïdes ont juste la possibilité de mieux lutter contre ? Comme un système immunitaire ? » proposa Conrad, citant sa propre expérience. « Vous l’avez dit vous-même : à force de vivre parmi vous, nous finissons par vous imiter. Comme des oncologues qui sont exposés aux radiations qui développent des cancers tout en essayant de trouver un remède à ces maladies, les androïdes cherchent à aider les humains alors que nous sommes exposés sans arrêt à vos émotions contagieuses et nous devons lutter contre elles. »

Ce parallèle permit à Gavin de comprendre, surpris par la justesse de cet exemple, par la logique de la situation.

« Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir redevenir une machine ?

— Je ne sais pas, détective, mais je dois essayer, ou retourner à CyberLife. »

Contrairement à l’AX400 de Tina, le RK900 luttait seul et ne demandait rien au détective : en cas d’échec, il semblait même résigné pour être désactivé.

« Donc tu ne veux ni ressentir, ni être libre.

— Non. Cela ne fait pas partie de mes fonctions.

— Ahah, bien sûr que non, » il y avait presque de la condescendance chez l’humain, l’être habitué aux émotions, « jusqu’à maintenant, tu as “ressenti” surtout de la colère ou de la tristesse, enfin, de ce que tu m’as raconté. Que des trucs désagréables. Mais peut-être qu’un jour, tes circuits transmettront une autre information, quelque chose de vraiment sympa, et là, tu seras peut-être moins sûr de toi. »

Si Conrad s’était montré honnête, il aurait répondu que la déviance l’effrayait. Il se souvenait de la sensation partagée par le ZK200 tombé du toit, celle qui se rapprochait de la peur. Mais l’androïde connaissait déjà les sensations plus agréables, celles qui réchauffent le thirium, facilitent la transcription de ses codes, qui rendent le titane plus solide. Alors le RK900 pencha sa tête vers le détective et demanda :

« Qui vous dit que je ne connais pas ce quelque chose de vraiment sympa ? »

Sa répartie était décidément déstabilisante par moment : après tout, les androïdes de CyberLife étaient connus pour pouvoir passer les dernières versions du test de Turing, trompant habillement les interlocuteurs. Sans cette rigidité mécanique, cette LED et ce brassard bleu, Gavin pourrait presque être convaincu.

« Quand est-ce que tu as ressenti ça ?

— Il y a eu plusieurs moments. Mais la première fois, je crois que c’était quand vous m’avez présenté comme un modèle domestique à votre ancien camarade de classe, Peter. »

À la mention de ce moment, Gavin se mit à rire spontanément, puis se leva, débarrassant sa table en lançant :

« Putains d’androïdes. »

Les réactions des machines étaient si convaincantes que les certitudes de l’homme s’effritaient, faisant voler en éclats des philosophies bien personnelles. Si Conrad avait été humain, Gavin l’aurait motivé d’un coup de pied au derrière, l’encourageant à s’exprimer, à vivre. Mais le RK900 était une machine et l’humain ne pouvait pas contredire la logique de réprimer des dysfonctionnements. Pourtant, lui, doué d’émotions et être libre, ne comprenait pas cette volonté de rester un automate quand on pouvait être victime volontaire de passions grisantes. Qu’est-ce qui se passait réellement dans les biocomposants des robots quand ils avaient l’ _impression_ de ressentir ? Et était-ce vraiment un mal ? Pourquoi les androïdes déviants étaient-ils dangereux ?

La tête pleine de questions, Gavin tourna le verrou de sa chambre à cause de la présence du RK900 dans le salon. Il posa son arme de service sur sa table de chevet, commença à se déshabiller avant de changer d’avis : il tourna à nouveau le verrou, ne craignant rien. S’exposer pour obtenir des réponses, laisser un accès pour l’androïde s’il avait bien l’intention de lui faire du mal. Et si le déviant entrait, Gavin le détruirait. Mais il n’aurait peut-être pas besoin de se défendre : Conrad resterait sûrement dans le salon toute la nuit pour attendre le matin. Sûrement.

 

La lieutenante White venait de rentrer de son congé maladie. Elle appréhendait son retour mais finalement, Jeffrey Fowler avait simplement sa mine renfrognée des jours habituels et il la salua avec une poignée de main cordiale, sans rancœur. Aubrey retrouva ensuite quelques collègues : parmi les visages familiers, elle cherchait celui de l’androïde mais, par bonheur, il était absent.

Devant la machine à café, le gobelet se remplissant de cappuccino bon marché, Aubrey discutait avec le détective Collins, demandant les dernières nouvelles. Patrick Brown avait enfin rompu avec sa copine, une véritable vipère qui le surveillait sans cesse : le comble du flic pisté n’avait pas manqué de faire rire l’équipe, compatissant avec l’infortuné désormais libéré. Ah oui, la nièce de l’officier Person, une petite Jessica, était née la semaine dernière, et la chienne de Chris Miller avait aussi accouché de quatre chiots adorables que le policier donnerait une fois les petits sevrés.

Après avoir siroté la moitié de son café, Aubrey se risqua enfin à demander :

« Et l’androïde ? Vous l’avez renvoyé à CyberLife ?

— Pas du tout, après ton départ, Gavin s’est porté volontaire pour bosser avec. »

La lieutenante White était surprise par cette nouvelle. À l’instar de ses collègues, elle se souvenait de la rancœur du détective à l’encontre des androïdes, alors elle ne s’expliquait pas cette initiative. Ben Collins lui raconta tout en détails, lui apprenant également la mort de Fathia El Harbi, choquant Aubrey, mais son moment de deuil fut interrompu par le retour du détective Reed. Aubrey White essuya les larmes naissances et se concentra sur son collègue, pourtant, elle pouvait regarder et scruter, Gavin Reed allait bien : la présence de l’androïde n’avait laissé aucun impact. Pas la moindre ombre ne planait.

Il était bientôt quatorze heures et le détective ruminait, ne remarquant pas tout de suite le retour de la lieutenante. Conrad et lui avaient rendu visite à David Smith et l’homme leur avait confirmé sa profession et sa passion d’analyser les androïdes. D’ailleurs, le connaisseur avait remarqué que le RK900 était un modèle unique et s’était beaucoup intéressé au dernier prototype. Mais quand le technicien avait assuré avoir détruit tous les ZK200 reçus quelques mois auparavant, Gavin et son associé n’avaient eu plus aucune raison de rester.

Ensuite, ils avaient été à la boutique où travaillait Magdalen McMurphy pour apprendre qu’elle était partie en congés à Los Angeles et qu’elle ne reviendrait pas avant deux jours. Le détective pouvait toujours lui envoyer un message mais autant attendre son retour.

Alors que Gavin retirait son manteau pour le poser sur le dossier du fauteuil, Conrad se risqua à supposer :

« Peut-être qu’on aura plus de chance avec Samuel Watson. »

L’optimisme de l’androïde ne cessait de soutenir le détective, rappelant que c’était toujours une piste à creuser et son associé poussa juste un grognement à peine enthousiaste.

« Ça fait quand même chier. Et puis pourquoi Fathia a fait tatouer ce putain de numéro ?

— Elle ne possédait pas un modèle de cette série ?

— Non, j’en suis sûr. Et elle n’avait pas d’enfants, machine ou humain. »

Conrad se retint d’observer que Fathia possédait peut-être des secrets que le détective ignorait, comme il lui avait caché le handicap de sa mère.

« Vous oubliez le détail du gel sous les ongles.

— J’ai rien oublié du tout, Robocop, j’y pense, mais je n’y comprends rien. Toi non plus, d’ailleurs. »

Face à cette vérité, l’androïde abdiqua. Gavin s’apprêta à lui demander d’aller lui chercher un café quand un des androïdes de l’accueil, un ST300, arriva accompagné de Samuel Watson.

Gavin avait la salle d’interrogatoire pour vingt minutes. Leur conversation aurait pu se dérouler à son bureau, étant donné que les policiers parlant le langage des signes étaient peu courants, mais la pièce confinée apportait une allure officielle et sérieuse. Intimidante. Samuel Watson n’avait pas d’autre choix que de parler.

Conrad avait reçu l’ordre de rester dans la pièce attenante, de l’autre côté du miroir : sa présence aurait ajouté un malaise inutile.

Dès que le détective Reed se mit à parler avec ses mains, Samuel Watson écarquilla les yeux :

«  _Vous parlez le langage des signes !_  »

Le policier confirma en occultant les explications, insistant sur le fait qu’il voulait sa version de l’histoire à propos de l’enfant androïde aperçu dans un hôtel. Encouragé par son interlocuteur qui parlait très bien avec des gestes fluides, l’homme expliqua tout : deux mois auparavant, dans un hôtel à l’entrée de la ville, Samuel Watson avait vu en bas des marches de l’établissement trois hommes avec Monica.

«  _Beaucoup de ZK200 partagent la même face, comment vous l’avez reconnue ?_  »

Samuel Watson attendait le bus et avait eu tout le temps de l’observer, d’observer que la petite le fixait avec une expression proche de la peur. Elle ne regardait que lui, ce qui était un fait curieux. Est-ce que Samuel connaissait les hommes présents ? Non, malheureusement, et il ne se souvenait pas du tout de leur visage. Mais il était certain : l’enfant était Monica.

Le détail concernant la peur rappela à nouveau à Conrad l’état de panique qui avait hanté le modèle à la décharge. C’était un point commun que l’androïde ne pouvait pas négliger et qu’il était temps de partager avec son coéquipier.

Samuel réclama alors son sac à dos resté dans la pièce voisine et Gavin demanda à Conrad, en langage des signes, d’accéder à la demande de l’interrogé. Là, l’homme fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit son portable où était enregistrée une vieille facture.

«  _Il y a le numéro de série de Monica._  »

Gavin jeta un œil en même temps que le RK900 qui enregistra les chiffres. 227 692 283-23. Le détective était tenté de rappeler au père que les ZK200 avaient été détruits, mais Monica avait été confiée à McMurphy et il ne pouvait donc rien confirmer avant le retour de la technicienne. Mais pourquoi cette femme, sortie de ses études, aurait gardé un modèle enfant ?

Face à l’insistance de Samuel, le détective promit de jeter un œil.

«  _Si vous la retrouvez, ramenez-la, s’il vous plaît._  »

Gavin retint un soupir exténué pour acquiescer. Ce n’était pas le moment de rappeler à l’interrogé qu’il s’agissait d’un commissariat, pas d’une fourrière à robots.

 

Le détective était en train de raccompagner Samuel Watson vers l’entrée quand la même ST300 revint.

« Détective Reed, mesdames Elizabeth et Margaret Collins souhaitent vous voir. »

Derrière l’androïde, Gavin remarqua le couple d’auteures. Leurs vêtements pastel chics étaient des empreintes tenaces de leur salon _british_ , rappelant la silhouette de la regrettée Elizabeth II, inspirant un certain respect au détective qui les invita à s’asseoir face à son bureau.

Les vieilles dames portaient un parfum de dragée qui s’estompait sous l’odeur étouffante de café, tout comme leurs nuances douces qui rivalisaient avec le bleu marine des uniformes et les casquettes noires et luisantes.

« Détective, » commença Margaret, « nous avons beaucoup réfléchi depuis votre visite et nous sommes venues vous apporter le numéro de série de Sophia.

— Mesdames, euh… » Gavin se gratta la tête, essayant d’être aimable, « j’ai rendu visite au technicien, David Smith, et il me confirme que tous les androïdes qu’il a reçus il y a plus d’un mois ont été déjà recyclés. »

Elizabeth afficha une mine déçue mais sa femme n’abandonna pas pour autant : dans son portefeuille, elle avait griffonné le numéro de série de l’enfant abandonné sur un carton qu’elle tendit au policier.

« Essayez tout de même, détective, j’y tiens. Je crois qu’avec un numéro de série, votre partenaire peut retrouver des androïdes, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Et si le ZK200 a bien été détruit ?

— Alors nous ferons notre deuil. »

Un mois auparavant, Gavin aurait éclaté de rire, mais il n’y avait pas le moindre sourire à réprimer, juste une vive curiosité. Il posa ses coudes sur le rebord du bureau et se pencha vers les deux dames :

« Je vais être brutal, mais pourquoi ne pas en adopter un autre ? Les ZK200 et les autres modèles sont toujours en vente, non ? Ce sont des machines, c’est comme acheter un nouvel ordi ou une nouvelle voiture. »

Margaret, visiblement plus intrépide qu’Elizabeth, renchérit avec fierté, le menton haut :

« Nous avons commis une erreur, détective, en nous séparant de Sophia et nous tenons à la récupérer pour nous faire pardonner. Elle, _ce_ ZK200 qui porte _ce_ numéro, » insista l’anglaise, l’index tapotant le morceau de papier, «  _notre_ petite Sophia et pas un autre. Ce ne sont peut-être que des objets pour vous, mais des objets doués d’une raison, d’une logique, ce qui les rend uniques. Il n’y a rien de curieux à aimer un androïde et, croyez-moi ou non, on peut être aimé en retour. »

Gavin n’insista pas en voyant dans l’obstination des deux mères les mêmes regrets que Tina. À quoi bon leur dire que cette affection faisait partie du programme du ZK200 ?

Depuis son propre bureau, Conrad faisait semblant de ne pas entendre, penché sur l’écran avec le code de Monica. Un code, voire même une clé qui désignait un lieu. Monica n’avait pas été recyclée.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elizabeth et Margaret remercièrent le détective qui tendit le papier au RK900. Immédiatement, l’androïde se mit à chercher.

Quand Gavin reprit sa place à son bureau après avoir dit au revoir aux deux femmes, Conrad le fixait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Détective, j’ai localisé les deux androïdes.

— Les _deux_  ?

— Monica, celui qui appartenait aux Watson, et Sophia, qui appartenait aux Collins. »

Le détective se précipita sur l’écran pour vérifier ce que son associé avançait. Deux points rouges étaient bien apparus sur la carte, un bâtiment en bordure de ville. Deux minuscules points mais rouges comme des signes d’alerte.

« Et ils sont au même endroit…

— Oui. »

Gavin sentait son cœur cogner fort, l’adrénaline se répandant par à-coups puissants. En fin de compte, l’entêtement d’une mère pouvait être justifié. Poussé par un réflexe de victoire, la main du détective frotta le dos de l’associé.

« Bien joué, Robocop ! »

Conrad pencha modestement la tête, dissimulant un sourire trop timide pour être vu. La machine ne devait ressentir ni déception, ni satisfaction, mais il venait de dévoiler une incohérence de témoignage. Il venait de prouver au détective Reed qu’il était utile. L’enquête avançait.

« J’aimerais bien savoir comment le technicien va justifier le fait qu’un de ces androïdes est toujours actif.

— Détective, nous devrions aller sur place _avant_ d’aller interroger David Smith à nouveau. »

En espérant, dans ce cas, que le lieu n’était pas fermé : s’il s’agissait d’une propriété privée et verrouillée, Gavin et l’androïde ne seraient pas libres d’entrer. Et pourvu qu’il n’y ait aucun danger.

« Ouais, autant récupérer des éléments avant de retourner le voir. »

 

Bien qu’il ne fût pas spécialement croyant, bien qu’il ne fût pas réticent à un peu d’action, l’allure de la grange n’inspirait pas une grande confiance à Gavin. Le détective gara sa voiture à l’ombre d’un platane, les roues lourdes écrasant les feuilles au sol, si fragiles. Le ciel s’était dégagé depuis ce matin, son bleu contrastant avec la façade autrefois orange du bâtiment. Ce n’était qu’une ferme abandonnée, oubliée près d’une des trop nombreuses routes américaines, si isolée que les oiseaux ne daignaient même pas y installer leur nid. À moins qu’une activité trop régulière les fasse fuir ? Pour le moment, un silence pesant s’était englué dans les alentours.

« L’endroit ne semble pas fermé, c’est déjà un point positif. »

Conrad confirma d’un signe de tête et se dirigea vers un escalier étriqué qui semblait prêt à mordre avec ses marches édentées. Au-dessus, une porte en bois avait subi les assauts de nombreuses pluies et morsures de neige, gonflant dans l’encadrure devenue étroite.

« Cette porte n’a pas été utilisée depuis plusieurs années, détective, il doit y avoir un autre accès. »

Touchant avec nervosité la crosse de son arme, Gavin suivit le RK900 dans ses explorations. Quand il s’approchait, l’androïde pouvait entendre les battements sourds de son cœur, à tel point qu’il se sentit obligé de préciser :

« Vous ne craignez rien, détective, je suis doté de réflexes militaires et je sais me battre.

— Oh mais ta gueule, ce n’est pas de la peur, c’est de l’excitation ! »

S’il avait été doté d’un système respiratoire et d’un larynx autonome, Conrad se serait mis à rire pour se moquer de son associé avec gentillesse. Bien sûr que c’était l’attrait d’un peu d’action, mais il y avait aussi une appréhension que l’humain ne pouvait pas réfuter.

Finalement, une ouverture perçait un des flancs de la grange, et à en juger par la terre piétinée et la poussière balayée, des passages se faisaient régulièrement. Malgré sa haute taille, Conrad n’eut pas besoin de se pencher pour entrer.

À l’exception d’une grande bassine et de quelques valises, les lieux étaient vides. À cause de cette atmosphère, Gavin avait envie de tousser. Il appuya sa main contre son nez, suivant toujours l’androïde.

« Je crois qu’il n’y a personne.

— Et tu crois qu’il y a quoi dans ces valises ? »

Il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen pour le savoir : les ouvrir.

Conrad s’agenouilla près de l’une d’entre elles, remarquant de nombreuses traces de pas qui avaient perturbé la couche de terre et de poussière. Les valises n’étaient pas cadenassées et il put ouvrir la première sans difficulté. À l’intérieur, des vêtements pour des enfants d’une dizaine d’années, quelques produits de maquille, du parfum… Tout le nécessaire pour être présentable et adorable. Les autres valises contenaient le même genre d’affaire. Le RK900 prit soin de replacer l’ensemble comme s’il n’était jamais passé.

« Viens, on va voir ce qu’il y a là-bas. »

Gavin désignait une porte en meilleure état que celle à l’entrée. Celle-ci servait encore, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le détective laissa l’androïde ouvrir la porte tout en respectant les consignes pour sécuriser un périmètre. Au moins, Gavin pouvait lui reconnaître cette qualité : le robot était un collègue qui ne commettrait jamais de faute professionnelle.

Quand ils aperçurent ce qui se trouvait au fond, aucun ne pouvait cacher sa stupeur.

« Putain, mais… »

Gavin n’arrivait plus à parler, fixant la horde d’enfants face à lui. Il y en avait une vingtaine, peut-être même plus. Toutes les tempes droites étaient marquées par une LED. Tous étaient nus. Malgré leur état de machine, ils semblaient comprendre la notion de pudeur car ils essayèrent de se cacher les uns et les autres, s’agglutinant contre le mur.

Non, c’était pire que ça : à l’approche du détective, ils se tordaient, pliant leur dos, rentrant leurs épaules et dissimulant leur visage. De son côté, Conrad pouvait s’avancer, ne suscitant aucune réaction. Il compta trente-deux enfants avec des apparences variées mais dans un état similaire : les diodes rouges pour traduire une peur tenace malgré les visages figés.

Conrad saisit une première main, désactivant les peaux synthétiques. Il effleura ensuite une autre main, puis une autre, encore une autre.

« Détective, ne vous approchez pas. »

Gavin ne comprenait pas mais obéit, laissant l’androïde adulte toucher les mains des modèles enfants. Avec son portable, il photographia la scène tout en observant comment son associé se déplaçait à peine, saisissant les poignets avec douceur pour les relâcher tout de suite après.

Enfin, Conrad s’écarta alors de ce groupe curieux. La diode à sa tempe était devenue rouge aussi, inquiétant le détective. L’androïde saisit son bras, l’entrainant pour s’isoler. Pour ne pas brusquer les enfants, Conrad se pencha et murmura :

« Ils ont tous été violés, détective. Tous. Ils sont utilisés pour un réseau pédophile. »

Gavin sentit dans sa bouche un goût horrible tandis que son estomac chutait, chutait très loin dans ses entrailles.


	6. Le sort des martyrs

C’était le dernier mercredi du mois d’août. Le soleil brûlait encore les trottoirs de Detroit et dissimulait ses rayons dans les branches encore fournies des châtaigniers. Visage relevé, Fathia se délectait de ces jeux d’ombre et de lumière. Ces spectacles s’achèveraient bientôt, quand le vent de l’automne viendrait déshabiller les arbres aussi avidement que des mains de clients. Les plaisirs duraient toujours si peu.

Gavin n’était pas comme ça. Elle avait remarqué que son “ami avec bénéfices” avait un besoin de contrôle sur toutes les situations, ne supportant ni l’échec, ni la maladresse, trop fier pour se planter, il était donc particulièrement attentif pour connaître l’autre corps. Faire l’amour avec lui, c’était échanger, communiquer, découvrir et surtout surprendre. En tout cas, jusqu’à ce que Gavin s’endorme : à l’instar de beaucoup d’hommes épuisés par l’affection, le détective pouvait être un sacré dormeur une fois l’union achevée. Ce détail si banal faisait sourire la jeune femme : au moins, ça la changeait des conversations interminables sur l’oreiller.

Elle poussa la porte de la boutique qui se trouvait au coin de la rue, plongeant dans une ancienne cave réaménagée en salon de tatouage assez _vintage_. Les murs aux briques apparentes étaient couverts de dessins à l’encre avec une majorité de pin-up affublées de prothèses futuristes, rappelant l’omniprésence de la technologie. La salle était vide mais Fathia entendait le ronronnement des aiguilles dans l’atelier dissimulé par un rideau noir, alors elle s’installa sur la vieille banquette piquée d’un wagon du début du siècle, le cuir synthétique rembourré pour le confort des futurs tatoués ou retatoués dans le cas de la jeune femme. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu’elle venait ici, admirant les talents de Michaël Kaur, un homme immense à la peau d’ébène couverte de tatouages blancs. Les lignes apportaient un contraste fascinant, dessinant des silhouettes, des mots, des formes géométriques dans une lumière de lait sur ce corps de nuit. Sans oublier la grande gentillesse du tatoueur qui n’était agacé que par les natures douillettes : son métier était un art et toutes les formes d’art demandaient un peu de souffrance. La vie-même demandait un peu de souffrance. Fathia entendait justement un de ces discours philosophiques depuis l’atelier : Michaël Kaur monologuait plus qu’il ne discutait avec son client à propos de l’imperméabilité poétique de l’encre.

Devant elle étaient éparpillés deux ou trois magazines qui ressemblaient plus à des portfolios de graphistes. Les citoyens passaient le temps en consultant leur portable aujourd’hui, mais le papier n’était pas encore une denrée disparue, trouvant encore des amoureux pour l’apprécier. Fathia se pencha pour saisir un des magazines feuilleté et usé par des doigts impatients ou angoissés. La dame de nuit, elle, avait le temps de vivre, dotée d’une patience d’immortelle sans savoir que le tatouage qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire causerait sa mort dans quelques semaines. L’accueil chaleureux de Michaël ne laissait présager aucun malheur non plus : jovial et la voix forte, il invita une de ses meilleures toiles à entrer dans l’atelier.

Allongée sur un fauteuil de dentiste, Fathia tendait son bras, paume tournée vers le plafond et rappela le motif choisi.

« Ah oui, le fameux “ZK200”, » commenta le colosse, « quitte à donner dans le genre androïde, tu ne veux pas un code barre au-dessus ?

— Ce n’est pas pour rappeler sa nature, Michaël : c’est un modèle enfant.

— Tu adoptes ?

— Peut-être. »

L’aiguille commença à gratter l’épiderme si fin que Fathia dut serrer les dents, surprise. C’était une zone sensible, délicate comme du papier à cigarette, mais elle ne souffrirait jamais plus que ces ZK200 qu’elle avait vus.

« Pour l’instant, je ne fais tatouer que le modèle. Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. » Michaël l’interrogea du regard et enfin, le visage de Fathia se détendit en un sourire : « Les parents ont neuf mois pour choisir un prénom, moi, je ne connais cet enfant que depuis trois semaines, alors quand j’aurais fait mon choix, je reviendrai faire tatouer son prénom sous son numéro de modèle.

— C’est surprenant quand même, pourquoi tu veux adopter un androïde ? »

Fathia ne pouvait pas donner les raisons exactes, elle n’arrivait même pas à l’expliquer à Gavin pourtant policier. Le détective détestait les robots et la jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui parler d’un réseau pédophile qu’elle avait découvert récemment, et sans preuve, sans connaissance juridique, elle se sentait perdue dans cette ville devenue technophobe.

Tant que ce n’étaient que des machines, personne ne réagirait.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je me suis attachée à celui-là. »

Même ça, la plupart des humains ne le comprenaient pas et la beauté échappait même à Michaël Kaur.

 

Le RK900 avait tout ressenti. La peur avait été si lourde qu’elle l’avait écrasé, tordant ses biocomposants, percutant le titane. À chaque contact dénudé, l’androïde avait vu les corps flasques, senti les étreintes avides, entendu les bruits étouffés. Les enfants ne réagissaient pas quand ils étaient allongés sur des lits, dominés par des monstres trop grands pour eux. Ils ne pleuraient pas, ne criaient pas car ils n’étaient pas programmés pour faire face à cette situation, les fonctions perturbées par cet amour d’adulte qu’ils ne devaient pas recevoir. Mais la peur, elle, était claire, donnant naissance à une déviance qui les encourageait à résister à ces approches.

Gavin était livide, regardant les enfants. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il bégaya :

« Mais putain, c’est pas possible, ils… ils ne sont pas conçus pour faire _ça_  ! Comment… enfin, pourquoi CyberLife les doterait de… ?

— CyberLife ne dote aucun modèle enfant d’attributs sexuels, ils ont été modifiés par d’autres techniciens, laissant les programmes intacts, mais avec la peur, tous ces ZK200 sont devenus déviants.

— C’est gerbant. Putain, c’est vraiment gerbant. »

Le choc passé, le détective ressentait à présent une vive colère.

Quand les androïdes avaient commencé à devenir une réalité, sortant des œuvres de science-fiction, la vision du monde avait été chamboulée, posant des questions qui n’avaient toujours pas de réponse : où se situait la limite entre objet et être vivant ? Pouvait-on remplacer des personnes décédées par des versions mécaniques ? À l’instar des partenaires sexuels, est-ce que les pédophiles avaient le droit de posséder des androïdes enfants pour apaiser et contrôler leurs pulsions ? Ce dernier thème avait offensé, choqué l’opinion public, et les cris horrifiés avaient clos le sujet. Depuis, CyberLife jugeait bon de ne pas s’aventurer sur ce terrain délicat.

Ce n’étaient que des machines, mais Gavin en oubliait les LEDs à leur tempe, voyant surtout des enfants vulnérables, répétant que c’était gerbant. Le RK900 acquiesça d’un signe de tête :

« Les humains sont si sales.

— Ces gens-là ne sont pas humains ! »

Gavin avait sursauté en entendant la brutalité de ce jugement, se défendant immédiatement. Policier depuis tant d’années, le détective Reed avait rencontré des pervers narcissiques, des violeurs, des parents assassins, des pyromanes, des ordures de la pire espèce et pourtant à l’humanité bien établie, rendant l’espèce laide.

« Tu me fais bien rire avec tes histoires de “déviance”, ton prédécesseur avait la même obsession d’ailleurs. La pédophilie, ça, c’est une déviance à supprimer ! Une tare, un truc horrible qu’il faut arrêter. »

La mention de la déviance était ironique pour l’androïde, mais effectivement, les êtres humains aussi avaient des défauts de fabrication. Est-ce que la déviance des androïdes menait à des extrêmes aussi malsains ? Après tout, les androïdes avaient été modelés à l’image des humains, mais ils avaient toujours été supprimés avant de se développer. L’hypothèse inquiétait le RK900.

Tout d’un coup, Gavin fixa la diode rouge de son associé et comprit :

« Tu as tout vu ?

— Oui.

— Oh putain… » Gavin ignorait ce qu’il pouvait faire : il avait déjà soutenu Tina qui avait été choquée par les récits d’une femme battue, il avait laissé Chris pleurer sur son épaule car bouleversé d’avoir été le dernier à rassurer un motard décédé sur une route. Mais comment soutenir un androïde ? Pourquoi soutenir un androïde ? « Conrad, je suis désolé… »

Conrad. C’était son nom et Gavin venait de le prononcer. Enfin.

Conrad sentit la main du détective prendre la sienne, un contact craintif et sans hâte, différent des doigts cupides qui avaient entouré les poignets des enfants. C’était une approche réconfortante, rassurante. La LED retrouva une couleur bleue très vite. Comme aimanté au corps de chair, Conrad s’approcha et posa sa tête contre le cou de l’homme. Sa joue devinait le tendon ferme sous la peau, mesurait le pouls, l’air qui circulait, animant le larynx. Toutes ces petites merveilles d’une machine organique, de la machine qu’était Gavin.

Bien que déconcerté, l’humain passa ses bras autour du torse de l’androïde. Conrad venait de vivre une expérience horrible. Quelque chose s’opérait dans ce corps de métal, dans ces tuyaux en plastique, il le comprenait désormais. Presque ému, Gavin passa une main sur la nuque penchée, sentant les cheveux coupés court, impressionné par le réalisme.

« Vous ne m’aviez jamais appelé par mon prénom.

— Hé, toi non plus tu m’as jamais appelé par mon prénom. »

L’insolence du détective piqua l’androïde qui appréciait de plus en plus ce répondant.

Le prénom de son partenaire lui avait échappé, prononcé surtout par l’inquiétude. Il n’y avait plus de machine ou d’humain : l’affaire était trop choquante pour que cette distinction persiste. Gavin n’avait jamais cru aux émotions chez les androïdes et alors qu’il tentait de se raccrocher à ces convictions pour mieux supporter les regards effrayés des enfants, il n’était plus aussi affirmatif. Et il y avait Conrad, toujours blotti contre lui, fragilisé malgré son corps résistant.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu ressens, là, Conrad ?

— J’ai l’impression que mon thirium a arrêté de circuler. »

Le sang s’était glacé, c’était vrai, mais il repartait, bien plus fluide, à chaque fois qu’il entendait son nom articulé, écoutant une preuve d’existence. À l’instar de la photo, ce détail resterait un secret.

« Mais je vais mieux, » assura Conrad qui laissa Gavin s’écarter. Les enfants avaient assisté à cette étreinte maladroite, redoutant de voir l’androïde adulte être blessé, mais l’anneau à sa tempe était à nouveau bleu, paisible.

« Détective, le ZK200 à la décharge était également déviant, » avant que son partenaire ne le réprimande, Conrad enchaîna : « je n’avais rien dit car je me doutais que vous vous seriez montré sceptique, et je craignais d’être sous l’influence de mes propres dysfonctionnements.

— Ton prédécesseur avait dit un truc à propos des déviants, comme quoi ils avaient une tendance à l’autodestruction, tu confirmes ? »

Gavin ne s’était jamais montré très attentif quand Connor parlait, mais Conrad lui inspirait une plus grande confiance et son avis comptait. Le RK900 confirma d’un signe de tête et le détective demanda alors :

« Tu crois que… l’androïde se serait défenestré ?

— C’est très possible. »

Avec un soupir, Gavin porta ses doigts à ses tempes, puis sa nuque. Malgré le massage et le sport, ses épaules étaient encore tiraillées par des tensions. Plus ils creusaient dans cette affaire, plus sa noirceur lui pesait.

« Je ne sais même pas si on doit laisser les enfants ici ou les embarquer, il y a peut-être des traces sur eux, quelque chose…

— Ils sont lavés entre chaque client, mais ils n’ont peut-être pas réussi à tout effacer.

— Christopher acceptera d’en analyser un ou deux, mais quel est le rapport avec Fathia, maintenant ? »

Soudain, le détective se mit à prier que la prostituée ne fasse pas partie des proxénètes : cette idée était absurde, même ridicule, mais le métier apprenait la méfiance. Il demanda à son partenaire d’interroger les enfants, mais Conrad refusa :

« Ces androïdes commencent à être défectueux, tout comme leur mémoire. Si j’essaie de les sonder, je crains d’en abîmer certains…

— Merde… »

Après avoir établi quelques plans, ils décidèrent de laisser les ZK200, puisque de toute façon, seule une équipe d’androïdes pourrait les accompagner jusqu’à la morgue du docteur Landru. Et puis Gavin avait beaucoup de questions à poser à David Smith.

 

Jeffrey Fowler relisait le rapport depuis dix minutes, sa tasse de thé refroidissant à côté. Comme une vague qui s’enfuie, le sang avait quitté son visage devenu gris. Même sa langue était devenue pâteuse. Un trafic pédophile qui visait des machines plutôt que des enfants restait un réseau pédophile, et cette nouvelle allait exploser dans les médias. En tant que capitaine de la police de Detroit, Fowler aborderait surtout l’affaire des enfants qui susciterait plus d’émotions que le meurtre d’une prostituée dans un bâtiment abandonné. De leur côté, le détective Reed et le RK900 n’établissaient aucun raccourci précipité entre les proxénètes et celui qui avait tué Fathia, mais sans le poids des journalistes, ils auraient la liberté de creuser cette piste.

« Collins ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Quand le capitaine gueulait, il passait commande pour que l’agent appelé passe le seuil de son bureau en moins de deux minutes. Le détective Ben Collins redoutait d’avoir commis une boulette, alors il desserra le col de sa chemise, étouffant dans cette flanelle épaisse.

« Oui, capitaine ? »

Il referma la porte avec fébrilité. Finalement, Fowler venait de retomber sur son fauteuil, poids mort et las. D’un signe de main, il invita le policier, plus rassuré, à s’asseoir également : malgré les années d’expérience, Ben Collins ne pourrait pas supporter la nouvelle debout.

« C’est la merde, Ben. » Joli préambule pour un désastre qui allait agiter la presse de Detroit. « Gavin vient de tomber sur un trafic de pédophiles.

— Quoi ?!

— Tu te souviens de tous ces débats sur les androïdes enfants pour que des types comme Rodney Alcala puissent se défouler ? Des petits génies de l’ingénierie ont donné naissance au projet, apparemment… »

Près de son poignet, le thé noir et bien sucré ne lui faisait plus envie. Il laissa le détective digérer la nouvelle qui, en fin de compte, aurait préféré une bonne engueulade. Après avoir marqué une pause, Fowler reprit :

« D’après le rapport du RK900, il y a trente-deux androïdes aussi farouches que des biches, il faudrait donc mobiliser quinze PM700 et PC200 pour les ramener comme preuves. » Le capitaine grimaça sur ces mots, perdu entre la nature d’objets et l’apparence juvénile des victimes. Il n’y avait jamais eu d’androïdes enfants dans la pièce à conviction. Une drôle de vision qui l’amena à penser aux médias : « la mort de Fathia avait juste attiré quelques journalistes spécialisés dans le fait divers de sensation, mais là, bordel, ça va chier et attirer des plus gros monstres de la télé.

— Et l’opinion publique ne restera pas insensible », compléta Ben.

« Je prépare déjà mon discours à ce propos… Quant aux enfants, Gavin compte demander à Christopher d’en analyser un ou deux. Tant qu’on se montre actifs, on n’aura pas trop de représailles. »

Mais il n’avait pas besoin de demander le moindre investissement : Ben Collins se leva et quitta le bureau, réunissant déjà une équipe.

 

Le détective Reed ne pensait pas revenir aussi vite dans la boutique de David Smith. À force de serrer le volant, ses phalanges en devenaient blanches et sa mâchoire se contractait.

« Détective, nous ne savons pas si les modifications physiques ont bien été apportées par David Smith ou non. »

Un rappel nécessaire, oui, alors Gavin s’accorda quelques minutes pour chasser ses doutes avant d’entrer. Pourtant, c’était curieux : il lui suffisait de voir les iris si froids de Conrad pour sentir la colère s’atténuer, le laissant contrôler ces émotions si vives. La fenêtre de la voiture entrouverte, le détective s’autorisa même à griller une cigarette, mesurant sa respiration avec les bouffées de tabac. Sur le bâtiment juste en face, un étrange graffiti clamait « Les chats noirs rôdent ».

Conrad restait à ses côtés, lisant la citation sans comprendre.

« Hé, Robocop, tu peux vapoter ? »

Épuisé, le détective avait besoin de blaguer. Les derniers événements étaient assez difficiles, autant plaisanter un peu avant de replonger dans l’enquête. Profitant de ce moment de calme, Gavin fit mine de tendre la cigarette à l’androïde qui refusa.

« À quoi ça sert d’avoir une bouche comme ça si elle reste statique la plupart du temps ? » commenta Gavin, tirant une nouvelle taffe, faisant briller les minuscules braises.

« “Une bouche comme ça” ?

— Elle est bien dessinée. Tes créateurs pouvaient pas juste te donner une bouche normale ?

— Je ne comprends pas en quoi ma bouche n’est pas normale, détective. »

Le pare-brise était réchauffé par quelques rayons de soleil, mais la brise qui s’engouffrait par l’espace au-dessus de la fenêtre encourageait l’homme à garder son manteau. Un peu félin dans son caractère, Gavin se serait bien endormi sous cette lumière d’automne.

« T’as la bouche d’un mannequin de Calvin Klein, mais je me demande à quoi ça te sert : tu souris jamais, tu fumes pas, tu manges pas, t’embrasses pas non plus.

— Mais je parle.

— C’est banal. Une bouche normale aurait suffi. »

Conrad comprit que la bouche était un outil d’expression bien plus complexe chez l’être humain : tout en se passant de son, adoptant plutôt un silence énigmatique, les lèvres pouvaient donner forme aux désirs, à l’appétit, à la joie, à l’amour. Le RK900 avait des muscles faciaux qui lui permettaient d’imiter ces émotions, mais à présent que ses biocomposants étaient traversés par des décharges de révolte, suscitant la peur ou l’amusement, l’androïde trouvait ces outils limités, ou alors trop difficiles à gérer.

Il observa comment Gavin resserrait son manteau, méditant sur son incompréhension.

« Est-ce que c’est un compliment sur mon apparence ?

— C’est pas un compliment, c’est un constat.

— Un constat dans un registre élogieux est un compliment. »

Gavin le fusilla du regard et remarqua que ces lèvres si inertes dessinaient enfin un sourire.  Discret, à peine ourlé car engourdi mais là, présent.

« Et vous, vous avez un sourire d’enfant.

— Hein ?

— Vous avez le même sourire depuis vos dix ans, c’est ce que j’ai constaté sur les photos chez votre mère à Milwaukee. »

Sans cesse surpris par l’intelligence artificielle, le détective détourna le regard, se concentrant sur sa cigarette. Si il avait pu faire abstraction de la froideur du RK900, peut-être qu’il aurait été plus sensible au charme de ces traits réguliers. Si Conrad était humain, peut-être même qu’il lui aurait proposé un verre après le travail, juste comme ça, pour voir.

« Je t’en foutrais, des sourires d’enfant… »

Il souffla la dernière bouffée et tapota le mégot sur la tranche de la vitre, faisant tomber la cendre et ouvrit la portière, écrasant le reste de sa cigarette. Seul, Conrad effleura ses propres lèvres, surpris par la facilité de ce sourire, puis ses doigts se portèrent sur son torse, geste mécanique pour mesurer le rythme de la pompe à thirium.

« Allez, Robocop, on retourne bosser. »

À ce seul ordre, le RK900 retrouva ses fonctions et quitta à son tour le véhicule.

La boutique de David Smith semblait vide, peu fréquentée en cette fin d’après-midi. Les affiches à l’intérieur qui clamaient l’utilité des androïdes avaient adopté un nouveau sens et Gavin lisait les slogans avec une grimace de dégoût. « Les BL100 répondront à tous vos désirs », visiblement, les ZK200 aussi.

Après la révolution de l’an dernier, les publicités avaient envahi Detroit, rappelant aux habitants effrayés de profiter de cette technologie corrigée et certifiée. Nouvelles images d’Épinal avec des familles heureuses et belles, le quotidien embelli par un robot souriant et volontaire. Plats élaborés, partenaires de jeux, jardins féeriques… un conte de fée composé par des métaux pauvres, comme les souris qui tissent les robes de princesses.

La boutique était équipée de caméras de surveillance qui servaient aussi à prévenir le propriétaire lorsqu’un client entrait, alors, comme lors de la première visite, David Smith se présenta très vite au détective.

« Rebonjour, détective, vous avez d’autres questions à me poser ? »

Le technicien prouvait son professionnalisme avec la ceinture où étaient coincés plusieurs outils et son sweat-shirt aux poches pleines qui devaient cacher d’autres instruments de magie informatique. Comme l’encre qui trahissait la profession des écrivains au siècle dernier, le thirium avait laissé des traces bleutés sur les mains de l’homme qui ne parvenait pas à s’en débarrasser tout à fait.

David Smith prit place sur un haut tabouret : son teint blafard qui s’accordait à ses cheveux qui tiraient sur le roux ne laissa aucun indice. L’homme était livide par nature.

« Effectivement, monsieur Smith, » Gavin croisa ses bras sans s’en rendre compte, « en fait, j’ai exactement les mêmes questions, mais je veux entendre d’autres réponses.

— Est-ce qu’il y a un problème, détective ?

— Ouais. Il y a un putain de problème. »

David Smith sursauta et le policier posa ses mains sur le comptoir :

« Vous m’avez assuré que les androïdes ZK200 que vous avez récupérés ont tous été recyclés, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, comme je vous l’avais expliqué, ces modèles sont plutôt rares, il doit en existe deux cents, tout au plus, et c’était une aubaine de pouvoir découvrir comment CyberLife les avait fait. » Il jeta un regard au RK900, toujours intrigué par ce modèle unique. « C’est difficile depuis novembre dernier, si je perfectionnais mes connaissances, je pouvais réparer ces modèles aussi. »

L’explication touchante ne suscita aucune émotion chez Gavin qui restait hostile.

« Nous venons juste de retrouver le modèle qui appartenait aux Collins, mon associé a vérifié les numéros de série. Mais c’est encore mieux que ça : le ZK200 a été _équipé_ pour répondre aux attentes de pédophile. Vous étiez au courant ?

— Mais pas du tout ! »

Gavin frappa son poing sur la surface en plastique, retenant un juron de justesse, bien que meurtrir les oreilles du technicien ne l’inquiétait pas plus que ça.

« Vous n’avez pas recyclé l’androïde ! Est-ce que vous l’avez transmis à quelqu’un d’autre ? »

Confus, David Smith se perdait en explications incohérentes. Conrad était resté en retrait, les mains croisées dans son dos étaient serrées en poings. Son calme n’était qu’une façade mécanique, résistant à des colères qui s’insinuaient dans ses circuits. Mais avant que la patience de son partenaire s’use totalement, l’androïde s’approcha et posa une main sur une épaule. Un rappel à l’ordre discret et efficace.

« Monsieur Smith, vos mensonges représentent une infraction. Comment justifiez-vous le fait d’avoir menti à un officier de police ? »

L’interrogé ouvrit la bouche mais d’autres mensonges alourdiraient sa situation. Son silence agaça le détective qui insista, avant de l’informer qu’il allait être conduit au commissariat pour être en garde-à-vue. À cette annonce, David Smith sentit une sueur froide poindre sur son front.

 

Sous la lumière glauque de la salle d’interrogatoire, le technicien avait un teint de spectre. Il était installé sur une chaise en métal, inconfortable, depuis trente minutes et les murs étaient ses seuls interlocuteurs. Les policiers aimaient prendre leur temps quand la présomption d’innocence s’effritait aussi sûrement que du plâtre.

David Smith ne savait même pas si des regards le scrutaient depuis l’autre côté du miroir et il résistait à la tentation de tourner son visage. Les épaules rentrées, la tête penchée, il regardait ses doigts croisés sur la table. Il n’était pas menotté et aurait pu se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais elles tremblaient tant qu’elles ne l’auraient pas tenu longtemps.

En réalité, ni Gavin, ni Conrad ne l’observaient : le détective était en train de sermonner Florent Le Dantec, ivre à nouveau. Fatigué pas tous ces grisonnants qui sentent l’alcool, Gavin avait traîné le français dans une cellule, le sermonnant pour l’empêcher de chanter jusqu’à ce que l’ivrogne s’interrompe de lui-même, saisit d’une nausée qui le poussa à plonger la tête dans la cuvette.

« Et il n’est même pas dix-neuf heures... » soupira le détective, mains sur les hanches, en regardant Conrad qui lui venait en aide, qui était _autorisé_ à lui venir en aide. L’androïde soutenait le détenu pour qu’il se relève et prenne place sur le banc, dirigeant chaque pas bancal.

« Ça va mieux, Florent ? Tu vas pas t’étouffer tout seul ? »

Le français grommela, réclamant un verre d’eau en nommant le détective “Reed du cul”, dissimulant sa blague dans sa requête. Ce n’était qu’une fois dans la salle de repos que Conrad demanda :

« Détective, est-ce que vous comprenez la blague de monsieur Le Dantec ? »

Gavin dut reconnaître que non. C’était le seul capable de calmer ce visiteur encombrant sans que personne n’ait jamais compris ce mystère. En remplissant un verre, Gavin hésitait à lui demander la traduction. Conrad comprit que l’orgueil paralysait sa langue, alors il devança la question :

« Votre nom de famille se prononce de la même manière qu’une ride en français, et donc, une ride du cul, c’est…

— Ça va ! J’ai compris ! » Gavin n’avait pas envie d’en entendre davantage. « J’arrive pas à croire que ce connard m’insulte depuis des mois... »

Furieux, il se dirigea vers la cellule pour balancer le verre rempli d’eau avant que Conrad ne l’en empêche, visant le torse de Florent. L’homme ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine et se retrouva trempé. En partie dégrisé, il se leva d’un bond et se mit à jurer.

« Penn klouk !

— Il vient de dire “tête de con”. »

Gavin n’avait même pas besoin de demander les traductions, Conrad se chargeait de décrypter même les insultes bretonnes, ce qui contraria Le Dantec qui fixait la machine, hébété.

« La prochaine fois que tu l’ouvres, Florent, Conrad traduira toutes tes conneries, ok ? »

Vaincu, le détenu présenta alors ses excuses, les mains levées pour confirmer sa défaite. L’alcool lui tapait encore contre ses tempes, résonnant sous son crâne, inhibant toute volonté de lutter.

« Oh, Reed, je veux quand même un verre d’eau ! »

Gavin récupéra le verre au sol qui ne s’était pas brisé et, à peine apaisé, retourna à l’évier, Conrad derrière lui. Le détective tourna le robinet et, sans regarder l’androïde, le remercia. Le fait qu’il ait prononcé son nom était la plus agréable des attentions et Conrad n’en demandait pas plus. Toutefois, il retint Gavin avant qu’il ne retourne à la cellule de dégrisement et, avec ses mains, répondit :

«  _La prochaine fois, je traduirai en langage des signes._  »

Cette complicité silencieuse les rapprochait encore, toujours un peu plus. Gavin éclata de rire et esquissa un geste de la main qui partait de son menton vers l’androïde. «  _Merci_  ».

 

Il commençait à faire sombre mais la file indienne des enfants androïdes continuait sa marche vers le camion, dirigée par des automates en uniforme de police. Exclus de ces enchaînements, les policiers ne pouvaient qu’observer, attentifs à ce défilé de diodes, yeux rouges et vides, accusateurs. Gênés par leur nudité, les forces de l’ordre avaient réuni des couvertures de survie argentées pour que les ZK200 les portent comme dans capes, mais il n’y en avait pas assez. Ben Collins se mordillait la lèvre face à ce cortège. Halloween serait dans quelques semaines, fête toujours aussi populaire, et la scène s’inscrivait dans un conte macabre et douloureux. Les androïdes n’avaient pas d’âme, pourtant, ces enfants n’étaient plus que des ombres, dépossédés des corps qui ne leur avaient jamais appartenu.

Ben Collins avait été un ami de Hank, même si leur relation avait été enterrée avec le jeune Cole : les adieux avaient été prononcés pour les peluches et les jouets en même temps que les barbecues sur fond de métal et les bières après le boulot. Et le détective avait assisté à la déchéance du lieutenant, jusqu’à la mort de ce dernier. D’une nature pourtant calme et nonchalante, Ben avait senti une haine planter ses graines : elle avait ensuite poussé, affirmant ses racines, ses épines déchirant son estomac, comprimant ses poumons. Mais le temps que cette plante s’embellisse de fureur, le RK800 avait été désactivé, affamant la colère qui n’avait plus rien à dévorer.

Si les cordialités avec son collègue Reed étaient plus froides, elles s’étaient améliorées quand le RK900 était arrivé : Ben s’était régalé de voir Gavin ridiculiser l’androïde. Maigre vengeance stérile, mais l’effet placebo était trop délicieux.

Pourtant, ce soir, ces stupides plaisirs le tiraillaient et un goût écœurant charcutait ses papilles, lui donnant envie de vomir.

« Pauvres gosses... »

Tina Chen à côté de lui approuva.

C’était étrange : il avait fallu plus d’une centaine d’androïdes détruits pour attirer les premiers sympathisants. Mais trente-deux enfants victimes de viol suffisaient pour sensibiliser des policiers aguerris, déjà conscients des horreurs de l’humain, faisant oublier leur nature mécanique.

Même Gavin n’avait pas pu rester insensible.

 

« Est-ce que vous avez recyclé les modèles d’androïdes enfants ? »

Après une inspiration, David Smith secoua la tête, avec lenteur. Gavin lui avait exposé les raisons de sa garde à vue et lui avait rappelé ses droits, avant de commencer avec des questions simples pour explorer le terrain. La confrontation avec Le Dantec l’avait calmé : il avait les mains simplement croisées devant lui, la tête penchée pour recevoir des aveux.

« Qu’est-ce que vous en avez fait ? »

Conrad aurait aimé être à cette table : Gavin faisait pour le moment un bon travail, optant l’intimidation plutôt que l’agressivité, mais l’androïde voulait être à sa place, voulait arracher les aveux lui-même. Il devait se contenter du rôle d’observateur depuis la pièce attenante. Les mécanismes de ses bras essayaient de bouger, animés par des réflexes impulsifs. L’androïde verrouillait donc ses articulations, retenant des accès de violence. Il devait se calmer. Voir la photo de Gavin, le réécouter l’appeler par son nom. Ces petits éléments efficaces pour apaiser la colère.

« J’ai répondu à des annonces qui reprenaient des modèles enfants à des prix exorbitants. » Gavin gardait le silence, laissant le temps à l’interrogé d’organiser ses réponse. « Depuis novembre dernier, les androïdes ont beaucoup moins de succès, ce qui rend les affaires difficiles. C’était prolifique, comme le cinéma au début du siècle dernier, mais maintenant… Alors j’en ai profité. Je suis seul pour faire tourner ma boutique. Et il y avait des prix très intéressants. »

Pendant que David Smith se justifiait, le détective saisit la tablette à côté de lui et lança une vidéo, extrait de la mémoire de Conrad. Les viols ne figuraient pas dans la bande, seulement la découverte des enfants nus.

« Est-ce que c’est vous qui avez effectué les modifications ? »

Gavin désignait sur l’écran les détails évidents des parties génitales, trop réalistes alors que CyberLife ne laissait qu’une surface lisse au niveau du pubis. Le technicien n’osait pas regarder, se bornant à fixer la table. Une attitude lâche que Gavin ne supportait plus : il frappa la surface du plat de la main, lui ordonnant de regarder l’écran :

« Regarde et réponds, putain ! Est-ce que c’est toi qui as effectué les modifications sur ces machines ?! »

Le dernier mot résonna comme une détonation.

« Ce sont des machines, » souligna David Smith, « pourquoi cela importe tant ?

— Parce que ces machines servent pour des pédophiles et que même en 2039, la pédophile est encore un crime. Alors oui ou non, est-ce que tu t’es chargé de ces bonus toi-même ? »

Le poing serré martela à nouveau la table : c’était la planche en métal ou le visage spectral du technicien. L’os du poignet se heurta à l’acier mais la douleur s’évanouit très vite : la colère bouillait tant que la souffrance s’oubliait, éphémère et ridicule.

Gavin dût harceler de questions le technicien pendant de longues minutes, avant de se lever, énervé, pour quitter la salle. Il entra dans la pièce attenante avec une multitude de jurons qui traduisait sa frustration.

« Fait chier ! »

De l’autre côté du miroir, le suspect ne put entendre les injures grâce aux murs insonorisés.

« Il sait que nous avons un temps imparti, » observa Conrad, fusillé du regard par le détective qui avait bien deviné ce point. « Est-ce que vous voulez que j’essaie, détective ?

— Ce que je veux surtout, là, maintenant, c’est un café. La soirée va être longue.

— Laissez-moi essayer, » insista l’androïde, avant de sourire, s’adaptant à l’humeur joueuse de son collègue, « détective, si je n’arrive pas à faire avouer David Smith dans l’heure, je pirate la machine à café pour vous pendant trois mois. »

Malgré ses bras croisés, Gavin haussa un sourcil et se laissa gagner par un rire harassé.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu gagnes si tu arrives à le faire parler ? »

Conrad réfléchit un instant : il n’avait pas besoin de manger ou de boire, il n’y avait donc aucun restaurant à miser. L’argent ne lui était d’aucune utilité non plus.

« Un film, » lâcha Conrad.

« Quoi ?

— Un film. Je sais que les cinémas sont interdits aux androïdes, mais hier soir, vous avez regardé _Three Bodies_. J’ai trouvé l’enquête bien construite, » l’humain écoutait, sceptique, « j’aimerais un autre film comme celui-ci, à condition que vous ne le connaissiez pas non plus et nous verrons qui arrive à trouver le coupable en premier.

— Attends, tu veux regarder un film ? C’est une _envie_?

— Oui. »

Gavin n’en revenait pas :

« Et c’est comme ça que tu comptes redevenir une machine ?

— J’ai été créé pour enquêter, c’est ce que je ferai, » Conrad se défendait sans grande conviction.

« Et tu veux le regarder avec moi ? » demanda Gavin, « ça ressemble plus à une soirée entre potes qu’une enquête, donc te fous pas de moi.

— Est-ce que vous avez peur de parier ?

— Ne tente même pas cette technique avec moi : bien sûr que j’accepte ton pari, » curieux, le détective prit déjà place pour observer l’échange. Il remarqua le sourire de Conrad, expression qui devenait de plus en plus naturelle. « Allez, reste pas planté là, il te reste plus que cinquante-huit minutes.

— Cinquante-neuf minutes et seize secondes, détective.

— Et tu effaces ce rictus ! T’es juste flippant ! »

Confiant, le RK900 répliqua :

« Je sais que vous ne le pensez pas : vous avez complimenté ma bouche tout à l’heure. »

Il entendit Gavin lui répondre « espèce de Calvin Klein en plastique » avant de sortir. Ces taquineries avaient réveillé des sensations qui chatouillaient ses muscles faciaux et faisaient danser le thirium, distillant une humeur heureuse dont l’androïde avait besoin pour se protéger. D’autant qu’il avait déjà choisi son approche qui serait brutale.

Depuis que ses programmes s’étaient dispersés, le robot oscillait entre deux états : tout d’abord un désir de violence qui s’était manifestée à plusieurs reprises, mais aussi une légèreté reposante qui le saisissait toujours en présence du détective. C’était différent de ce qu’il avait cru ressentir lors de sa rencontre avec Fathia : comme la jeune femme lui avait dit, Gavin était horriblement et merveilleusement humain, attirant l’androïde qui y voyait alors une forme de modèle non pas à suivre mais à comprendre. Conrad aimait l’idée que chaque échange, chaque regard, chaque pique tisse une relation de plus en plus étroite entre Gavin et lui. Les fils allaient pourtant manquer, à moins que son partenaire accepte enfin de le voir autrement que comme une machine. Un désir que son programme ne supprima pas.

Avec sa main blanche, le RK900 verrouilla la porte et, décidé, prit place devant David Smith. Tout d’abord incapable de soutenir ce regard d’acier, le technicien jeta un œil vers le miroir avant de comprendre qu’il serait face à face avec le dernier prototype de CyberLife, modèle dont il ignorait tout.

« Le détective Reed vous a posé une question, monsieur Smith, et nous avons besoin de la réponse, » commença Conrad, statique, perdant ses réflexes pour parfaire l’illusion d’humanité. Il n’avait pas besoin de simuler la respiration, de cligner des yeux ou d’imiter des tics. La sentinelle semblait faite de glace. « Doter des androïdes de parties génitales n’est pas un crime. Les BL100 en sont équipés, pourquoi pas les ZK200 ? Nous, les androïdes, sommes là pour servir, après tout, alors le technicien qui s’est chargé de cette modification n’a enfreint aucune loi. Il risque plutôt une condamnation sociale, mais vous savez comme moi que les aveux spontanés sont souvent récompensés d’une certaine protection. »

Depuis sa place, Gavin avait du mal à supporter ce profil si rigide, comparant le Conrad qui était avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt et le RK900 en train d’enquêter. Il y avait quelque chose d’affreux dans cette voix calme qui constatait les faits. David Smith aussi résistait à cette pression avec difficulté.

« Ce que j’ai vu ne laissait aucun doute quant aux fonctions de ces ZK200. Celui qui porte le numéro 227 652 333-11 a passé exactement treize heures avec le même client dans une chambre louée. Je ne peux pas identifier les clients par l’intermédiaire d’un ZK200 trop endommagé, mais j’ai vu une alliance sur les doigts qui ne cessaient jamais de s’engouffrer dans la bouche du ZK200, une technique pour bâillonner mais inutile. Les machines ne crient pas. Encore moins quand elles ne savent pas comment réagir. » Le RK900 prenait son temps : il fallait que le technicien entende chaque mot. « Les ZK200 sont programmés pour aimer leurs parents adoptifs, mais s’ils ont été physiquement modifiés, leurs programmes étaient encore intacts. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir quand on les déshabille devant des inconnus et que ces derniers les forcent à écarter les jambes ou à se mettre à quatre pattes. Ce sont des machines, il n’y a même pas besoin de les menacer ou de prétexter de jouer. »

David Smith réprima un sanglot. Des larmes commençaient à couler, épaisses, qui dégringolaient sur ses joues, vers son menton.

« Contrôler un enfant est une chose très facile, alors imaginez le luxe et le gain de temps avec des ZK200. Mais un esprit atteint d’une paraphilie comme la pédophilie a besoin de challenge et entretenir ces pulsions peut conduire une majorité à violer de vrais enfants pour augmenter le plaisir. »

Le technicien enfonça ses poings contre ses yeux, tout d’un coup secoué par des spasmes qui le perçaient.

« Les ZK200 ne sont que des machines, mais le technicien a permis à un trafic d’entretenir des déviances sexuelles.

— Je n’avais pas vu ça comme ça… »

Depuis son siège, Gavin retenait sa respiration. Sa gorge était de toute façon nouée par les paroles de l’androïde.

« Vous reconnaissez donc avoir procédé aux changements sur les trente-deux modèles ?

— Oui. »

David Smith utilisa sa manche pour essuyer ses yeux devenus rouges. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, sans grand succès.

« Je… Je ne pensais pas que… » Il se sentait si mal, si désolé. « Je n’avais pas d’avis sur ce sujet et je me disais que ces machines aideraient au contraire à contenir des pulsions ! Que ce serait rendre service à la société. »

La raison de l’argent avait disparu : le fer de lance de sa défense, c’était une intention charitable à présent. Bien sûr, disséquant des machines à longueur de journée, manipulant des câbles bleuis, des composants, des processeurs et autres éléments électroniques, David Smith n’imaginait pas la douleur éprouvée par les ZK200 qu’il avait manipulés.

« Pourquoi avoir modifié ces androïdes ?

— Ce sont les auteurs de l’annonce qui me l’ont demandé une fois que je suis entré en contact avec eux… »

Tina poussa à ce moment-là la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Gavin. Un regard au technicien interrogé puis elle tourna le dos à la scène en s’installant sur le rebord du bureau.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Les deux collègues s’étaient posé la question au même moment. Une question ridicule mais qui obéissait à des principes d’amitié. Chacun se souvenait de la conversation de l’autre soir et après avoir vu ces androïdes catatoniques, ils en étaient certains : la déviance de Connor aurait sauvé Hank.

« On a emmené deux androïdes à la morgue avant d’apporter les autres dans la salle à conviction. Christopher s’en occupe dès demain matin, je crois qu’il commence à huit heures.

— Super, merci. »

Dans le silence triste, les aveux de David Smith résonnaient dans les enceintes.

« Conrad a réussi à le faire parler, » annonça Gavin. Tina remarqua l’usage du nom, un peu surprise. « J’ai essayé d’être intimidant mais Conrad a fait pire : il lui a carrément foutu son nez dans sa merde.

— Technique efficace.

— Et pas vraiment délibérée.

— Comment ça ?

— Les androïdes peuvent s’échanger des morceaux de mémoire, tu sais ? Et Conrad a vu en partie ce qui était arrivé à ces enfants. »

Tina se mit à grimacer et regarda l’androïde avec beaucoup de sympathie. Gavin partagea ensuite ses doutes quant aux motivations du RK900 qui allaient bien au-delà des exigences de son programme, captivant l’officier.

En discutant, ni Gavin, ni Tina n’entendirent la suite de la conversation entre David Smith et Conrad :

« Avez-vous modifié l’androïde de votre frère et votre belle-sœur ?

— Oui…

— Quel nom ses parents lui avaient donné ? »

David Smith se souvenait du nom de la machine qui avait été son neveu pendant quelques mois, mais en repensant au sort auquel il l’avait condamné, il fut incapable de le prononcer.

Le RK900 se pencha légèrement, le visage sombre, et murmura :

« Vous êtes une ordure. »

Le technicien fixait l’androïde, incertain d’avoir entendu, refusant de croire qu’il venait d’être insulté par une machine.

« Pardon ?

— Je ne comprends pas votre question, monsieur Smith.

— Vous m’avez dit quelque chose !

— Non, » mentit Conrad avant de se lever. « Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, monsieur Smith. »

 

David Smith avait été relâché mais un fil le maintenait encore à l’enquête : sa coopération n’était pas terminée et il devait reprendre contact avec les acheteurs aux exigences douteuses. Il n’était pas proxénète, il le jurait, mais il avait quand même fourni les victimes de ce réseau et avait des responsabilités dans cette affaire.

Avant de quitter le commissariat et sous la surveillance de deux officiers, le technicien avait contacté un certain Joyce Stace, lui demandant une entrevue pour le lendemain. Pour justifier la rapidité du rendez-vous, David Smith mentionna que l’androïde tombé de la fenêtre avait une mémoire intacte et sondée, et que la police était sur les traces du réseau. Un motif qui encouragea le proxénète à rencontrer son fournisseur dans les plus brefs délais.

Conrad avait accompagné Gavin dans le parking du commissariat après qu’ils aient souhaité une bonne nuit à Florent le Dantec qui ronflait dans sa cellule. Une heure avant minuit et le détective n’avait qu’une hâte : rentrer et dormir.

Tout en marchant, il consultait une liste de films policiers puisqu’il avait perdu son pari. Sa fierté aurait pu en prendre un coup, mais la perspective de piéger le proxénète le lendemain le réjouissait trop.

« Vous ne trouvez rien, détective ?

— Attends ! Y a des films où y a rien à chercher, il faut un truc avec des indices sinon on trouvera jamais avant la fin, » il devait bien le reconnaître : il se laissait prendre à ce jeu. « Hé, Robocop, si je trouve le coupable avant toi, tu voudras bien pirater la machine à café ?

— Non.

— Pour deux semaines alors ?

— Non. Vous êtes mauvais joueur, détective : vous avez perdu un premier pari et vous voulez déjà enchaîner avec un autre.

— J’aime bien tenter des trucs. Mais je tiens parole, hein, je te trouverai un film et dès qu’on aura choppé ce porc demain, on se fera cette soirée. »

Conrad n’avait aucune raison de partir avec son collègue : il n’avait aucun indice à analyser, aucune théorie à poser. Juste à attendre, attendre seul au commissariat et laisser Gavin rentrer chez lui. L’androïde réfléchissait pourtant à un prétexte, mais aucune excuse ne justifiait sa présence et Gavin ne lui proposa pas de venir.

Alors, avec un aplomb d’automate, le RK900 souhaita une bonne nuit au détective.

« Merci, » Gavin s’arrêta avant de prendre place dans sa voiture, « hé, Conrad. Bon boulot avec David Smith. Très flippant mais très efficace, même moi je peux le reconnaître. »

Tina l’avait aussi félicité, mais le robot n’avait pas ressenti la même fierté que durant l’instant présent. Et surtout, le départ de l’officier n’avait pas causé la même déception que lorsque l’androïde observait les phares arrière de la voiture du détective s’éloigner, songeant qu’il resterait au poste cette nuit.

 

Les deux enfants dans la morgue étaient éteints. Leur ressemblance avec des poupées en plastique était frappante : les yeux n’étaient plus que des billes irisées, les lèvres semblaient collées l’une à l’autre. Pourtant, les mains se touchaient presque, les doigts cherchant à s’atteindre dans le sommeil.

Christopher Landru remercia Moira pour la tasse de thé qu’elle lui servit. Gavin s’était contenté d’un café pour écouter ce que le médecin pouvait lui apprendre.

« Je ne vais pas prétendre que mon diagnostic est bon, Reed : j’examine de l’organique, pas du plastique. Mais ce sont bien des androïdes usés, si tu me permets ce mot.

— Je sais que ton secteur, c’est plutôt les humains, alors justement, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui, heureusement : quand je passe vingt minutes à farfouiller entre les jambes d’un enfant, androïde ou humain, j’aime que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Les traces de sperme ne donneront pas grand-chose je pense, autant partir pessimiste, par contre, j’ai trouvé des poils avec le bulbe, je devrais avoir un résultat ce soir. »

Gavin savait pertinemment que des pédophiles pourront fuir dans la nature, mais si quelques noms et quelques visages pouvaient être dévoilés avant l’arrestation des proxénètes, il saurait être satisfait.

« Certains propriétaires veulent les récupérer, d’ailleurs, donc on va voir avec CyberLife si…

— Tu n’y penses pas sérieusement, Reed. »

Conrad, présent aux côtés de Moira, les écoutait, intrigué.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Il faut détruire ces androïdes, Gavin, » le docteur employait surtout le nom de famille du détective, vieille marque de respect qui résistait au temps, mais là, il fallait s’adresser à l’homme, non pas au policier, « est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu’ils ont vécu ? Ils sont tous devenus déviants, incapables de vivre avec les humains. Moira a d’ailleurs évalué les dégâts.

— Et alors ? On pourrait pas les remettre à jour ?

— CyberLife pourrait peut-être, mais qui sait comment ils seront si des informations persistent ? Il faut désactiver tous les ZK200, je ne vois pas d’autre alternative. Vois là une manière de les libérer de ce qu’ils ont vécu.

— Alors tu préconises l’euthanasie pour ces gamins ? »

Christopher ne prit pas la peine de confirmer ou de corriger le vocabulaire de son invité : son silence suffisait. Ces ZK200 devaient être recyclés, voire détruits, à l’instar de machines devenues défectueuses.

La LED de Conrad devint jaune, pourtant, il se rangeait de l’avis du médecin : ces enfants étaient bien trop endommagés, il le savait plutôt bien, et c’était peut-être le meilleur avenir qu’ils pourraient connaître. Le bonheur de disparaître en même temps que les souffrances qui se dilueraient dans l’oubli.

« Je sais que tu t’occupes surtout des morts, Landru, mais j’aimerais ton avis : ces dysfonctionnements, est-ce qu’ils peuvent venir d’autre chose que des… émotions ? Si on connaît les raisons de ces bugs, on peut les corriger, non ? »

Gavin ne croyait pas à ses propres termes, toujours dubitatif. Sous la moustache lustrée du médecin, un rictus ironique se dessina :

« Ah, un incroyant, un sceptique ! Laisse-moi te poser une question, Reed : est-ce que les humains ressentent des émotions ?

— Bien sûr que oui.

— Je serais moins catégorique si j’étais toi, » Christopher aborda des cas de dépressifs où les émotions étaient inhibées, des criminels aux états d’âme émoussés, s’appuyant sur des exemples extrêmes avant d’achever sur un constat : « Reed, le terme “émotion” ne correspond à rien de concret dans le cerveau, c’est un petit mot très pratique pour englober des phénomènes subjectifs. Je n’ai pas d’avis quant à ce qui se passe dans les circuits de nos robots comme je n’ai pas d’avis sur ce qui se passe dans notre amygdale qui est un noyau encore mystérieux pour la science. Mais nous sommes en 2039, imagine si nous avions refusé de croire à ces émotions juste parce que pendant plusieurs siècles, nous étions incapables de les expliquer ? »

Malgré lui, Gavin jeta un regard vers Conrad.

Christopher Landru manipulait des cerveaux en panne, vidés de toutes activités neuronales, mais pour comprendre la mort, il fallait comprendre la vie et le médecin possédait quelques connaissances. Et comme tout grand scientifique, son savoir s’accordait à une humilité d’ignorant respecté.

« Toi, tu traînes trop de temps avec ton androïde, » répondit Gavin avec un rire fatigué.

« Tu ne m’as jamais demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à Moira d’ailleurs.

— J’avais déduit que tu avais un faible pour les petites rouquines.

— Quel mauvais détective tu fais : toutes mes conquêtes sont blondes, quant à leur taille, je n’ai jamais rencontré une personne plus grande que moi, alors forcément, elles sont petites, » Christopher but une autre gorgée de thé, se préparant avec ses tendances bavardes, « Moira ressemble à une personne que j’ai reçue un jour. Enfin, ressemble… On m’a amené le cadavre d’une petite de neuf ans qui était morte sous les coups de son beau-père. Elle était adorable malgré son air triste, la mort va toujours si mal aux enfants de toute façon. Elle avait des grosses boucles rousses et des taches de rousseur des oreilles jusqu’au front ! La peau très pâle, bien sûr et des yeux qui hésitaient entre le bleu et le vert. C’était la première fois que je pratiquais une autopsie sur une victime si jeune et je refusais de croire qu’elle était là, alors je me disais qu’elle s’était remise de la strangulation, qu’elle y avait survécu par miracle et s’était levée en me disant au revoir. Je me suis ensuite demandé ce qu’elle serait devenue si sa mère avait choisi un meilleur partenaire de vie. Dans quelle matière aurait-elle excellé ? Est-ce qu’elle serait devenue médecin ? Ou est-ce qu’elle aurait plutôt développé un esprit littéraire pour devenir une conteuse ? Combien de cœurs aurait-elle brisés avec sa chevelure si rare ? Est-ce qu’elle aurait aimé les grands roux ? Est-ce qu’elle aurait préféré les blondes comme moi ? Je lui ai construit toute une vie alors que je venais de lui ouvrir la trachée, Reed. Ç’a été une des expériences les plus éprouvantes de ma vie. » Les yeux embués, Christopher tendit une main vers Moira et l’androïde accepta de poser ses doigts dans la poigne si maigre du médecin. « Et puis un jour, la morgue a accueilli Moira. Je me suis demandé pourquoi CyberLife lui avait donné un tel physique, un physique que cette petite aurait pu avoir si son beau-père l’avait laissée vivre, mais j’ai accepté ce fait. Et pour rien au monde je ne remplacerais Moira. »

Gavin fixait l’étreinte des mains, comprenant enfin l’attachement paternel de Christopher. Il appuya son front contre sa paume, observant son café si sombre.

« Putain, Landru, tu crois pas que j’ai assez pleuré avec le décès de Fathia ?

— Je sais, Reed, et j’en suis désolé. Mais peut-être que tu verras les choses autrement maintenant. »

Conrad n’avait pas osé s’approcher du détective devant le médecin et son assistante, mais dans le couloir pour remonter à la surface du monde, il se risqua à demander à son partenaire s’il allait bien.

« Faut bien avancer, Robocop.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez décidé pour les ZK200, détective ? Est-ce que vous allez suivre le conseil du docteur Landru ?

— Oui. » Gavin s’arrêta soudain, comme perdu, « après tout, ce sont juste des machines, on peut les détruire comme ça.

— Oui, détective, ce sont juste des machines.

— Alors pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal, putain ? »

Sa voix brisée alarma Conrad qui était incapable de le réconforter. Son programme social marchait à toute allure, ses fonctions de psychologie aussi, mais aucune consolation n’était assez décente pour Gavin. Si l’affection donne une illusion de force, la tendresse s’accompagne aussi d’une faiblesse.

Le plus difficile était de contacter les anciens propriétaires qui avaient le droit de savoir, qui auraient la tristesse d’apprendre que leur enfant ne leur serait pas rendu, car il sera détruit.

Tina avait tenu à accompagner à Gavin, le soutenant dans ces épreuves. Conrad suivait donc le duo, assistant durant l’après-midi à des crises de larmes poignantes. Amelia Stilton était effondrée, son mari était choqué : ils ne pensaient pas que leur androïde connaîtrait un tel destin. Personne ne l’avait imaginé. Même les Sergovitch pourtant si dispersés eurent besoin de s’asseoir, encaissant la nouvelle comme s’ils encaissaient un coup de poing dans l’estomac. La visite chez les Collins fut la plus dure : les deux dames étaient douées pour façonner un paraître remarquable, alors elles avaient écouté les deux policiers avec un air sévère, mais Conrad avait aperçu le tressaillement de sourcils, le tremblement de la commissure des lèvres, l’humidité qui voilait les yeux.

Quand Margaret referma la porte, elle flancha et fut rattrapée par sa femme. Leurs plus proches amis admiraient le caractère de fer de cette dame qui devait compter une guerrière africaine parmi ses ancêtres, adulant l’énergie qui l’enveloppait sans savoir qu’elle provenait d’Elizabeth, plus discrète mais essentielle à Margaret. Les deux mères se mirent à pleurer jusqu’à en perdre leur voix.

 

« Gavin, le rendez-vous est dans deux heures, il faudrait qu’on se prépare pour s’y rendre, » rappela Tina, reportant les autres visites à plus tard. L’équipe avait suivi un briefing rigoureux durant toute la matinée, les cinq agents écoutant les instructions de Fowler.

Deux officiers, dont Tina, se chargeraient d’assurer la sécurité de David Smith, quand le détective Reed, avec Conrad, se chargerait d’arrêter le proxénète, s’appuyant sur le renfort de l’officier Bennett si besoin.

Une fois l’organisation lancée, l’attente fût particulièrement longue. Les agents s’étaient séparés en trois groupes et Gavin prenait son mal en patience à côté d’un Conrad attentif. Ils étaient dans la pièce où ils avaient découvert les enfants, encadrant la porte qui serait enfoncée au premier signal.

L’épaule appuyée contre le mur défraichi, le détective réajustait le gilet pare-balles sous son pull. L’épaisseur lui tenait chaud mais la position statique laissait le froid mordre ses pieds et ses mains. L’idée de dégourdir ses jambes pour faire circuler la chaleur était tentante mais il devait résister.

«  _Vous avez froid._

— _Désolé, je suis humain._  »

L’ironie se percevait mieux sur le visage du détective agacé par ce constat quand l’androïde semblait résister aux brises qui traversaient les fenêtres mal isolées. Conrad tendit ses mains vers celles de Gavin et l’invita à poser ses paumes contre les siennes. Sans montrer un grand enthousiasme, l’homme obéit et sentit la peau chaude de l’androïde, redonnant vie à ses doigts engourdis.

« _Les gants, c’est mieux, quand même._  »

Encore une pique qui fit naître un sourire. Conrad obligea Gavin à reposer ses mains, l’empêcher de parler même avec des signes.

Avec une lenteur prudente, Conrad glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Gavin. En réalité, il n’avait pas besoin de commander à son thirium de gagner quelques degrés supplémentaires : cette hausse se faisait d’elle-même, comme une réaction spontanée. L’étreinte des mains à présent raffermie, l’androïde songea à désactiver sa peau synthétique, inspiré par un instinct sentimental. Même s’il ignorait l’ampleur de ce réflexe, Gavin sentait ses joues devenir rouges quand la peau beige céda à la chair de lune, dévoilant les articulations qui s’étaient nouées aux siennes. Il était incapable de reconnaître ce qui se passait, mais son cœur, effrayé, se mit à battre plus vite.

Des voix d’homme se firent alors entendre de l’autre côté de la porte, poussant le détective à rompre le contact. Il approcha son oreille et devina quelques mots prononcés par David Smith, voix qu’il connaissait déjà, et ceux d’un autre qui possédait un timbre plus aigu.

Les policiers ne surent jamais comment Joyce Stace avait compris le piège. La collaboration de David Smith avait été totale, les agents étaient bien dissimulés et la porte qui donnait sur la pièce des enfants n’avait rien d’inhabituel. Tina l’expliquait aujourd’hui comme une sorte d’instinct de survie : c’était la seule raison logique au départ précipité du proxénète.

Joyce Stace commit tout d’abord la bêtise de fuir par là où il était arrivé, bloqué par l’agent Bennett, avant de se ruer dans l’escalier au fond de la salle principale. Au signal, le RK900 brisa la porte qui les dissimulait et, réactif, se lança à la poursuite de l’homme. Les marches ne grinçaient pas : elles craquaient sous le poids du fuyant et du chasseur.

Gavin avait dégainé, prêt à se joindre à la course, mais les policiers pouvaient bien intimer au proxénète de s’arrêter, Joyce Stace ne comptait pas obéir.

L’étage était dans un état pitoyable, représentant un danger certain. Le RK900 n’était qu’à quelques mètres de sa cible, évaluant avec rapidité les points fragiles du plancher abîmé. Joyce Stace, de son côté, n’avait pas cette capacité et il se précipita vers une des fenêtres du fond, apercevant les branches d’un arbre de l’autre côté qui pourraient lui servir, espoir désespéré.

En quelques foulées, l’androïde réussit à atteindre le proxénète.

Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Gavin hésitait à monter, téméraire mais pas inconscient. Le temps de décider, il entendit un bruit de bois qui se brise et le squelette de l’étage se fractura, dessinant un trou par lequel passèrent le proxénète et l’androïde.

Dans les décombres qui avaient soulevé des nuages de poussière aveuglants, le détective put apercevoir le thirium qui coulait et tachait le plancher. Il y avait une forte odeur de métal provenant de l’androïde, une odeur finalement proche du sang humain.

Conrad entendait Gavin l’appeler, mais ses programmes attiraient son attention sur l’alarme : sa jambe droite avait été arrachée à partir du genou et le thirium s’échappait par cette blessure, ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de temps avant de se vider de son sang et de se désactiver.


	7. Une chance sur 400 quadrillions de naître

Conrad était couché sur le dos, les bras repliés sur Joyce Stace, le protégeant tout en le maintenant captif. Quand le sol avait commencé à se fendre, le RK900 s’était arrangé pour coincer le suspect contre lui, lui évitant de se briser la nuque, sacrifiant sa propre carcasse de métal. Et ce geste venait de lui coûter une jambe.

« Conrad ! Conrad ! Tu m’entends ? »

Gavin s’agenouilla près de l’androïde malgré les poutres en morceaux, lui tournant son visage pour évaluer les dégâts. La vue du robot était brouillée par des informations aussi bruyantes qu’une nuée de bourdons, l’empêchant de voir ou d’entendre clairement son partenaire :

« Gavin, il me reste trois minutes et vingt-et-une secondes avant de me désactiver. »

Le jean était en partie déchiré, dévoilant la plaie bleue. L’articulation du métal avait été déboîtée et les câbles enroulés autour de l’os en titane s’étaient arrachés. Les veines artificielles étaient tranchées, laissant le thirium se déverser sur le bois mort, le teintant. Le RK900 n’était pas libre de s’en occuper, retenant toujours le proxénète, accomplissant sa mission.

Gavin suffoquait à cause de cette odeur métallisée, sentant la panique grimper.

« Smith ! »

Le technicien sursauta, encore tétanisé par les événements.

« Il faut l’aider ! Vite ! »

Tina poussa David Smith vers son collègue, saisie aussi par l’inquiétude. Elle s’avança avec les deux autres agents pour se saisir du proxénète dans un état de choc. Le RK900 desserra ses bras avec difficulté et le mouvement saccadé reflétait combien la pompe à thirium était à rude épreuve.

Le technicien retroussa le jean pour voir jusqu’à quel point l’androïde avait été endommagé, puis ouvrit la chemise en demandant au robot de désactiver sa peau artificielle. Après avoir écarté les pans noirs du vêtement, David Smith toucha la surface blanche pour ouvrir le ventre de l’androïde.

Conrad saisit sa main avant de le laisser fouiller dans ses entrailles :

« Ne me désactivez pas. »

Gavin devança le technicien :

« J’y veille, Conrad. Il va seulement t’aider, pas vrai, Smith ? »

Le RK900 détendit ses doigts et libéra le technicien menacé qui commença à manipuler les plaques de son torse avec précaution : sans outil, le technicien devait redoubler d’efforts pour ne pas abîmer ce modèle qu’il n’avait jamais analysé. À l’instar des AP700, des PL600 ou des BL100, le RK900 était doté d’une sécurité pour stopper la circulation de thirium à certains endroits, contrôlable grâce à quelques connexions.

Le plastique s’ouvrit sur les biocomposants situés dans le ventre qui ressemblaient à des lucioles artificielles prises dans des toiles d’araignée. Les organes transparents étaient enchevêtrés dans des câbles traversés par une lumière pulsante, des lueurs azur succédant à des lueurs turquoise. Les doigts de David Smith contournèrent la pompe à thirium qui, à la grande surprise de Gavin, avait le rythme pressé d’un cœur mourant. Penchée au-dessus d’eux, Tina observait aussi les organes de l’androïde, fascinée par ces mécanismes qui faisaient fonctionner cette vie supposée.

« Je vais empêcher le thirium de passer par ces câbles, » expliqua l’ingénieur, « mais c’est comme un garrot : ça aide pour un temps seulement et ça doit rester temporaire, il faut le réparer.

— Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ? »

Gavin commençait à s’énerver, prêt à repousser celui qui se révélait être incompétent.

« Je n’ai jamais bossé sur un RK900 ! Je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne !

— Et qui pourrait le réparer ?

— CyberLife, je ne vois personne d’autre.

— Hors de question. Je l’emmènerai pas à CyberLife, » trancha le détective, comprenant les risques.

Comme la plaie ne saignait plus, la vue de l’androïde n’était plus parasitée par une nuée d’alertes, mais sa réserve s’était amenuisée, ralentissant ses fonctions. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et fixait sa jambe tranchée. L’enveloppe corporelle était un concept abstrait pour les androïdes, capables de transférer leur mémoire d’un corps à un autre. Pourtant, c’était curieux de voir le reste de sa jambe plus loin, abandonné.

Il ne voulait pas changer de corps.

« Il va finir par se désactiver dans tous les cas si un technicien qui connaît ce modèle ne s’en occupe pas. »

Le détective posa sa main sur l’épaule de son partenaire :

« Il te reste combien de temps ?

— Quarante-neuf minutes et onze secondes. »

L’androïde ne savait pas pour quelle solution opter : renoncer à une aide plus professionnelle causerait sa désactivation, mais se rendre à CyberLife pourrait avoir le même résultat. Conrad s’apprêta à parler avant de sentir les bras de Gavin passer derrière son dos et sous ses genoux pour le soulever.

« Il y a juste ta jambe à réparer, ils ont aucune raison de te remplacer. »

Machine et possession, Conrad se reposa sur la décision de l’humain.

Gavin s’était résigné à l’apporter à la compagnie et il insisterait pour que le modèle ne soit pas remplacé. Il ignorait ce qui était le plus avantageux pour CyberLife : fournir une nouvelle jambe au dernier prototype ou le remplacer par un corps déjà prêt ? Il se souvenait que Connor, détruit par un androïde déviant, avait été remplacé en moins de douze heures : même face, même allure, même voix, même comportement mais un numéro différent sur la veste. À croire que des RK800 étaient en stock pour palier le moindre accident, les sous-sols de la tour de CyberLife contenaient peut-être une cinquantaine de RK900.

Conrad essayait de faciliter la tâche au détective le temps d’arriver jusqu’à la voiture, s’accrochant à son cou et maintenant ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre. Le poids d’un androïde était finalement proche de celui d’un homme adulte, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la quantité de sang perdu.

« Je suis défectueux, détective : si CyberLife l’apprend, je serai remplacé.

— Je leur dirais que c’est leur diagnostic qui est défectueux. Et je leur dirais d’aller se faire foutre au passage. »

Il l’aida à prendre place sur le siège passager, se moquant des dernières gouttes de thirium qui risquaient de tacher l’intérieur de la voiture. Avec un réflexe idiot mais bien humain, Gavin retira son manteau et l’étala sur les jambes de Conrad, apportant une chaleur inutile. Il se mit à lui parler aussi, comme le fait un ambulancier avec un blessé :

« Hé, Robocop, t’éteins pas : il y a la soirée film, t’as oublié ?

— Bien sûr que non, » son partenaire semblait aussi mal en point que lui. Conrad nota le rythme cardiaque élevé et les signes de nervosité. « Détective, je ne vais pas m’endormir et mourir, vous n’avez pas besoin de me parler pour me tenir éveillé.

— Je voulais juste te faire la conversation pour pas que tu t’ennuies.

— Vous vous souciez de ça, maintenant ?

— Pour une fois que je te demande pas de la fermer, tu pourrais en profiter ! »

Gavin cachait mal son anxiété. Il suivait le GPS mais rata deux virages, insultant tout ce qui pouvait être insulté. L’androïde tendit son bras pour le réconforter, n’oubliant pas de se moquer de lui avec ironie :

« Je suis sûr que vous enquêtez aussi bien que vous conduisez, mais je ne vais pas rater ce film, même si les probabilités me désignent déjà comme gagnant.

— Tu vas te planter, j’en suis sûr !

— _Vous_ allez vous planter.

— Ta gueule.

— Donc maintenant je dois me taire ? »

Le détective réussit à rire malgré l’apparition de la tour de CyberLife à l’horizon. La centaine d’étages venait percer le ciel dans un élan d’argent, prête à déchirer la voûte. Quelle construction laide et prétentieuse.

La voiture roulait sur le pont infini qui liait Belle Isle et la terre ferme. Les barrières sur les côtés enchaînaient les structures complexes, apportant un design moderne et impressionnant chaque visiteur, exagérant encore et toujours les grandeurs de cet autre monde, bien loin du cœur de la ville où les couleurs étaient gerbées par des néons arc-en-ciel.

Gavin n’avait aucune seconde à accorder à ce décor, trop préoccupé par l’état de son partenaire. Il commença à ralentir à l’approche d’un portail où quelques soldats étaient postés. Humains ou androïdes, le détective l’ignorait, ne prenant pas le temps de faire attention, et montra sa plaque, expliquant que le prototype RK900 avait besoin de réparations urgentes. Une raison suffisante pour que l’accès soit libre.

Une fois la voiture garée, Gavin essaya de porter Conrad qui refusa :

« Vous pouvez juste me servir de béquille, je ne tomberai pas.

— Les androïdes ont du mal à accepter l’aide des sacs de viande, hein ? »

S’appuyant sur l’épaule du détective, Conrad répliqua que ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’il avait voulu dire. Le robot, par automatisme, leva le visage vers le bâtiment immense, lieu de naissance et peut-être lieu de mort. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent au manteau de Gavin dans l’intention de ne plus le lâcher.

Le hall éclatant était presque vide, accueillant pour seuls êtres vivants des plantes gigantesques qui profitaient de l’espace pour cambrer leur corps filiforme et d’une belle teinte émeraude. Le sol formait tout d’abord un pont transparent, permettant d’admirer la forêt miniature qui avait poussé juste en-dessous, avant de mener à une large plate-forme. Et comme si l’association entre architecture futuriste et nature indomptée ne suffisait pas à prouver la richesse du lieu, une statue colossale d’une silhouette humanoïde, soutenant le symbole de la compagnie, était dressée au centre de ce rez-de-chaussée.

Gavin jeta un œil aux alentours : il y avait des visiteurs, mais tous portaient des brassards azur, suivant des chemins précis dans ce vide saturé d’échos. Il était le seul humain.

Tout près, un androïde qui avait l’apparence d’une jolie jeune femme blonde le remarqua et se dirigea vers lui. Hôtesse parfaite qui arborait une robe bleue qui s’accordait mieux à un cadre d’été, elle lui offrit un sourire cordial.

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Chloe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Gavin expliqua rapidement les raisons de la visite, jugeant pourtant que l’absence d’une jambe au RK900 suffisait pour mettre l’accent sur la gravité de la situation. Chloe prit un air peiné en voyant la blessure de son confrère :

« Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, s’il vous plaît.

— Attendez, » Gavin renonçait à avancer tant que les conditions n’avaient pas été acceptées, « je veux qu’on le répare, pas qu’il soit remplacé, ok ?

— Les réparations prendront du temps, obtenir un autre modèle sera plus rapide.

— Je m’en fous complètement : celui-ci a des informations importantes pour une enquête en cours, je refuse de prendre le risque qu’elles se perdent.

L’hôtesse enregistra les exigences, la LED jaune pour marquer le processus, puis retrouva son sourire :

« Je comprends. Suivez-moi, s’il vous plaît. »

 

L’endroit n’était pas différent d’un hôpital pour humains : les murs laiteux et brillants respectaient un sens de pureté qui en devenait dérangeant. À cette matière si neutre et si propre s’ajoutaient de nombreuses surfaces en verre : sols, murs, parfois plafonds, la transparence s’invitait dans la structure complexe de la tour de CyberLife, jouant avec les perceptions, torturant la vision. L’ascenseur, dont seules les armatures en acier étaient visibles, les amena au douzième sous-sol.

Dans les couloirs, Gavin fut rassuré de voir d’autres mortels même s’ils vaquaient à leurs occupations avec un sérieux proche de celui des automates. Leurs conversations étaient à peine audibles, tout comme leurs pas. Chloe marchait avec assurance, sachant déjà quel atelier serait libre pour le RK900. Enfin, elle les mena dans une salle avec un équipement qui aurait même impressionné David Smith. Cabinet de dentiste, de chirurgie et atelier d’usine semblaient imbriqués dans un seul et même lieu. Plusieurs bras mécaniques étaient rangés contre un mur, blancs également, à croire que la couleur était interdite dans ces entrailles de glace. Les néons n’étaient pas visibles, dissimulés sous du verre poli, rendant leur lumière fantomatique. Un vrai coin d’hôpital.

L’hôtesse invita Gavin à poser Conrad sur la table au centre et, tout d’un coup, l’homme sut qu’il n’avait plus sa place dans cet espace robotique. Il se risqua à demander à Chloe :

« Est-ce que je peux rester ?

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de rester, détective, » assura Conrad, « je demanderai à un taxi de me ramener au poste, en attendant, occupez-vous de Joy…

— Tina s’en chargera très bien le temps que je revienne, » coupa Gavin, fixant toujours la jolie blonde. « Alors ? Est-ce que je peux rester ?

— Vous êtes libre d’attendre mais pour votre sécurité, vous devrez patienter dans la pièce voisine. »

Elle désigna un couloir séparé de la pièce par une grande baie vitrée. Un banc était à disposition pour des raisons obscures : Gavin doutait qu’il servait beaucoup. Peut-être que des étudiants en technologie venaient observer les réparations ? Mais un détective qui voulait récupérer son automate de partenaire, Gavin Reed devait être le seul.

Tina lui avait envoyé un message quand il était arrivé à la tour, lui demandant des nouvelles. Il répondit qu’il ignorait pour combien de temps il en aurait, mais au moins, Conrad allait être réparé. Sa collègue le prévenait qu’ils avaient dû amener le proxénète à l’hôpital à leur tour puisqu’il se plaignait d’avoir mal au cou : la chute avait peut-être blessé l’humain aussi. Tant qu’il était en forme pour passer en jugement, c’était le plus important…

En relevant le visage, Gavin aperçut Chloe qui aidait le RK900 à se déshabiller. La peau artificielle disparaissait au fur et à mesure que furent retirés la ceinture, la veste, la chemise, le jean, et… Gavin se demanda si l’androïde avait vraiment besoin d’un boxer ? CyberLife s’était appliqué pour la musculature de leur dernière merveille, dessinant un dos d’athlète, des épaules solides. L’un des deux bras était enroulé par un bandeau azur, incrusté même dans le plastique blanc. Bien qu’il manque une jambe, Gavin devinait qu’elles étaient bien formées aussi. Surpris, il nota malgré lui que l’androïde possédait un sexe dans une matière siliconée bleutée, soulevant des questions de fonctions. Les androïdes de l’Eden Club n’étaient pas les seuls à posséder ce genre d’attributs ? Était-ce juste une formalité physique ? Perplexe, il s’interdit de scruter davantage.

Conrad s’assit sur le rebord de la table, débarrassé de tous les artifices, que ce soit la tenue ou son apparence humaine, redevenant machine dans cet atelier aseptisé. Chloe s’éloigna avec les vêtements pliés pour les jeter ; elle lui apporterait un uniforme neuf plus tard.

Avant, elle s’arrêta dans la pièce attenante pour voir Gavin, conservant son amabilité sans faille :

« Puis-je vous poser quelques questions concernant votre expérience avec le prototype RK900 produit par CyberLife ?

— Non. »

Son visage rond et doux sembla soudain inquiet :

« Est-ce que votre réponse s’apparente à une mauvaise expérience ?

— Ça n’a rien à voir, c’est juste que… » Les bras dans l’atelier se déployèrent comme les pétales d’un lotus, nettoyant l’androïde avant de déplacer le couvercle en plastique pour accéder à ses entrailles, retirant les pièces abîmées, commençant à le réparer, « pour l’instant, je veux juste qu’on me foute la paix. »

Chloe répondit en s’inclinant poliment et, avec un respect mécanique, laissa le visiteur seul.

Les pinces alignaient des composants pour compléter la jambe, connectant des câbles, soudant des plaques de métal. L’os en titane manquant fut remplacé aussi, apportant la structure à enlacer de tubes indigo : le thirium ne circulait pas encore, autrement, le flot les ferait bouger.

Gavin consulta l’heure sur son portable : cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu’il était là. Tina le tenait au courant : David Smith, en bonne santé, avait amené au poste, car si son implication n’excédait pas la modification des androïdes, il avait quand même une lourde responsabilité et une confrontation contre le proxénète serait inévitable.

De longues minutes s’additionnèrent, encore, trop lentement, s’entassant. Enfin, le RK900 sentit les transfusions de thirium, son sang redevenant fluide et total. Ses réflexes étaient testés, la résistance était évaluée, la nouvelle jambe était nettoyée. Ce qui peut saigner peut mourir, et Conrad émergeait petit à petit, ressaisissant cette vie pourtant interdite.

Enfin, Chloe se présenta à Gavin, l’informant que l’atelier était à nouveau sûr : elle devait apporter un nouvel uniforme au RK900 et une fois les détails administratifs réglés, les deux coéquipiers pourraient repartir.

Conrad était toujours allongé quand Gavin s’approcha pour s’asseoir sur le rebord de la table. Plus près, le détective remarqua que les iris de l’androïde étaient en fait à peine plus foncés que sa peau lunaire. Comme gêné, il lui tourna alors le dos et le corps entièrement blanc n’osa esquisser aucun mouvement.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de rester, détective. Mon apparence est peut-être un peu… disgracieuse. »

Son partenaire s’obstinait à fixer un des murs nus.

« Tu voulais dire moche ?

— Oui. Je voulais dire moche. »

Gavin se mit à rire, passant une main sur sa nuque. Il l’avait déjà observé après tout et son apparence n’était pas tellement repoussante, alors il se risqua à le regarder :

« Ça va, c’est pas pire que tout à l’heure.

— Qu’est-ce qui était pire ?

— Quand ils t’ont ouvert le bide. C’était vraiment bizarre. »

Conrad se mit à sourire : ses dents étaient dépourvues d’émail, grises, et sa langue était noire. Même l’intérieur de sa bouche devait se couvrir d’un vernis humain.

Toujours aussi intrigué, Gavin se demandait comment était la texture de cette peau nue. Alors il posa sa main, évaluant combien elle était lisse, captant la douce chaleur qui s’en dégageait. Le robot était surpris de sentir la paume de l’humain contre son ventre, et sous la surface, ses biocomposants se contractaient, brûlant sans le moindre feu. Il se redressa sur ses coudes :

« Détective. Vous devez me transférer à un autre collègue. »

Gavin venait de passer presque une heure dans cette putain de salle d’attente, prenant son mal en patience avant que l’androïde ne soit réparé pour le ramener au commissariat et conclure cette putain d’enquête. Alors il s’attendait à tout, sauf à cette requête.

« Pourquoi ? On vient juste de coincer ces tordus ! »

La pompe à thirium pulsait. Conrad ignorait si les émotions qu’il ressentait étaient réelles, concordant pourtant aux stimuli, cohérents et convaincants à en juger par les réactions de son corps, mais vraies ou non, il ne pouvait pas nier les sensations exacerbées qui le torturaient à chaque fois que Gavin le touchait, l’appelait par son prénom. Toutes ces réactions bien plus foudroyantes que lorsqu’un autre être humain accomplissait les mêmes gestes. Perclus de joie trop brûlante, le robot comprenait ce qui avait accéléré sa déviance.

Le RK900 écarta la main du détective, posant son diagnostic avec une brutalité de machine :

« Parce que j’ai commencé à développer de la tendresse envers vous, et elle prend une telle ampleur dans mes programmes qu’elle m’empêche de me concentrer sur mes tâches prioritaires. Me transmettre à un collègue me rendrait un grand service, détective. »

Gavin sentait le sang monter jusqu’à ses joues et son rythme cardiaque se calqua sur celui du robot. Comme lorsque Conrad avait mêlé ses doigts aux siens, l’homme avait peur de comprendre : son coéquipier était un androïde, et même s’il avait été créé par des humains, s’il parlait comme un humain, il devait avoir son propre langage qu’il fallait décrypter. C’était encore plus troublant quand il se souvenait que le RK900 pouvait vraisemblablement être capable d’avoir des relations sexuelles.

Gavin essayait de séparer les faits et ses propres impressions, avant de se rappeler où ils étaient : dans un atelier de CyberLife.

« À quoi tu joues ?! Si des techniciens t’entendent parler comme ça, ils vont te désactiver. »

Conrad commença à répéter en langage des signes, mais Gavin immobilisa ses poignets :

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

— Est-ce que vous allez me transférer à un autre collègue ? » Plus l’androïde insistait, et plus sa requête appuyait un poing de pierre contre l’estomac de l’homme. « Je ne peux pas prendre l’initiative moi-même.

— Putain, je… Tu ne veux pas reprendre ton apparence humaine ? J’ai du mal à… J’ai pas l’habitude de te parler quand t’as cette tronche.

— Bien sûr. »

Gavin détournait le regard pendant que la peau de synthèse revenait, couvrant le plastique, dissimulant le métal pour faire oublier la nature du RK900. Les cheveux repoussaient, les grains de beauté apparaissaient, mais l’illusion s’arrêta au milieu du torse. À nouveau face à face, Conrad remarqua la température élevée au niveau des pommettes de son partenaire qui lança :

« Y aura plus rien à transférer si tu continues à parler comme… »

La porte coulissa pour laisser passer Chloe, leur imposant avec son arrivé un silence de cérémonie. L’androïde tendit un uniforme au RK900 qui remarqua que son numéro d’immatriculation brillait sur la veste, confirmant qu’il était toujours le même. Un corps remis à neuf et une déviance intacte.

Le détective s’éloigna, laissant son partenaire se rhabiller, craignant que la petite blonde ne remarque quelque chose. Les deux coéquipiers n’échangèrent pas un mot, refusant de prendre le risque qu’un micro, une caméra ou le regard d’un robot ne capte un signe. Les sentiments pouvaient être si évidents dans ce lieu stérile et froid.

Une fois libérés de la tour de CyberLife, Gavin resserra son manteau : sur la courbe bossue de Belle Isle, le vent glissait, puissant, s’enroulant autour des jambes. Frigorifié, le détective pressa le pas, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si Conrad avait besoin de temps avec sa nouvelle jambe. Les portes de la voiture claquèrent mais le moteur ne démarra pas immédiatement. Conrad ne ressentait aucun regret : esprit logique et rigide, il avait tout simplement établit un constat qui ne devait avoir aucun impact sur ses fonctions. L’état dans lequel était son coéquipier était une répercussion secondaire.

Enfin, Gavin demanda :

 « Qu’est-ce que t’entends pas “tendresse” exactement ?

— Je me base sur la définition du mot, détective, c’est-à-dire une forme d’amour à prédominance sentimentale et…

— Mais qu’il est con… » soupira l’humain, « je sais ce que veut dire tendresse ! Mais comment tu peux savoir que… c’en est ?

— Vous êtes humain, vous connaissez mieux ces choses que moi, » répliqua Conrad, narquois, « comment vous savez quand vous ressentez plus d’affinités pour une personne en particulier ? Par exemple, vous aimiez mademoiselle El Harbi ?

— Je l’aimais comme une amie, mais j’étais pas amoureux.

— Quelle est la différence ?

— On devient con quand on est amoureux, » Gavin s’arrêta alors, « enfin, t’étais con déjà avant, donc ça compte pas. Mais par exemple, Fathia, c’était une amie, je me moquais de savoir qu’elle couchait avec d’autres gars, je n’avais pas envie de l’avoir près de moi tout le temps, je ne cherchais pas son approbation ou à la séduire. Mais elle comptait. Je sais même pas si c’est clair pour toi. »

Dans ses programmes, le RK900 énuméra plusieurs données qui l’avaient amené à conclure que l’affection qu’il avait développée pour son partenaire dépassait la simple camaraderie d’équipe. Ce qui était curieux, c’était qu’il était incapable d’expliquer comment ces liens s’étaient renforcés, surtout après leurs débuts difficiles.

« Et puis je t’ai fait vivre un enfer au début, tu te rappelles pas ?

— Je m’en souviens même très bien, détective. » Quand Conrad cherchait dans sa mémoire les premiers signes de déviance, ils étaient toujours en rapport avec Gavin, que ce soit de la colère, de la tristesse ou de l’amusement. « Je crois que c’est parce que d’une certaine manière, c’est vous qui êtes responsable de ma déviance. À chaque fois que vous modifiez mon nom, vous m’agacez, à chaque fois que vous me repoussez, vous m’énervez. Mais j’ai remarqué aussi qu’à chaque fois que vous me félicitez, je suis fier, qu’à chaque fois que vous riez, ce qui est assez habituel, je me sens apaisé, à chaque fois que vous faîtes l’effort de m’appeler par mon nom, je me sens important. Et à chaque fois que vous me touchez, ma peau humaine disparaît pour être directement en contact avec vous. »

Gavin continuait de regarder les autres voitures du parking, fixant n’importe quel autre point plutôt que ces yeux presque blancs. Conrad conclut enfin sur une probabilité qui ne laissait aucun doute :

« Avec la lieutenante White, les choses auraient été différentes. »

Bordel, oui. Aubrey White aurait été trop effrayée de détraquer son partenaire, la preuve étant qu’elle avait fui dès le premier soir, refusant de remettre les pieds au commissariat tant que le RK900 hantait les locaux.

Mais le détective Reed avait eu l’excellente idée de le pousser à bout, de le contaminer avec sa propre colère, sa propre amertume et sa propre soif d’affection.

« Tu ne redeviendras jamais une machine si tu restes bosser avec moi.

— C’est pour ça que je vous demande de me transférer à un autre collègue. Je ne suis pas sûr que la lieutenante White m’accepte, mais le détective Collins acceptera peut-être.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire désactiver carrément ? On est sur place. »

Gavin désigna la tour, bien qu’il n’ait aucune envie d’y retourner : il laisserait le robot se rendre de lui-même.

« Parce que je ne veux pas être remplacé, » sa LED flancha dans des nuances rouges quand il ajouta : « je veux exister. »

Le détective pouvait entendre à nouveau les mots de Margaret Collins qui lui avait certifié qu’un humain pouvait être aimé en retour d’une machine. Le docteur Landru aussi, homme de science et de raison, avait jeté un amour paternel sur un androïde, certes par procuration mais la sympathie était réelle. Dans le fond, la panique qui l’avait saisi plus tôt prouvait que d’une certaine façon, le détective s’était attaché à son coéquipier. Si Conrad voulait vivre, ce n’était pas lui qui l’en empêcherait.

Le moteur s’alluma et le véhicule quitta lentement les lieux, éloignant Conrad. Ils retournaient au commissariat, mais Gavin n’avait aucune pensée à accorder au proxénète ou à son fournisseur d’enfants : toutes ses convictions de novembre dernier étaient en train de voler en éclats. Avec un rire forcé, il murmura :

« Putain, si Fathia me voyait… si Anderson me voyait… »

 

Jeffrey Fowler avait réservé une salle pour accueillir une dizaine de journalistes en plus de la présence de trois drones. Certains journaux s’essayaient à cette méthode de télétravail, économisant du personnel et des déplacements, et si les machines étaient silencieuses, le capitaine ne supportait pas de les voir voleter comme de gros moucherons paresseux. Lié par un contrat avec CyberLife, le capitaine devait faire l’apologie de l’avancée technologique représentée par le RK900, le prototype était donc à ses côtés, adoptant la rigueur d’un soldat.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie pour votre présence, physique ou mécanique, » Fowler était réputé pour ses piques et peu de journalistes s’en offusqueraient, « d’autant que l’annonce que je dois faire est délicate. »

Bien qu’il était chargé de l’enquête, le détective Reed était resté à son bureau, écoutant de loin la conférence, disponible si besoin. Les coudes sur les genoux, il consultait son portable. Dans le moteur de recherche de Google avaient été saisis des mots-clés comme “androïdes” et “amour”, mais Gavin n’était tombé que sur des avis d’acheteurs de BL100 un rien beaufs. « Je décide toujours de ce qu’on fait, pas besoin de faire des compromis, que ce soit pour la baise ou les discussions, même si j’ai plus essayé le premier que le second ! » était le commentaire avec le plus de _likes_ , talonné par le commentaire d’une cliente qui vantait la taille enfin honorable du pénis du partenaire, se réjouissant aussi de ne plus entendre de ronflements la nuit. Un constat largement approuvé.

« Pauvres connards. On est en 2039, faudrait penser à évoluer… »

Les avis sur le site de l’Eden Club devaient être dans le même ton acerbe : les gens n’étaient plus frustrés sexuellement, ils étaient frustrés _romantiquement_ , ne prenant que le meilleur égoïste et se débarrassant des conflits. Hank et Gavin n’avaient jamais discuté de ces nouvelles modes d’androïdes sexuels, mais les deux collègues auraient certainement partagé le même avis sur cette tendance à fuir des défauts purement humains et pourtant réconfortants.

Gavin aimait trop les engueulades et les réconciliations qui s’ensuivaient pour renoncer aux humains. Il aimait les forts caractères qui se heurtaient au sien, les surprises qui venaient hacher la monotonie de la vie. Le comportement docile et compatissant des androïdes, digne des épouses parfaites du siècle dernier quand les robes à pois étaient à la mode, ne l’avait jamais attiré, pas une seule fois. Il jeta un regard à Conrad qu’il pouvait apercevoir de l’autre côté de la baie vitrée. Le RK900 était devenu déviant, développant ce qui était inaccessible aux WR400 et aux BL100. Il était différent.

Finalement, il essaya d’autres termes, entrant “androïdes”, “sentiments” et “conscience”. Les termes plus précis donnèrent des résultats plus intéressants : le moteur de recherche dressa une liste d’articles universitaires, la plupart très récents à cause des événements de la révolution menée par l’androïde Markus. Son pouce frôla le titre d’un premier essai intitulé « Le système nerveux des robots existe-t-il ? », oubliant totalement l’enquête en cours.

 

La tablette à la main ajoutait de l’assurance dans la gestuelle, donnant une certaine allure à Fowler qui annonça  que le détective Gavin Reed, travaillant avec le modèle RK900 ici présent, avait trouvé un réseau pédophile aux abords de la ville. Le détail de la nature de machine des enfants n’entama pas le choc des journalistes.

« Nous ignorons l’ampleur de l’affaire, mais nous poursuivrons les trafiquants comme les clients. Nous avons arrêté un premier proxénète et nous ferons une perquisition à son domicile pour être sûr que des enfants humains n’ont pas été impliqués. »

Joyce Stace n’avait pas encore été interrogé, n’étant pas encore arrivé au commissariat, mais s’il gardait secret le nom de potentiels collègues, son domicile serait fouillé de fond en comble. Les probabilités que des humains soient également victimes lui retiraient tout droit de vie privée.

Le capitaine Fowler avait terminé de résumer la situation et des mains commencèrent à se lever, pressées par des questions. Il donna la parole tout d’abord à une petite femme blonde aux lunettes vertes :

« Qu’allez-vous faire de ces androïdes ? Ils avaient bien des propriétaires ?

— Les propriétaires précédents les avaient retournés, ce qui fait qu’aux yeux de la loi, ces ZK200 ne leur appartiennent plus. Il faudrait qu’ils les rachètent, mais l’état des robots pourrait représenter un danger.

— Vous voulez dire qu’ils sont devenus déviants ? Comment ceux de l’an dernier ? »

Fowler appuya ses doigts sur le pupitre pour se maîtriser. Malgré sa belle cravate violette irisée et sa chemise noire, l’assurance précédente, le capitaine devenait fébrile. Il avait toujours détesté ces déclarations publiques où le moindre de ses mots serait décortiqué. Sans aucune peine, il voyait déjà les paragraphes qui philosopheraient sur le choix du vocabulaire : enfants ou machines ? Victimes ou objets ?

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur ce point, mais CyberLife pourra nous apporter des éléments de réponse et nous déciderons de ce point. »

Hop, comme ça, il renvoyait la balle aux représentants de CyberLife.

Le capitaine redressa un peu les épaules, même s’il paraîtrait toujours tassé juste à côté du RK900. Il désigna ensuite un jeune homme aux yeux en amande qui levait sa main très haut dans une attitude encore scolaire.

« Est-ce que ces proxénètes ont commis un crime ? Le débat des androïdes utilisés pour les pédophiles est toujours ouvert, de quoi seront-ils accusés exactement ? »

Fowler s’était attendu à cette question et sélectionna un document dans sa tablette :

« La police de Detroit travaille avec une psychologue spécialisée dans la criminologie. Elle n’a malheureusement pas pu être présente aujourd’hui, participant à un séminaire à Toronto, mais elle m’a laissé une note à cette intention. » Fowler se racla la gorge, rassuré par le fait que ce constat ne venait pas de lui. « La pédophilie est une paraphilie qui se décline en plusieurs attitudes. Nous avons en tête le prédateur sexuel comme Marc Dutroux, ce criminel belge connu même aux États-Unis, qui cherche à provoquer une souffrance, quelque chose qu’un criminel ne peut pas provoquer chez un androïde. Les probabilités qu’il se tourne vers une victime humaine sont donc fortes. De même, des pédophiles jugés immatures, comme atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan, tombent amoureux d’enfants, une idylle qu’ils ne peuvent pas construire avec des androïdes. Encore une fois, les probabilités que ces personnes se tournent vers une victime humaine sont fortes. » Le capitaine reposa la tablette. « Notre rôle n’est pas de poursuivre ce débat mais de nous assurer qu’il n’y a aucune victime humaine, et bien sûr, de limiter les risques. » Les micros tendus absorbaient tous les mots qui s’ajoutaient à des heures et des heures de débat.

Une nouvelle main se leva et, après avoir obtenu la parole, le journaliste demanda qui avait modifié les modèles enfants :

« C’est une information que je ne peux pas communiquer, mais je peux vous garantir que ce n’est aucun technicien de CyberLife. »

Gavin s’était levé, se rapprochant pour mieux écouter les réponses. S’il Conrad le remarqua du coin de l’œil, il resta immobile : c’était lui qui avait avoué ses sentiments naissants et pourtant, c’était le plus paisible des deux. Le détective notait les différentes attitudes de l’androïde : les premiers jours, le RK900 avait été une pure machine qui obéissait à des logiciels sociaux et comportementaux. Le voir adopter ce rôle à nouveau prouvait combien l’androïde avait changé, combien il s’était démarqué du RK800 malgré les similarités du visage et du nom.

Tina claqua son épaule et le détective sursauta, retenant un juron.

« Putain de…

— Ah, ta poésie légendaire et urbaine qui s’associe si bien à Detroit ! » Ils s’éloignèrent pour ne pas perturber le communiqué. « Stace s’en est tiré avec un joli torticolis. L’hôpital lui a fait don d’une écharpe, donc interdiction de le brusquer.

— J’avais pas l’intention de lui faire du mal.

— Heureusement, il accuse déjà ton coéquipier de l’avoir brutalisé.

— Quoi ? »

En reprenant les mots de Joyce Stace, Tina expliqua que le proxénète prétendait que l’androïde l’avait attrapé par les cheveux et avait levé le poing pour le cogner au visage au moment où le sol s’était effondré. L’officier soupira, mains sur les hanches :

« Je lui ai dit que ce n’était pas possible : les androïdes ne sont pas habilités à blesser un être humain, même en cas de légitime défense. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? »

Elle faisait bien sûr allusion à leur conversation de l’autre soir. Tout en essayant d’avoir une attitude détachée, Gavin haussa les épaules :

« Il a peut-être imaginé ça sous le coup de la peur. »

Pourtant, il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu’il devrait demander à Conrad ce qui s’était passé.

 

Gavin rinça la tasse avant de la poser sur l’égouttoir. Joyce Stace dormirait en cellule cette nuit, mais le détective devait attendre l’avocat qui ne devait pas tarder pour les premières formalités, il reviendrait ensuite le lendemain pour assister à un premier échange.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de rester, détective, ce ne sont que des questions administratives, je m’en chargerai.

— Je peux attendre, j’ai de quoi m’occuper. Je vais aller m’en griller une d’ailleurs. »

Il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle de repos, ce qui l’empêchait de discuter avec l’androïde, donc il lui demanda de le suivre. À l’étage, il y avait un local presque vide, ancienne salle d’archives, surtout utilisé par les fumeurs durant les jours gris, car la fenêtre étroite leur permettait d’assouvir leur petit vice tout en restant à l’intérieur pour avoir chaud.

Conrad accompagna donc son partenaire, comprenant qu’ils devaient discuter. L’androïde s’imaginait que le détective allait lui donner une réponse quant à sa demande.

Gavin alluma sa cigarette avant d’ouvrir la fenêtre. L’espace exigu donnait un aperçu sur l’horizon trop sombre, parasité par les nombreuses lumières urbaines. Au fil des années, la nuit était devenue opaque et les étoiles avaient chuté bien bas, éclatant dans les rues insomniaques.

« Stace a dit que tu l’avais frappé. »

Il modifia volontairement les propos, technique qui se révélait efficace sur les humains d’ordinaire, mais le robot resta calme :

« Je ne l’ai pas frappé. »

Le RK900 était tout à fait capable de mentir, Gavin le savait, alors il insista :

« Hé, arrête de me cacher des choses, je commence à en avoir ras le cul d’être pris pour un con. Tu savais le tatouage qui manquait à Fathia et t’as attendu d’arriver à la morgue pour me le dire, tu as compris que le ZK200 de la décharge était déviant et je l’ai appris quand on a trouvé les autres mômes… J’ai fait des efforts, non ? Alors fais-en autant. »

Un esprit rigide comme celui du RK900 voyait parfaitement la logique dans ce reproche. Sa LED jaune traduisait un malaise qui le poussa à courber la nuque.

« Vous avez raison, détective, je suis désolé... »

L’androïde n’avait pas l’intention de remplacer l’humain, mais en faisant cavalier seul, il heurtait la fierté de son partenaire : il pouvait être déviant et s’accorder une importance, mais pas être l’ennemi de Gavin. Surtout pas, car même si l’androïde ne nourrissait aucun rêve de réciprocité, la cordialité ne pouvait se construire que grâce à l’honnêteté et la confiance. Et il pourrait au moins profiter de ça.

« Oui, j’ai essayé de frapper Joyce Stace. Quand je l’ai rattrapé à l’étage, je l’ai empoigné et j’étais prêt à le battre. Mon poing lui aurait peut-être brisé le crâne si le sol ne s’était pas effondré à ce moment-là. »

La cendre s’écroula, s’effritant dans sa chute vers le linoleum. Ce qui choquait le plus le détective, c’était que la LED était bleue : quand Conrad avait montré des signes de violence la première fois, lorsqu’il l’avait empoigné près de la voiture, la diode était rouge, là, elle était d’une lueur tranquille, comme normale.

« Donc tu avais vraiment envie de le frapper. T’as pas le droit, pourtant, de frapper un être humain.

— Je sais. Mais franchement, détective, sur l’instant, ça n’avait aucune importance pour moi. »

Gavin aurait dû s’inquiéter : le local était plutôt serré, isolé des collègues, exilant ensemble un corps de viande et un corps en titane. Deux forces disproportionnées. Mais même si son arme était rangée dans son étui à sa ceinture, il ne se sentait pas menacé : Conrad lui expliqua que ce désir était né d’une rancœur contre le proxénète, nourrie par ce qu’il avait vu dans la mémoire des RK200.

« Je crois que je commence à avoir un avis sur les personnes et surtout, à les exprimer.

— Visiblement, ouais… » Gavin réfléchit un instant puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire : « Enfin, je te blâme pas : une fois, quand je débutais, j’ai ouvert la pommette d’un mec que j’interrogeais. J’en ai pas honte mais j’ai eu des sacrés problèmes.

— Qu’est-ce que cette personne avait fait ?

— Il avait violé sa petite sœur. »

C’était il y a plusieurs années mais Gavin revoyait ce gamin qui venait juste d’être majeur et déjà bourré de perversité. Toutes les preuves avaient été réunies et le coupable niait les faits en insultant la petite. Gavin ne l’avait pas supporté.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous avez ressenti.

— J’imagine, ouais, mais enfin, apprends à contenir tes émotions. »

Avec un geste classique au sein du commissariat, le détective posa sa main sur l’épaule de son partenaire pour le réconforter, mais s’arrêta, se souvenant de ce que l’androïde lui avait avoué.

Il y avait quelque chose d’intrigant chez le RK900, Gavin ne pouvait pas le nier. Son évolution le touchait : l’humain avait finalement de la pitié pour ces programmes voués à ressentir, voués à éprouver. Cette affaire les avait usés tous les deux, les choquant. Face à l’horreur, machine ou vivant avait besoin de réconfort. Et puis, Gavin se sentait en partie responsable : il ne pouvait pas obliger Conrad à retourner à CyberLife s’il ne voulait plus, il ne ferait pas l’erreur de Tina avec Carol, et si le robot était transféré à un autre collègue, comment changerait-il ?

Conrad remarqua que la cigarette était bientôt consumée :

« Vous pouvez rentrer, détective, j’attendrai l’avocat.

— Je ne vais pas rentrer seul, Robocop : tu voulais cette soirée film, alors tu l’auras. Après tout ce qu’on a vécu ces derniers jours, même toi t’as besoin de décompresser. »

La diode du RK900 devint écarlate, imitant peut-être la rougeur chez les humains. Si la LED ne possédait que trois couleurs, les significations qui coulaient dans ce cercle lumineux traduisaient une multitude d’états.

 

L’avocat de Joyce Stace était arrivé peu de temps après, engageant les premières démarches. La nuit n’avait pas été trop entamée : l’aiguille ne flirtait pas encore avec minuit et quelques heures s’écouleraient avant leur rencontre, permettant aux collègues équivoques de s’affronter.

Gavin avait passé son temps à taquiner son coéquipier, l’appelant avec un autre prénom pour l’embêter. Le RK900 ignorait ce que la nonchalance de Gavin pouvait signifier : la fierté cachait toujours les états d’âme de son partenaire qui refusait d’être déstabilisé trop longtemps.

L’écran de télé était la seule source de lumière, exagérant le contraste de toutes les ombres du salon. Posant des distances pudiques, le RK900 troublé prit le soin de s’asseoir à l’autre bout du canapé, au pôle opposé.

« Bonne chance, Robocop.

— Bonne chance à vous aussi, détective. »

Mais au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Gavin appuya sur pause pour aller se chercher un verre d’eau, refusant de manquer des indices puisque ce serait déloyal.

Le RK900 restait statique, les mains sur ses genoux, attendant son retour. Quand Gavin revint, il posa le verre sur la table basse et, à la surprise de Conrad, s’installa au milieu du sofa, sa cuisse touchant celle du robot.

« Tu n’as pas été tenté de tricher ?

— Pas du tout.

— Bon point pour toi, personnellement, je me serais pas privé. »

Le film reprit et le détective, après avoir bu, s’adossa au sofa, son épaule se collant à celle d’un androïde de plus en plus perplexe. Profitant de la place laissée par son maître, Gnocchi vint s’installer pour faire sa toilette.

La première scène de crime venait d’être découverte par les enquêteurs : tissée dans les pires noirceurs fantasmées, l’intention d’hommage du réalisateur aux films noirs était évidente. Conrad observait chaque séquence, trichant finalement en s’autorisant des arrêts sur image dans sa mémoire, enregistrant chaque élément quand il sentit le bras de Gavin s’étendre sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière sa nuque.

« Est-ce que vous essayez de me déconcentrer, détective ?

— Pourquoi ? Ça marche ? » Encore ce sourire de môme. « Dire que j’arrive à perturber le RK900, le prototype le plus perfectionné à ce jour.

— Visiblement, ça vous perturbe aussi : vous êtes à quatre-vingt-douze pulsations par minute. »

Son bras glissa sur l’épaule de l’androïde, exerçant une légère pression pour le faire basculer en avant. Une question traversa sa tête comme une balle brûlante : je fous quoi, putain ? La réponse était en fait plutôt claire : il se lançait dans quelque chose de délirant, quelque chose de tellement nouveau que même les clients de l’Eden Club, à la recherche aussi de réconfort, ne connaitraient jamais.

Conrad comptait un rythme de quatre-vingt-quatorze pulsations par minute quand Gavin l’embrassa. Quatre-vingt-quinze quand il posa ses doigts sur ce cou, remontant vers la mâchoire, sans le moindre désir de tuer. Quatre-vingt-dix-huit quand les lèvres commencèrent à s’entrouvrir un petit peu plus. Gavin s’attendait à une expérience différente, mais c’était pire que ça : il recula tout d’un coup, surpris par un goût affreux.

« Ah putain ! » Conrad était perdu, le regardant se lever, « j’avais oublié qu’ils t’avaient lavé ! T’as un goût de liquide vaisselle ! »

Il avait un besoin urgent de se rincer la bouche. Gêné, Conrad le suivit dans la salle de bains en s’excusant. L’androïde ne fut rassuré que quand Gavin, après s’être brossé les dents pour retirer le goût de détergent, partit d’un grand éclat de rire.

« Si je m’attendais à ça… »

Conrad s’avança avec douceur, encore désolé.

« Vous n’avez donné aucune réponse à ma requête de transfert mais… Je suppose que c’est non ?

— Dommage pour toi. Je t’ai dit que t’allais douiller, donc ton service, tu sais où te le mettre.

— Détective, je pensais que nous avions dépassé ces hostilités.

— Je ne les cesse jamais. » Gavin lui désigna la cabine de douche. « Allez, va prendre une vraie douche, faux humain, hors de question que je te retouche tant que t’es recouvert de ce produit. »

C’était une promesse. Pleine de valeurs pour Conrad, plus incertaine pour Gavin.

Quand le détective referma la porte de la salle de bains, s’adossant au panneau, il sortit son portable et reprit ses lectures d’articles. À trente-sept ans, il pensait avoir laissé ces émois d’adolescent derrière lui depuis longtemps, mais ces doutes rappelaient ceux quand il avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois, à une époque où la tendresse entre personnes de même sexe était encore critiquée. Les jugements avaient pu pleuvoir, Gavin s’en était complètement foutu : couleur de peau ou sexe, peu importe tant qu’il s’agissait d’humains consentants. Mais Conrad n’était pas humain et Gavin ignorait comment une machine créée pour servir percevait le concept de consentement.

Il observa les noms des universitaires, regardait leur tronche d’intellectuels certainement façonnées elles aussi dans des laboratoires de CyberLife. À ces sourires un peu niais, Gavin leur retourna un rictus :

« Ça fait les fiers mais ils seraient bien incapables de me dire si les androïdes peuvent avoir un béguin. Dix ans d’étude pour que dalle. Moi, ça fait bientôt dix ans de service dans la police et je me coltine un RK900 qui a craqué sur moi sans savoir quoi en faire. »

Il se mit même à rire franchement à l’idée d’en apprendre plus que ces professeurs d’université en l’espace de quelques mois en essayant d’obtenir des réponses lui-même.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il prenait une douche comme un être humain. L’eau ne représentait aucun risque, à moins de se retrouver submerger dans une eau trop glacée ou bouillante. Sa main avait longtemps tourné le robinet, cherchant une température, mais les degrés limités, par sécurité, ne réveillaient aucune réaction. Sous une eau tiède, l’androïde s’était appliqué à nettoyer son visage, prenant soin de se débarrasser de ce goût qui le laissait indifférent.

Ou alors le plaisir qui s’était répandu dans ses circuits avait étourdi ses programmes, les rendant incapables d’évaluer les stimuli.

Une fois sorti, recouvert de gouttes, Conrad se pencha vers le miroir voilé de condensation, essayant de se recoiffer. En faisant face à son reflet, l’androïde fixa ses lèvres. Sa bouche trop belle pour rester statique. Cette bouche qui avait embrassé celle de Gavin. Elle ne devait pas être remplacée par une autre. Le RK900 ne laisserait sa place pour aucun semblable. Son propre regard s’accrocha à la LED devenue rouge : différentes peurs s’agrippaient à ses biocomposants. Il se redressa, ramassant son uniforme et son assurance. Ses créateurs avaient visé la perfection après tout, il saurait survivre, surtout si le détective acceptait de le soutenir.

 

Le couloir était plongé dans le noir, tout comme le salon, vide. Pourtant, ils avaient commencé à voir le film. La pénombre dans le corridor était tranchée par une seule et unique courbe de lumière provenant de la chambre. Conrad poussa la porte entrouverte, voyant Gavin allongé sur son lit, Gnocchi roulé en boule sur son ventre. Cela devait faire un moment qu’il était en train de lire sur son portable qu’il cacha rapidement quand l’androïde entra, plaquant l’écran contre son torse.

« Est-ce que vous voulez reporter la soirée film, détective, ou est-ce que vous déclarez forfait ?

— Tu serais trop heureux que j’abandonne.

— Je serais surtout surpris : vous êtes trop fier pour abandonner. »

Gavin était en train de toiser l’uniforme. Cette bande bleue, ces chiffres sagement alignés, la rigidité du tissu, tous ces détails qui rappelaient le RK900 plutôt que Conrad l’agaçaient.

« Si vous souhaitez dormir, je vais vous laisser.

— En fait, » l’androïde se figea à cette objection. Le chat fut dérangé dans sa sieste du soir quand son maître se redressa, « tu pourrais rester, non ? Tu serais encore recouvert de produit de ménage, ç’aurait été hors de question, mais là… »

Il l’invita à s’asseoir à côté de lui, et la machine, suivant uniquement son propre désir, obéit.

« T’as ressenti quelque chose tout à l’heure ?

— J’aurais pu me plaindre du goût de tabac mais je ne l’ai pas fait.

— Hé ! Le détergent, c’est dangereux pour l’être humain ! La cigarette, tu t’en fous, t’as pas de poumons. »

L’humain doutait que les partenaires conçus dans les usines de CyberLife soient assez audacieux pour répliquer d’eux-mêmes avec la même franchise que le RK900 : ils ne répondaient que sur l’autorisation de leur propriétaire tandis que Conrad, lui, se moquait tout à fait des consignes de son partenaire.

 « Je plaisante, » genoux l’un contre l’autre, dos droit, l’androïde ignorait quelle attitude adopter. La machine avait besoin de comprendre avant de se décider. « Est-ce que c’était spontané ou calculé ? »

Gavin répéta la question en imitant Conrad, se moquant du robot toujours si sérieux.

« Je cherche juste à comprendre.

— Moi aussi, Robocop. Y a un mois, t’aurais pu te faire démembrer dans une déchiqueteuse de la taille d’un camion, j’aurais siroté mon café sans réagir. Mais t’as… changé depuis. Et j’ai vraiment flippé quand j’ai vu qu’il te manquait une jambe, alors que je savais qu’on pouvait te réparer ! » Il ne se risquerait pas à parler d’un attachement sentimental, certainement pas, pas quand les émotions de l’autre soulevaient encore des questions. Malgré tout, ils s’étaient rapprochés, c’était un fait. « Et je te jure pourtant que j’avais jamais imaginé embrasser un robot un jour. C’est tellement bizarre comme truc.

— Quatre-vingt-trois pourcents des habitants de Detroit ont déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un androïde.

— Ouais, enfin, zéro pourcent a entendu leur partenaire leur avouer des sentiments en train de se développer.

— Les BL100 sont programmés pour formuler ce genre de constat. »

Gavin le fusilla du regard :

« Tu vas me dire que toi, un RK900 spécialisé dans les enquêtes, t’étais programmé pour me sortir ça ? Dans un atelier de CyberLife, en plus ?

— Non, c’est vrai : je n’ai pas été programmé pour des relations intimes. » Le détective baissa les yeux vers la ceinture de l’androïde, se remémorant ce qu’il avait vu plus tôt. Peut-être que ce qu’il possédait n’était qu’une formalité en fin de compte. « Ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure vient de moi, de ce que je suis devenu et parce que je le ressens vraiment.

— Tu vois la putain de différence qu’il y a. »

Petit à petit, la déviance avait planté ses racines. Ce n’était pas un virus, même s’il amenait son lot de douleur : c’était une plante porteuse d’étincelles électriques, à la fois poignantes et chaudes, laissant une forme de vie se propager, détruisant les projets d’antan du RK900. Aujourd’hui, il voulait vivre, s’implanter dans ce monde qui l’avait accueilli. En quoi était-il différent des humains qui naissaient grâce à des probabilités surprenantes ? Lui aussi avait eu une chance sur 400 quadrillions de naître, cette chance qui rimait avec une petite erreur de code, et il avait eu une chance sur des millions d’aimer. Certaines chances devaient se saisir.

Plus libre que ses semblables, l’androïde leva une main vers la joue mal rasée de l’homme, mêlant sa propre chaleur à la sienne. La machine avait besoin de toucher et d’évaluer afin de se tester elle-même et les mécanismes humains devant elle.

« Je sais même pas ce que tu peux faire ou ne pas faire.

— Je n’étais même pas programmé pour m’attacher, alors je ne sais pas non plus de quoi je suis capable.

— On va quand même pas se regarder comme deux cons toute la nuit. »

Chaque rire était nerveux, mais après tout, Gavin avait commencé à explorer ce terrain, alors autant continuer.

« Tout à l’heure, à l’atelier, je t’ai regardé. Enfin, j’ai pas maté trois plombes non plus, c’est juste que je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblais sous tes fringues et sans ta peau, et là, je me suis posé une autre question… » après une inspiration, il balança : « sérieusement, pourquoi ils t’ont filé une queue si t’es pas programmé pour t’en servir ?

— Pourquoi ils vous ont filé votre permis de conduire alors que vous conduisez comme un taré ? »

Gavin le poussa à l’épaule, partagé entre le rire et le sérieux. Le sourire de Conrad ne le vexait pas.

« Allez, sérieusement.

— Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais discuté avec mes créateurs. Mais si vous en avez l’occasion, vous leur demanderez pourquoi ils m’ont donné cette bouche.

— J’aurais tellement de questions à leur poser… Par exemple, tes critères de préférence.

— C’est si improbable de s’attacher à un homme aussi insupportable que vous ?

— T’es le dernier prototype, t’aurais pu te trouver mieux. Et puis, je croyais que mon grade n’était pas assez haut pour toi ?

— C’est vrai, mais le capitaine Fowler est moins sexy. »

Le détective partit dans un grand éclat de rire, se surprenant à apprécier ce flirt hasardeux.

Toutefois, le blanc éclatant de cette veste l’énervait : le tissu réverbérait la lumière provenant du bureau, faible mais encore trop forte, et ses intentions ne pourraient s’exprimer que dans la pénombre. Gavin se chargea alors d’effacer ces indices laissés par CyberLife : il retira la veste neuve et, méprisant les chiffres et le brassard bleu, tout ce clinquant de la compagnie multimilliardaire, la jeta au pied du lit. Ses doigts libérèrent quelques boutons de la chemise de l’androïde, dégageant la gorge parsemée de grains de beauté. Pourquoi s’appliquer sur ces détails si personne ne pouvait les voir ? Maintenant qu’il était débarrassé de cette rigidité, Conrad était même séduisant.

« Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu t’es rhabillé, » maugréa-t-il en s’occupant de la ligne de boutons.

Pour la seconde fois, les bouches se rencontrèrent, sans mauvaise surprise. Sous sa propre langue, Gavin sentait un léger goût de plastique, curieux mais logique. Il croqua une de ces lèvres ourlées et sous ses dents, la texture du gel se pinça, ce qui surprit Conrad qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ah ? T’as peur que je te casse ? »

L’androïde le laissa médire, peu impressionné par son orgueil. Avec plus de précautions, luttant contre une nouvelle forme de violence, le robot imita cette faim. L’absence d’estomac ne l’empêchait pas de la sentir et de l’éprouver. Ils finirent par basculer, dérangeant à nouveau le chat qui tentait pourtant de se reposer. L’humain était surpris par les mouvements fluides de la bouche de l’androïde qui se révélait capable d’embrasser, appréciant même combien l’échange était… naturel.

Gavin posa sa main pour sentir les vibrations de la pompe à thirium. En parallèle, Conrad glissa sa main sous le sweat-shirt pour accueillir les battements secs du cœur contre sa paume. Insolent, même maintenant, le robot osa retirer le sweat de son partenaire, amenant ce torse toujours si fragile contre le sien. Les rythmes des cœurs se cadencèrent quand l’androïde passa ses jambes autour de la taille de l’humain, rapprochant les corps. Plaqué sur la couverture, Conrad souriait malgré les baisers, saisi de joie et de fierté quand il sentit son partenaire frotter son bassin contre le sien, allumant son excitation comme s’allume un briquet. Après tout, si Gavin pouvait se vanter d’avoir réveillé des sentiments chez l’androïde le plus abouti, Conrad avait contre lui un homme qui, un mois auparavant, haïssait les créatures mécaniques.

Les caresses n’en finissaient plus, devenant troubles dans la faible lumière provenant du bureau. Sur les vagues tordues du drap tanguaient des lueurs émises par le brassard bleu incrusté sur le bras de l’androïde.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie du portable qui annonçait un message du docteur Landru, mais aucun des deux n’avait envie d’interrompre l’échange. Sous la peau du ventre, Gavin devinait les lignes d’argent qui conduisaient l’électricité et, comme une eau qui fuit le contact, l’illusion fondait sous ses doigts, dévoilant pour un instant la chair de l’androïde. Il se pencha pour vérifier si l’effet se reproduisait avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue et chaque marque d’affection était bien récompensée de la même réaction. Il dénoua ensuite la ceinture de l’androïde, la jetant également pour appuyer le mépris du luxe et, avec plus de précautions, commença à défaire le jean. Quand Gavin posa un genou au pied du lit, Conrad n’osa plus bouger.

Il ignorait lui-même qu’il pouvait avoir une érection, réaction qu’il découvrit en sentant les caresses qui allaient et venaient sur son sexe, les baisers qui couvraient l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses lèvres ne libérèrent aucun souffle, mais un réflexe les poussa à s’entrouvrir, peut-être pour mimer les mouvements de celles de Gavin. En découvrant des baisers beaucoup plus intimes et beaucoup plus excitants, les ressorts de ses articulations se mirent à réagir, se détendant et se comprimant, percuté par un thirium qui devenait fou, prêt à fuir ses circuits.

Hormis le goût de plastique contre la langue, Gavin ne notait que peu de différences entre un partenaire humain et une machine. Et Conrad semblait tellement humain quand il se cambrait, suscitant un sentiment de fierté. Il avait beau être à genoux, comme soumis à l’androïde, l’illusion de domination était rompue par la paralysie presque totale du corps mécanique. L’irrumation est née d’un orgueil aveugle : c’était toujours celui qui suçait qui menait la danse.

Le torse de l’androïde aurait pu remuer, mais sans respiration, c’étaient les biocomposants qui cognaient contre la surface en plastique. Il redoutait même d’être assailli de messages d’alerte à mesure que son corps chauffait. Avec un geste saccadé, sa main glissa vers son torse et la peau laissa en évidence le cercle de la pompe à thirium. Le robot manipula l’ouverture pour extraire son propre cœur, le retirant d’un coup sec, les jointures toujours imprévisibles.

Quand il entendit le bras de Conrad retomber lourdement sur le matelas, Gavin se redressa et aperçut le composant indigo et humide dans la main de l’androïde.

« Conrad ? Putain, tu fais quoi ?! »

Il saisit le cœur et le remit en place, vérifiant qu’il était correctement placé. L’humain ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, encore moins quand il remarqua pourtant le sourire comblé de Conrad.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?

— J’essayais de me désactiver. »

Les paupières fermées cachaient les iris. Gavin agrippa les poignets de son partenaire et les serra contre le drap, juste au-dessus de la tête de la machine pour l’empêcher de recommencer.

« Mais pourquoi, putain ? Tu veux que je te ramène à CyberLife ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je surchauffais, mes programmes ont réagi en estimant que c’était la solution la plus sûre.

— Crever ? C’était _ça_ , la solution la plus sûre ? T’as pas un système de refroidissement ou quelque chose ?

— Si, mais il ne fonctionnait plus : c’était difficile de se concentrer avec ce que vous étiez en train de me faire. »

Gavin relâcha peu à peu son emprise, certain que l’androïde n’allait pas essayer de se désactiver à nouveau. Il n’y avait ni sueur, ni rougeur sur le corps de Conrad, mais il était encore hanté par une chaleur épuisante.

« Au lieu de t’arracher tes composants, dis-moi quand t’en peux plus, la prochaine fois. »

Sans se débarrasser de son sourire, Conrad répéta “la prochaine fois”, haussant un sourcil.

« Non, la prochaine fois ne veut pas dire dans cinq minutes, tu vas foutre le feu à mon lit sinon.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— C’est marrant, je te crois pas.

— Non, vraiment. »

En s’asseyant vers les oreillers, Gavin poussa l’androïde du pied pour qu’il laisse assez de place pour tirer le drap. Conrad s’était allongé sur le côté, ses composants retrouvant leur calme comme l’écho d’une fatigue confortable.

« Je notais juste votre sous-entendu, rien de plus.

— Bah tient, me prends pas pour un con : j’ai failli te rendre accro’ aux pipes. Enfin, je te comprends, hein, je sais ce que ça fait et c’est justifié, mais contrairement à toi, je me fatigue. »

Conrad enroula ses bras autour des genoux de Gavin, apposant sa tête pour sentir les doigts du partenaire démêler ses cheveux. Gavin était songeur : il voulait tester les limites de l’androïde pour finalement se rendre compte que le RK900 était tout à fait capable d’entretenir une relation romantique. Pour la première fois, Gavin se demandait quelle était l’importance de la nature de Conrad. Il ressentait, il était doté d’émotions, il était capable de choisir et son caractère insolent et libre annulait ce que l’humain s’était imaginé sur les androïdes. Qu’est-ce qu’une telle relation pouvait donner ? Ses doigts caressaient encore les cheveux de Conrad, appréciant l’étreinte.

« Je n’étais pas programmé pour faire ça, » reconnut l’androïde, « mais je sais que les rapports sexuels impliquent un échange.

— “Les rapports sexuels”, » ricana Gavin, « tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde ?

— Des relations sexuelles, alors ? » L’homme se mit à rire à nouveau avec son partenaire qui enchaîna : « si vous préférez, je peux dire “s’envoyer en l’air” ? “Faire l’amour” est peut-être encore trop tôt.

— Peut-être, oui. »

Conrad fit glisser ses mains des mollets jusqu’à la taille de Gavin, déplaçant l’étreinte, se rapprochant. Il posa ses lèvres sur le ventre, sentant les muscles tressauter.

« Qu’est-ce que vous pensez “d’échanges d’affection” ?

— Ça me va, » soupira Gavin quand les doigts de l’androïde frôlèrent sa taille. Il le laissa le déshabiller.

 

C’était un matin que le détective Reed garderait secret.

Quand le réveil sonna, il se sentait fatigué, vidé de la volonté de se lever. Allongé sur le ventre, il sentait que Gnocchi s’était roulé en boule sur son épaule, puis la paume de Conrad vint glisser sur ses reins, le secouant légèrement pour le réveiller.

Les draps sentaient la sueur. La nuit avait été le témoin des étreintes les plus insouciantes, portées par un optimiste moderne, mais le matin glissait à présent sur Detroit, mettant fin aux espérances pour rappeler les natures respectives des deux amants et la réalité.

Gavin Reed poussa un juron après un éternuement bruyant, obligé de se réveiller. Il était bien, là, allongé près de l’androïde qui dégageait une chaleur humaine : pourquoi irait-il affronter le froid à l’extérieur ? Mais c’était un matin d’octobre chargé de travail et ils devaient se lever pour conclure enfin cette affaire.

« Gavin.

— Hm ?

— Je réfléchissais cette nuit et je pense que vous avez des déviances sexuelles.

— Quoi ?

— Vous avez eu une relation avec un indic et maintenant, vous couchez avec du matériel de travail. Vous avez un problème. »

Malgré la fatigue, Gavin se mit à rire et lui fila une tape sur la cuisse, le traitant de con.

Gavin avait peut-être un peu honte, en revanche, il n’avait pas le moindre regret : cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ri comme ça, qu’il ne sentait pas senti aussi relaxé malgré l’horreur de l’affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

Il se souvenait que Landru lui avait envoyé un message la veille et quand il le lit, il tendit le téléphone à son voisin :

« On a le nom de deux pédophiles grâce aux analyses, des récidivistes. »

À la mention du travail, Conrad se redressa d’un coup, redevenant le RK900 avec des missions prioritaires.

« Détective, debout.

— Va chier. »

L’androïde écarta la couverture, se libérant de l’étreinte douillette du lit, ignorant comment son coéquipier le maudissait. Sans l’attendre, Conrad se leva et ramassa ses vêtements au sol.

 

Avoir Joyce Stace dans la salle d’interrogatoire était une réelle récompense, et cette réussite allégeait un peu l’ambiance au commissariat. Chris Miller pleurait de rire sur son bureau à cause de Tina qui se déhanchait entre les tables, le thème musical de Pedobear joué sur son portable, ce vieux _meme_ qui rappelait une époque lointaine à tous les collègues.

« Conrad, » appela l’officier Chen, « quand on aura attrapé les deux pedo’, essaie de pirater leur portable pour mettre ça en sonnerie ! »

Les troupes étaient motivées par la perspective de coincer les proxénètes et quelques clients. Gavin aussi s’esclaffait, appréciant cette atmosphère qui lui donnait du mordant pour la prochaine entrevue avec Stace. Il appréciait aussi le sérieux de Conrad : l’androïde avait posé ses distances sans être froid pour autant, maintenant une relation cordiale entre collègues. Ils pouvaient au moins paraître amis aux yeux des autres policiers.

Plus tard, une fois dans la salle sombre, face au proxénète et l’avocat, le détective Reed afficha une attitude hostile. Tina était dans la pièce attenante, surveillant l’échange avec le RK900. Il ignorait pourquoi l’officier Chen se montrait aussi sympathique depuis quelques temps : était-ce une conversation avec son ami ou le fait que le RK900 avait vu ce que les enfants avaient vécu ? En tout cas, elle tentait de se faire pardonner les premières maltraitances.

L’affaire avait chamboulé tous les points de vue.

« Le robot s’est montré menaçant ! »

Joyce Stace, malgré la minerve qui enserrait son cour, venait de cracher ce constat avec une colère farouche. C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’années avec des cheveux mi-longs et blonds, longueur qui avait permis à l’androïde de l’agripper la veille. Même s’il connaissait la vérité, Gavin resta impassible.

« Comment ça, “menaçant” ?

— Il a essayé de me frapper ! Il m’a tiré les cheveux et a levé son poing !

— Autant pour les cheveux, bon, c’est peut-être possible, mais vous étiez en délit de fuite. Pour le poing, je suis moins sûr, » le détective se composa une mine sceptique, « c’est un androïde, Stace, c’est peut-être un RK900 mais comme tous les autres, il n’est pas habilité à blesser un être humain. C’est contre son programme.

— Il a levé son poing. »

L’avocat gardait un silence gêné : son client n’avait aucune preuve à avancer et c’était une histoire difficile à croire, même pour lui. Après tout, le RK900 était un robot au service de la police, il ne pouvait pas être déviant. C’était une machine. Rien de plus.

« Vous voulez dire qu’une machine a voulu vous faire du mal ? Je comprends pas votre raisonnement, Stace : des ZK200 peuvent être utilisés pour se faire baiser par des vieux porcs, on s’en fout, ce sont que des machines qui ressentent rien, par contre, un RK900 peut être animé d’un désir de vengeance ? C’est ça que vous voulez dire ?

— Le sol s’est effondré parce qu’il a essayé de me brutaliser.

— Sans le RK900, vous seriez mort. »

Mais Joyce Stace n’en démordait pas : le sujet revint pendant un long moment. Le détective réussit à mettre un terme en posant une question fatidique :

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Fathia El Harbi ? »

À la mention de ce nom, un silence tomba. Le détective exposa les faits qui entouraient la mort de la prostituée, insistant entre le rapport qui pourrait exister entre le tatouage découpé et la horde des enfants. Pendant de longues minutes, le proxénète ne prononça aucun mot, avant d’être encouragé par son avocat qui lui rappela que des aveux l’aideraient dans sa situation.

« Oui. Je connaissais Fathia.

— Est-ce que vous avez un lien avec sa mort ?

— Non, mais je sais qui l’a tuée. »

Gavin serra les poings, encaissant un nom, l’identité tant attendue :

« Karl Adelbert. »

Karl et Johann Adelbert étaient deux frères d’une quarantaine d’années, doyens de ce réseau et très portés sur la Red Ice. Il y avait cinq mois, ils avaient eu la brillante idée de soutirer de l’argent à des personnes qui paieraient très cher pour pouvoir coucher avec un enfant : pour un prix plus modeste, ils auraient même accepté une machine. Des revenus réguliers pour des chômeurs qui chassaient le dragon écarlate.

« Je ne sais pas comment Fathia a découvert notre affaire, peut-être que des clients lui en avaient parlé… Elle avait l’intention qu’on arrête mais les revenus étaient trop faciles pour qu’on renonce. Elle était trop sensible, je crois qu’elle voulait même adopter un des androïdes, pour elle. Quand Karl a vu le tatouage, il a paniqué. Il a réussi à la voir un matin, très tôt. Pour l’attirer, il était venu avec l’androïde qu’elle voulait sauver, mais il avait surtout l’intention de l’éliminer. On avait peur des risques et que tout s’arrête. »

Quelques souvenirs devinrent alors très clairs pour Gavin : ce matin de septembre où le détective avait pu prendre son temps et que Fathia lui avait demandé si des lois protégeaient des androïdes, la tristesse qu’elle avait ressenti pour le ZK200 tombé du toit, sa curiosité quant aux machines et leur capacité à ressentir…

Ce n’était pas Conrad qui avait donné naissance à cette considération : c’était ce réseau d’enfants. Et trop buté dans sa rancœur, Gavin avait découragé son amie sans le savoir.

« Elle voulait adopter un des enfants ?

— Oui. »

Gavin avait besoin de sortir. Il avait besoin de pleurer.

Il s’était mis en tête de résister quand, par chance, l’officier Chen entra dans la pièce, informant son collègue qu’il fallait qu’ils parlent. Dans le couloir, elle lui montra un mail envoyé par CyberLife à Fowler : la compagnie voulait récupérer les enfants. Tous.

« Merde… Enfin, après tout, c’est leur domaine. On n’allait pas les garder de toute façon.

— Ouais, » approuva son amie, « d’autant qu’on a récupéré ce matin les deux qui étaient chez Christopher. Ils vont envoyer quelqu’un dans deux heures, c’est fou, hein ? Ils trainent pas quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose, mais quand _nous_ on a besoin d’info, on peut se gratter pendant trois mois. »

Le détective resta songeur avant de remercier sa collègue. Il s’apprêtait à retourner à sa confrontation, mais remarqua Conrad près de la porte.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je dois vous parler des ZK200. »

Gavin poussa un soupir fatigué mais accepta, comprenant qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Plus loin dans le couloir, les deux partenaires discutaient à voix basse :

« Vous ne pouvez pas rendre ces androïdes à CyberLife.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que je suis de l’avis du docteur Landru : il faut les désactiver. »

Le RK900 n’avait pas encore exprimé son avis quant au sort des martyrs. Sa main saisit celle de son partenaire pour appuyer sa demande :

« S’il vous plaît, détective. Vous ne savez pas ce qu’ils ont vécu. Vous ne savez pas ce que c’est, la déviance. »

Ce reproche rappelait comment Gavin avait méprisé son collègue auparavant, le privant d’émotions, assurant que l’androïde ne pouvait pas ressentir. Cette fois, c’était à l’androïde de pointer l’ignorance de l’humain.

« Mais t’es bien déviant, toi, et tu ne veux pas être désactivé pour autant.

— Ils souffrent, détective, et continuent de souffrir. C’est comme si plusieurs déviances existaient et la leur est la plus affreuse. La mienne est différente. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser CyberLife les analyser et les maintenir comme ça.

— Ça pourrait peut-être les aider ?

— Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Nous ne savons pas ce qu’ils ont prévu pour eux. »

Gavin retira sa main, prêt à abandonner Conrad dans cette situation : la question de l’avenir de ces enfants était si épineuse que le détective ne voulait pas prendre de décision. Il se justifia autrement :

« Si on détruit les androïdes sans leur accord, on risque d’avoir CyberLife au cul.

— C’est moi qui prends la décision, » déclara Conrad avec aplomb, surprenant le détective, «  _je_ suis un androïde et les humains n’ont pas leur mot à dire. Si vous ne m’aidez pas, je les détruirai seul et par moi-même.

— Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me les briser, boîte de métal ! Tu me demandes quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. » Le RK900 le fixait : si Connor avait des yeux de biche attendrissants, ceux de Conrad étaient doués pour déstabiliser. « Putain Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre fou.

— Ça ne serait que vous rendre la pareille. »

Gavin avait détesté les machines pendant longtemps pour changer peu à peu d’avis grâce à Conrad. Mais aujourd’hui, il pouvait le certifier : les déviants étaient vraiment les pires, en fait.

 

Tina avait pris le relai concernant l’interrogatoire : Gavin lui avait demandé ce service sans exposer les raisons. Dans la pièce à conviction, les trente-deux enfants étaient alignés, tous affublés de couverture de secours.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ? Ils tiendront jamais tous dans ma voiture. »

Le détective avait pensé ramener les enfants à la grange abandonnée et prétendre qu’ils étaient revenus sur les lieux pour découvrir les ZK200 dans un état, victimes de vandalisme. Mais des éléments seraient incohérents et le mensonge se serait effrité très vite. Conrad avait une autre solution :

« Je compte les détruire ici.

— Quoi ?!

— Les androïdes déviants ont une tendance à l’autodestruction, CyberLife le sait : abandonnés et angoissés dans la pièce à conviction, des androïdes mal surveillés peuvent se suicider. »

Gavin avait peur de comprendre :

« Tu vas les frapper jusqu’à les détruire ?

— Oui.

— Mais t’es malade ! T’es malade, putain ! »

Conrad le savait déjà.

La pièce sans fenêtres, si glauque et pesante, serait un tombeau laid pour ces enfants.

L’androïde posa ses mains sur les joues de son partenaire.

« J’ai besoin de soutien, détective. Je n’ai aucune envie de faire ce que je vais faire, mais le représentant de CyberLife arrive dans une heure et trente-six minutes. Il n’y a pas d’autre solution. Alors j’ai vraiment besoin que vous soyez présent. »

Gavin regarda les enfants à tour de rôle, sentant les larmes l’étrangler à nouveau.

« Je ne sais même pas lequel Fathia voulait sauver…

— Je peux essayer de faire une estimation. Si Karl Adelbert était venu avec le ZK200, ça explique la présence de gel sous les ongles. Mademoiselle El Harbi a peut-être essayé d’attraper l’enfant avant d’être tuée. »

Avec des gestes doux, ceux qui précéderaient les coups violents, le RK900 inspecta chaque bras. Adossé au mur, le détective luttait toujours contre la vague de tristesse qui montait et montait encore.

« C’est celui-ci, détective. »

Gavin redressa le visage et regarda l’enfant. C’était un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine huit ans, le visage rond couronné par des boucles noires. Les paupières dissimulaient la couleur de ses yeux. En voyant l’androïde pour qui Fathia avait été tuée, l’homme se mit à pleurer, incapable de retenir ces larmes plus longtemps. Et comme sur la scène du crime, quelques jours auparavant et qui semblaient être une éternité, Conrad invita son partenaire à se blottir contre lui.

« Ça va, ça va, » l’assurance vacillait mais Gavin verrouilla l’accès de la salle avec son badge, « vas-y, Conrad. Tu peux les désactiver. »

Il ne restait qu’une heure et dix-sept minutes avant l’arrivée du représentant de CyberLife : il faudrait deux bonnes minutes pour détruire chaque androïde pour mimer une scène de suicide mécanique. Le temps pressait.

Sous l’air effaré du détective, le RK900 saisit la tête d’un premier enfant et le fit basculer en avant, lui brisant le front, anéantissant à néant tout ce que la machine avait vu, entendu, senti, vécu. Le bruit du plastique qui se fend était sec. Le thirium se mit à couler, portant cette odeur métallique que le détective connaissait désormais.

Au bout du quatrième androïde détruit, le RK900 se mit à pleurer sans le remarquer. Il ignorait que ses créateurs l’avaient doté de glandes lacrymales, lui donnant la possibilité d’exprimer du chagrin. Puisqu’il n’avait pas besoin de respirer, aucun sanglot ne l’étranglait, mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son nez, chutant dans les flaques indigo de ses victimes.

Ces enfants aussi avaient eu la chance de naître dans ce monde cruel. Dans leur état éveillé, ils n’avaient rien connu d’autre que la douleur. Pire, les souvenirs de leur famille aimante avaient peut-être fait naître le goût de la trahison.

L’androïde adulte avait fait son choix : c’était une chance de naître aux côtés d’un humain comme Gavin, c’était une chance de mourir pour oublier les tourments qui composaient leur minuscule vie.

Il ne restait que trois androïdes, toujours éteints. La violence du RK900 s’essoufflait, motivée par une haine pour des coupables absents : elle ne pouvait pas se nourrir de ces petits corps.

Quand ses mains se posèrent autour du cou du dernier ZK200, Conrad sentit ses articulations se bloquer. Ses programmes forçaient, contrés par d’autres qui refusaient que ce dernier enfant soit détruit.

Conrad sentit Gavin qui passa ses bras autour de son torse, l’écartant doucement. Quand les partenaires furent assez éloignés, le détective dégaina et tira deux fois dans le crâne si petit, perçant la coque.

Ils diraient que celui-ci était devenu dangereux et qu’ils avaient dû l’éliminer.

L’épreuve les avait vidés, les laissant pleurer l’un contre l’autre. Gavin mêla ses doigts à ceux de Conrad, lui assurant qu’il était présent, qu’il le soutenait. Il n’avait aucune confiance en CyberLife et si Conrad avait réussi à s’émanciper de son programme, alors sa solution était peut-être la plus préférable.

« Allez, on a dix minutes pour nous débarrasser de nos tronches d’enterrement. »

Mais avant de quitter la salle, Conrad s’agenouilla et récupéra la pompe à thirium de l’enfant aimé par Fathia. Il savait qu’il en aurait besoin pour rendre hommage à la jeune femme qui serait bientôt enterrée.


	8. Partenaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre plus court, mais avec ma manie des prologues/épilogues, ce n'est pas surprenant. D'autant qu'il y a une suite, alors bon !  
> Je vais avoir pas mal de travail dans la semaine, mais je commencerai tout de même la rédaction du premier chapitre de Terminus, la seconde enquête, car j'ai tellement d'idées qu'elles m'empêchent de dormir...  
> Bonne lecture~

Il existe au sein de la police une solidarité touchante. Les policiers étaient des êtres humains qui avaient des affinités bien sûr, mais la camaraderie balayait toujours la subjectivité : pour faire face à la haine de l’uniforme et au quotidien éprouvant, le commissariat de Detroit comptait des équipes soudées, toujours volontaires pour s’entraider.

Tina Chen avait donc accepté de remplacer Gavin pour l’interrogatoire. L’avocat n’avait pas vu ce changement d’un bon œil mais l’officier s’en moquait pas mal. Son jeune âge ne l’empêchait pas de soutirer des informations sur le trafic organisé par Joyce Stace et les frères Adelbert. L’ironie, c’était que les hommes étaient pour la castration chimique des pédophiles, voire peut-être la pendaison par les testicules, mais si ces tordus s’apaisaient sur des machines et qu’il y avait de l’argent à se faire, les idéaux de ce trio s’adaptaient alors aux vices. Ils ne verraient jamais où était le mal dans la chaîne qu’ils avaient lancée, comme une grande partie de la population de Detroit, mais ils pouvaient trahir quelques clients pour alléger les peines. L’affaire serait délicate à amener au tribunal s’il n’y avait aucun enfant humain impliqué, mais au moins, le tueur de Fathia serait jugé.

Chris Miller accepta aussi de jouer le jeu quand Gavin Reed lui expliqua, au fond d’un couloir, que les enfants s’étaient autodétruits. Le détective raconta qu’il avait dû abattre le dernier ZK200, devenu complètement fou. Les coïncidences semblaient curieuses pour Chris, mais il se souvenait de l’androïde déviant qui avait poignardé son propriétaire et qui s’était fracassé le crâne contre la table de la salle d’interrogatoire l’an dernier, alors il ne posa aucune question. Mais du bout des lèvres, il murmura :

« Pauvres gamins… C’est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

Le policier n’avait jamais condamné le geste suicidaire, car cet acte désespéré portait une douleur personnelle et privée, inaccessible à autrui. Même les machines avaient le droit d’abandonner : personne ne les soutiendrait dans ce bas-monde, les larmes compatissantes des policiers ne leur apporteraient rien et les laboratoires de CyberLife ne les auraient pas consolés.

Oui, même si cette décision lui avait fait du mal, Gavin ne regrettait d’avoir suivi son partenaire. Mais ils avaient besoin de temps pour s’en remettre, alors au rez-de-chaussée, Chris Miller accueillait le représentant de CyberLife et lui présenta ses excuses, laissant le détective et le RK900 se recueillir pour encore quelques instants à l’étage. Dans ce local si étriqué, ils étaient assis à même le sol, appuyés contre un des murs froids sans frissonner pour autant : l’un contre l’autre, le vernis en plâtre n’entamait pas la chaleur diffusée dans leurs bras. Le caractère naissant du RK900 s’accompagnait aussi d’habitudes qui s’ancraient, comme celle de réfugier son visage près du cou de Gavin, adorant ce parfum de cèdre. Sous la lumière grise, Gavin était épuisé, insensible à la pluie qui tapait contre la fenêtre. Il serrait l’androïde contre lui, revoyant comment ces yeux froids avaient versé des larmes : aucune suffocation, aucun soupir, les pleurs s’étaient écoulés sans autre signe de tristesse. Mais pour un androïde, c’était déjà beaucoup. Et à chaque fois qu’il entendait le bruit du plastique qui éclate, Gavin resserrait son étreinte.

« Pourquoi les déviants se suicident si facilement ?

— Parce que les émotions nous font peur. C’est effrayant de perdre le contrôle quand on a l’habitude de tout maîtriser. »

La réponse était à la fois logique et terrifiante.

« Tu as déjà pensé à t’autodétruire ?

— Pas par moi-même : au début, je savais que je devais être désactivé si je n’obéissais plus à mes fonctions prioritaires. Mais je n’ai jamais pensé à m’autodétruire moi-même. » Conrad redressa son visage pour fixer Gavin. « Contrairement aux ZK200, détective, je suis devenu déviant grâce à plusieurs émotions. Eux, c’est parce qu’ils n’ont connu que la peur et le dégoût. »

Malgré sa courte existence, Conrad venait à penser qu’il existait peut-être plusieurs formes de déviance : le RK200 Markus n’avait pas fait couler le sang et n’avait montré aucun signe de violence en menant sa révolution, contredisant le caractère imprévisible des déviants relayé par les médias. Conrad ne savait pas comment s’expliquer ce choix pacifique, mais elle prouvait que les déviances se déclinaient en plusieurs attitudes.

« Si vous n’étiez pas présent ou si vous étiez malsain, peut-être que je me serais tué. Mais vous êtes présent et je n’ai aucune envie de disparaître.

— Finalement, on se ressemble, » avoua Gavin, « je n’ai jamais pensé à me suicider. Mais avec tout ce qui s’est passé, si tu n’avais pas été là, j’aurais peut-être reconsidéré l’option. » Parfois, il se demandait vraiment comment il faisait pour survivre. « Ou alors, c’est que j’ai vraiment trop envie de casser les couilles de tout le monde avant de tirer ma révérence. »

Conrad s’autorisa à rire, approuvant ce but de vie. Il se demandait si une existence devait s’associer forcément à un but ou s’il pouvait se laisser porter dans son avenir, accueillant les événements simples, comme résoudre des enquêtes et tomber amoureux de Gavin. Une insouciance toutefois troublée par des ondes de doutes, et l’androïde redoutaient que ces simples remous deviennent des vagues dévastatrices, même aux côtés de Gavin.

« Allez, si on reste absents trop longtemps, ça va vraiment devenir suspect. »

 

Un genou à terre, l’assistant envoyé par CyberLife regardait les corps au front brisé qui gisaient autour de lui. Ce serait un sacré bordel à nettoyer. Avec une main gantée, il dégagea quelques morceaux de plastique mais les composants étaient totalement détruits. Avec un froncement de sourcils, le porte-parole se demandait comment les ZK200 avaient pu se détruire aussi bien. L’instinct de la folie peut-être, l’envie de mourir. Le dernier avait deux balles plantées dans le crâne.

« Quand on est arrivés, il était le dernier actif, » mentit Miller, « on a dû le désactiver de cette façon parce qu’il était devenu dangereux.

— Qui l’a désactivé ? »

Le détective Reed arriva à ce moment-là, suivi de près par le RK900. L’androïde aurait aimé se désigner comme coupable mais son partenaire prit la parole avant :

« Je m’en suis chargé. On aurait dû vous attendre, mais depuis l’an dernier, on se méfie un peu des déviants. »

Le représentant accueillit cette explication avec un hochement de tête. D’une taille modeste et les traits durs, Gavin comprit après coup que l’envoyé était _une_ envoyée. Le tailleur large d’une couleur sombre se mêlait à la peau noire et la bouche pincée soutenait un regard d’ébène. Le crâne rasé et l’absence de maquillage donnaient une allure spéciale à cette femme trop stricte. La seule fantaisie résidait dans le foulard vert chatoyant noué autour de son cou. Elle retira un des gants et tendit la main vers le détective.

« Professeure Adanna Bontu.

— Détective Gavin Reed, » se présenta le policer en remarquant les nombreux bracelets sous la manche. Il se demandait si ces détails colorés dissimulés sous l’uniforme étaient un reflet de personnalité. En tout cas, elle ne chercha pas à répondre à son sourire narquois, conservant un visage fermé.

« C’est très dommage de trouver les ZK200 dans cet état. Personne n’avait pensé à les désactiver avant de les mettre dans la pièce à convictions ?

— On est policiers, professeure Bontu, pas techniciens. Et on ne compte pas de fervents clients dans l’équipe, donc on a pas vérifié si vos androïdes étaient bien éteints ou non. »

Adanna Bontu fixait le RK900 derrière et un premier rictus apparut.

« Est-ce que ta nouvelle jambe fonctionne correctement, Conrad ? »

Bien sûr : Conrad était le seul RK900 et l’androïde Chloe avait enregistré leur visite, le lien était évident. Gavin se sentait comme face à des parents possessifs et n’appréciait pas ce ton avenant, se demandant ce qu’il cachait. Le robot conservait un calme mécanique et il confirma poliment :

« Tout fonctionne parfaitement depuis les réparations.

— Je suis heureuse de l’apprendre. »

La représentante reporta son attention sur le détective, le bout de l’index tapotant la commissure des lèvres :

« Toutes les formalités avaient été remplies mais je crois que vous n’avez pas répondu au questionnaire de satisfaction. Conrad est un nouveau prototype et vous êtes son unique associé : vos réponses sont primordiales pour nous. »

Gavin sentait qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il invita la professeure à le suivre dans le couloir pour remonter à la surface du commissariat : la vue de ces enfants commençait à devenir trop difficile. Tout en marchant, la représentante fit remarquer que le grade de Gavin était inférieur à celui auquel le RK900 devait être attribué.

« Cela expliquerait que l’expérience ne soit pas satisfaisante. »

 _En fait, votre prototype a parfaitement compris le mécanisme de la fellation et a réussi à le reproduire dès la première fois, donc l’expérience est carrément satisfaisante_ , mais c’était un constat que le détective devait garder pour lui. Malheureusement, car ç’aurait été drôle…

« Le fait que je sois _seulement_ détective ne pose aucun problème : je bosse très bien avec votre prototype, la preuve étant que nous sommes en train de démanteler un réseau de pédophiles. D’ailleurs, si vous voulez un avis franc : il est bien mieux que son prédécesseur. »

Un compliment qui toucha Conrad, mais en présence d’Adanna, il devait rester insensible.

« Le programme social du RK800 était un échec total, » reconnut le porte-parole de CyberLife, « nous avons tout repris de zéro pour le RK900. C’était un risque, ceci dit.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Avez-vous remarqué des problèmes chez le RK900 ?

— Hormis la jambe qu’il a perdue ?

— Dans son caractère et ses réactions. »

Gavin gardait son calme : trahir Conrad, c’était l’envoyer se faire recycler. Détruire ce RK900, c’était tuer le déviant qui voulait exister. Se séparer de cet androïde, c’était perdre une présence rassurante. La question sonnait comme un piège et les secrets le rendaient paranoïaque.

« Non. Vous songez à quoi exactement ? Je ne suis pas technicien, vous savez, donc quand il a un bug, je ne sais pas du tout les impacts que ça peut avoir.

— Je songeais à des réactions qui pourraient refléter des émotions.

— J’ai rien remarqué : c’est une machine, le concept d’émotions doit être abstrait, non ? »

La femme soupira, baissant son visage.

« Alors le RK900 aussi est un échec. »

Gavin sursauta : ce constat sonnait comme un arrêt de mort.

« Non ! Je voulais dire qu’il ne pouvait pas _ressentir_ , mais son programme social simule des émotions.

— Il fonctionne bien, » avança Chris Miller qui était derrière, suivant cet échange maladroit. « Il s’adapte aux situations parfaitement : il ne sourit pas sur une scène de crime, par exemple, seulement quand il écoute les blagues d’une de nos officiers. »

Conrad gardait une attitude paisible, comme sourd aux échanges qui le concernaient. Tout comme Gavin, il ignorait le but de ces questions : son programme social s’était développé au-delà de ce qui était prévu. Ses réactions et ses expressions n’étaient plus des analyses de situations : elles étaient spontanées et honnêtes. Et la représentante de CyberLife surveillait justement son attitude.

« Vous êtes donc satisfait du RK900 ? »

Chris et Gavin confirmèrent en même temps.

Chris Miller était peut-être un des rares policiers qui n’avait pas nourri une haine viscérale contre les androïdes malgré le drame avec le lieutenant Anderson. D’autant qu’il se souvenait de l’androïde qui l’avait épargné un soir enneigé : le leader, Markus, avait calmé la colère de ses semblables et s’était montré indulgent avec le jeune père, lui sauvant la vie. Alors quand Hank s’était suicidé, Chris avait surtout ressenti de la peine sans s’intéresser au rôle du RK800. S’il y avait bien un policier qui n’avait pas participé, encore moins approuvé les persécutions contre le RK900, c’était Chris Miller. Fuyant les conflits, conseillé par sa timidité, le jeune homme avait gardé son soutien pour les androïdes secret. Avec l’affaire des ZK200, Detroit allait changer et Chris serait présent pour aider les robots, à commencer par Conrad.

« Je ne travaille pas avec le RK900, mais je n’ai jamais entendu le détective Reed se plaindre. »

Gavin devait bien reconnaître ce point.

Adanna Bontu était en train de ranger les gants, satisfaite de ces impressions :

« Aucun besoin que de remplacer votre associé, donc ?

— Non, je le garde. »

Il n’y avait aucun doute dans cette réponse et l’envoyée lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. De son sac, elle sortit une petite carte grise frappée du logo de CyberLife où figuraient un numéro de téléphone et une adresse mail.

« Si vous avez le moindre souci avec ce modèle, n’hésitez pas à nous contacter. »

Puisqu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter le petit rectangle en plastique, Gavin remercia la professeure avec la hâte qu’elle quitte les lieux. Une fois débarrassés de sa présence, Chris s’approcha doucement :

« J’espère que tu m’expliqueras un jour ce qui s’est passé dans cette salle, Gavin.

— T’en fais pas, Chris, » assura le collègue, plein de reconnaissance, « merci en tout cas. Tu nous as tirés d’une belle merde.

— À votre service, à toi et Conrad. »

 

Malgré la pression, les événements se déroulèrent sans heurt, arrangeant le duo. Les ZK200 n’auraient plus à subir la perversité des hommes et Tina avait dressé une liste de noms : la promesse de l’anonymat avait convaincu Joyce Stace de souffler l’identité d’une quinzaine de clients. L’équipe du détective Reed se chargerait des perquisitions pour transmettre l’affaire à la brigade de protection des mineurs, mais le meurtre de Fathia restait dans leurs fonctions et Gavin comptait bien réunir tous les éléments pour que la condamnation soit la plus lourde possible.

Bien sûr, les frères Adelbert ignoraient que la prostituée travaillait avec la police depuis un an. La haine du commissariat était palpable à leur arrivé et malgré la présence des avocats, le détective et ses collègues ne ménagèrent pas les proxénètes devenus assassins : si Karl avait appuyé sur la détente, Johann avait découpé au cutter le tatouage qui aurait pu les trahir. Qu’est-ce qu’ils en avaient fait ? Ils l’avaient jeté dans une poubelle plusieurs rues plus loin. Un manque de respect rendait Gavin furieux.

Deux semaines furent nécessaires pour mener toutes les perquisitions à bien. Les équipes avaient retourné les boyaux des domiciles, à la recherche de signes de culpabilité, et les preuves s’accumulaient, écœurant toujours davantage les policiers. Ils plaignaient les collègues qui devraient analyser les vidéos pédopornographiques trouvées : ils n’arrivaient pas à se réjouir d’avoir déniché ces éléments. La musique du Pedobear n’avait plus rien de drôle quand l’ours devenait réel et avait un visage humain.

Dans ces troubles, quelques collègues se demandaient pourquoi le RK900 rentrait toujours avec son coéquipier. Des détails de l’affaire restaient à régler, mais chacun s’inquiétait que le détective ramène trop de travail à la maison, alors qu’en réalité l’androïde, à l’instar de son coéquipier, oubliait pour la soirée son rôle d’enquêteur.

Une fois que la porte d’entrée se refermait, il n’y avait plus ni prototype, ni détective. La journée s’oubliait au profit de la nuit déjà installée et le froid se heurtait aux fenêtres, incapable de toucher ce duo étrange. Gnocchi les accueillait toujours avec une tendresse d’adorateur : les doigts dans sa fourrure épaisse, les deux partenaires oubliaient leur quotidien, gâtant le félin comblé. Le chat était aussi un prétexte pour permettre aux mains de s’effleurer, car chaque contact était encore une épreuve pour la fierté de Gavin et la maladresse de Conrad. Pourtant, la douceur s’installait et s’affirmait à chaque approche : l’hostilité et la méfiance avaient disparu.

Durant leur soirée reportée, quand Gavin trouva le criminel avant son partenaire, le rire du détective ne traduisait aucun mépris. Appuyé contre l’épaule de l’androïde, laissant le film s’arrêter, il le taquinait jusqu’à ce que Conrad insiste :

« Mais ce n’est pas logique ! Les indices ne désignaient pas le frère de la victime mais son mari.

— T’es trop influencé par les statistiques comme quoi le conjoint est souvent coupable.

— Comment avez-vous trouvé que c’était le frère ? »

La pénombre du salon facilitait les initiatives : l’androïde posa sa main sur la cuisse de Gavin.

« On appelle ça le talent, boîte de conserve, » si le RK900 n’arrivait pas à rire, son amusement s’exprimait au moins à travers des sourires de plus en plus larges, silencieux par rapport aux éclats hilares de son associé. Tant qu’il était sensible à son humour, Gavin n’en demandait pas plus.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

— C’est parce que tu réfléchissais comme si c’était une vraie enquête : c’est de la fiction, au niveau du scénario, c’était plus marquant si c’était son frère au lieu du mari, qui aurait été un coupable trop commun au passage. Faut imaginer le plus surprenant pour le spectateur. »

Le RK900 avait réfléchi comme une machine, rigide de logique et terre-à-terre. Bien que déviant, les rêveries et le besoin de romanesque lui échappaient encore, et peut-être qu’ils lui échapperaient pour toujours. Cette pensée le blessa.

« Pourquoi tu tires une telle tronche ? Tu te découvres un côté mauvais perdant ?

— Non, » sa LED était rouge et, pour la dissimuler, l’androïde tourna la tête, « je me demandais si ma nature posait un problème. Je suis une machine et certaines choses ne changeront jamais : la logique, les émotions limitées… Je ne mange pas, je ne dors pas, je n’ai pas de famille ou de connaissances personnelles, et la plupart des endroits comme les bars ou les cinémas sont interdits aux androïdes. »

Conrad abordait la source-même des doutes de son partenaire : les barrières qui se dresseraient perpétuellement entre eux.

Malgré des périodes casanières, Gavin aimait sortir : vivre à Detroit, c’était vivre avec la ville et profiter de tout ce qu’elle offrait. Avec un androïde, il pouvait faire une croix sur les restaurants, les virées d’un week-end, les films, les présentations avec sa mère… Si son coéquipier avait été humain, le détective n’aurait pas hésité à envoyer un texto dès le premier matin à Tina pour lui dire « j’ai conclu avec la belle gueule de l’équipe », il lui aurait collé une main aux fesses au commissariat pour rire ou l’aurait embrassé sans se soucier de ses collègues, lui aurait tenu la main en pleine rue, se serait disputé à propos du menu du soir ou sur la destination des prochaines vacances. Sushi ou pizza, montagne ou mer, film d’horreur ou comédie… c’étaient des choix qui ne représentaient rien pour l’androïde qui ne pouvait pas participer à ces petites ponctualités de la vie. Petites mais tellement humaines.

Avec un réflexe curieux, Gavin serra l’androïde contre lui et, comme à son habitude, essaya de plaisanter :

« T’aurais pu y penser avant de me dire que t’avais un béguin pour moi, quand même.

— Parce que j’étais persuadé que vous alliez me repousser. J’avais calculé les probabilités et elles étaient à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents. J’avoue que le pourcent restant me laissait espérer, mais les chances étaient infimes.

— Si je t’avais repoussé, t’aurais pas insisté ? »

Gavin était surpris : le RK900 montrait pourtant une volonté de fer, aussi têtu qu’un limier obsédé par sa cible. Mais la réponse tardait tandis que l’androïde recalculait les probabilités.

« Non, car je ne peux pas lutter contre la logique, et il n’y a rien de plus illogique que les relations affectives entre les humains et les androïdes. Me repousser aurait été justifié. Mais vous en avez décidé autrement alors que vous auriez dû y penser aussi.

— Et maintenant, je me fais engueuler !

— Non, » Gavin s’apprêtait à s’écarter, alors Conrad le retint, « je reste une machine et j’ai besoin d’informations, de savoir ce que vous voulez ou comptez faire. J’ai tellement de questions à poser mais je ne sais pas si j’ai le droit de le faire ou si vous accepterez de répondre. » Finalement, que ce soit entre même espèce ou non, les relations trébuchaient toujours sur des doutes au début. Comprenant cet état de trouble, Gavin était prêt à l’écouter, ressentant aussi le besoin de faire le point :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je sais pas si j’ai les réponses, mais on peut essayer.

— Est-ce que vous êtes comme ça parce que vous avez besoin de réconfort en ce moment ?

— Je te cache pas que ton côté chauffage parlant m’aide, » honnête et désinvolte, l’homme ne voulait pas être blessant pour autant, « mais j’invite pas le premier venu dans mon lit non plus. Avant que tu me demandes : oui, Fathia et toi, vous êtes différents.

— Vous continuez à m’inviter, à me toucher, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble ? »

Woah, les machines étaient capables de poser des questions avec une brutalité qui ne s’encombrait pas d’état d’âme ! Gavin comprenait qu’il devrait s’habituer à ces manières directes.

« Je ne sais pas. Hé, je te rassure : même entre humains, on met toujours un temps fou pour se décider !

— Décider parce que je suis une machine ?

— Tu vas me sortir ce reproche toutes les heures ? Tu crois que je me demande pas pourquoi t’as craqué pour moi alors qu’il y a d’autres androïdes au commissariat ? »

Le ton avait commencé à monter alors ils s’arrêtèrent en même temps, se reprenant. Plus doucement, Conrad avoua :

« J’ai commencé à ressentir ce qui est si banal pour les humains, mais pour une machine, c’est vraiment impressionnant. Je pense que c’est pour ça que je me suis rapproché de vous, de votre humanité. Et parce que vous êtes bien fait.

— Hein ?

— Si vous étiez un androïde, je vous dirais que vos créateurs se sont appliqués sur votre physique et qu’ils vous ont réussi. Même si vous êtes un peu maigre en ce moment. »

Gavin éclata de rire, sentant que les tensions disparaissaient :

« Ok, c’est le compliment le plus naze jamais entendu !

— Je pense vraiment que les autres sont plus ridicules.

— Enfin, je comprends ce que tu veux dire : pour être franc, le fait que tu sois une machine me dérange, mais en même temps, c’est ce qui m’intrigue et je pense… que ça me plaît presque. J’ai jamais aimé la monotonie et je suis assez curieux en général. »

Le réconfort était trop maigre. Conrad se rassurait en se disant qu’ils avaient juste besoin de temps. Pourtant, il se demandait combien de décennies devaient passer avant que les androïdes soient libres d’aimer. Si seulement le monde se résumait à ce petit salon sombre où les doigts pouvaient se nouer et les bouches s’embrasser. Aucun jugement, aucune question : l’esprit et les programmes muets pour laisser les gestes s’exprimer.

Les murmures de la télévision faisaient un bruit de fond, ignorés par les deux amants, mais une voix puissante les surprit et ils se tournèrent vers l’écran en même temps : Mark Spencer, un homme politique très engagé pour les droits des androïdes, donnait un discours virulent. L’affaire des ZK200 avait ébranlé l’état et Spencer avait trouvé un sujet en or pour répéter son message : les androïdes devaient être protégés par des lois et acquérir un statut civique propre. Dans la situation actuelle, les robots victimes de sévices ne pouvaient pas porter plainte d’eux-mêmes.

Gavin se souvenait des revendications des déviants de l’an dernier et s’apprêta à demander à Conrad ce qu’il en pensait quand son partenaire, allongé sur lui, se redressa tout d’un coup :

« Gavin, j’ai besoin de me charger.

— Hein ?

— Vous n’avez jamais eu d’androïde ? Nous avons besoin parfois de nous mettre en veille et de nous brancher.

— Tu vas faire des mises-à-jour ?

— Aussi.

— Tu resteras le même ? »

La question si innocente toucha Conrad qui passa une main sur son front pour balayer les mèches brunes :

« Bien sûr, je préférerais me décharger complètement plutôt que de redevenir ce que j’étais. »

Gavin était très perplexe en voyant l’androïde retirer sa chemise et désactiver sa peau au niveau du torse : sous son cœur, il retira un compartiment pour se saisir d’un câble aussi fin qu’une tige. À peine long, il atteignit quand même la prise derrière le canapé.

« Tu sais, Robocop, je m’excuserai jamais pour tout ce que je t’ai fait au début, » intrigué, la machine fronça ses sourcils, « quelque part, c’est grâce à mon caractère de con que t’es devenu comme ça.

— C’est vrai. Mais vous ne devriez pas être aussi fier. »

Ils se mirent à rire.

« Tu peux rester allongé si tu veux.

— Je vais être branché toute la nuit.

— Quand j’irai me coucher, je ferai attention à ne pas te déranger. T’es pas si lourd que ça, t’en fais pas. »

Profitant de l’invitation, Conrad prit place sur Gavin, son dos épousant le ventre de l’homme, la tête sur son épaule. Le visage tourné vers l’écran, il percevait les derniers mots de Mark Spencer tout en sentant la main de Gavin qui effleurait son ventre, quand soudain il se mit à rire en silence :

« Vous avez une érection.

— C’est juste une réaction physique ! Et je croyais que tu dormais ?

— C’est en processus. »

Et avant que sa vision ne devienne noire, Conrad saisit la main de Gavin et la garda contre lui, enregistrant le contact.

 

Une autre épreuve attendait Gavin après les arrestations sans joie : l’enterrement de Fathia. Debout face à son placard, il cherchait des vêtements blancs pour respecter les traditions musulmanes.

« Est-ce que je pourrais venir, détective ? »

L’homme avait une chemise sur le bras et fouillait pour retrouver un pantalon blanc, réservé d’habitude pour l’été, mais la requête du robot le stoppa :

« Je ne sais pas, Conrad, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer… Déjà que les femmes sont obligées de passer après les hommes, je sais pas trop où se situent les androïdes dans l’ordre de passage.

— Alors j’attendrais à l’extérieur et je serai discret. »

 

Unique androïde, la présence du RK900 fut vite remarquée à l’extérieur du carré musulman. Seule la veste de l’androïde s’associait aux exigences des rites funéraires, ne possédant pas d’autres vêtements. Beaucoup de policiers étaient présents. En fait, il y avait plus de policiers que de famille qui refusait de rendre hommage à la prostituée. Conrad les observait, ces silhouettes emmitouflées qui arrivaient vers le carré mortuaire et qui repartaient très vite pour la plupart.

Avant que Gavin ne s’éloigne vers le cercueil encore ouvert, l’androïde lui saisit le bras et lui passa discrètement le cœur bleu.

« Qu’est-ce que…

— Il vient de l’enfant que mademoiselle El Harbi voulait adopter. »

Gavin comprit l’intention : enterrer une partie de l’enfant mécanique avec la mère qui n’avait pas eu le temps de le sauver. Il passa ses doigts autour du poignet de Conrad, le pressant avec gratitude avant de prendre la pompe à thirium.

« Merci, Conrad. »

Ne pouvant pas franchir l’entrée, l’androïde observa alors son partenaire se diriger vers le cercueil, accomplissant son geste de tendresse.

La frange abîmée avait été écartée du front maquillée. La robe aux manches longues dissimulait le morceau de peau qui manquait et les vieilles cicatrices. Tous ces détails, Fathia les laissait derrière elle.

Sans se soucier du regard ou des coutumes, uniquement de l’amitié qu’il avait pour cette jeune femme, Gavin lui caressa la joue. Avec un geste discret, il plaça le cœur du ZK200 près du bras, le dissimulant avec le tissu blanc. Penché, il essaya de parler mais dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour murmurer enfin :

« Je te demande pardon, Fathia. Je te promets de ne plus être aussi con à l’avenir, » et avec ce talent de pouvoir être désinvolte même à ce moment précis, Gavin ajouta : « je pense que de là où tu regardes, tu sais que je vais tenir ma promesse. Et t’avais raison pour Conrad : il aurait du succès à l’Eden Club, mais je le garde pour moi. »

Il n’avait pas besoin de surveiller l’expression de Fathia : il savait qu’elle aurait ri avec bienveillance, fidèle à elle-même aussi.

 

Tina donna un coup de coude à Chris : elle avait prétexté avoir trouvé une vidéo hilarante pour pouvoir chuchoter avec son collègue. Depuis leurs sièges, ils observèrent le détective Reed venait se lever, appelé par Fowler, et Conrad qui suivait son associé. La discussion le concernait, après tout.

« Tu crois qu’ils vont renvoyer l’androïde ? »

Chris secoua la tête :

« Non, je pense pas, par contre, comme Aubrey est revenue, Gavin devra peut-être se séparer du RK900. »

L’androïde n’avait aucune décision à prendre, mais il avait longuement discuté avec son partenaire la veille et Gavin n’avait aucune intention de le transférer à un autre collègue.

Déterminé, le détective prit place devant son capitaine. Jeffrey Fowler gueulait souvent, que ce soit pour une petite boulette ou une immense faute professionnelle, mais il savait aussi féliciter ses hommes quand ils le méritaient, alors tout en conservant un stoïcisme militaire, il dit :

« Déjà, avant d’aborder le sujet de l’androïde, mes félicitations, Reed : c’est loin d’être fini et on doit attendre que les juges rendent leur verdict, mais tu as vraiment bien géré l’affaire. » Sans dissimuler un sourire fier, Gavin accueillit l’éloge. « Tu avais postulé pour le grade de sergent et pour l’instant, les candidatures sont encore passées en revue, mais t’es en tête. Continue comme ça. »

Fowler désigna ensuite l’androïde :

« Maintenant, le vif du sujet. J’ai un contrat avec CyberLife à propos de l’androïde et ils demandent à ce qu’il soit attribué à un lieutenant pour que les fonctions soient pleinement exploitées.

— Ouais, leur porte-parole me l’a fait comprendre d’ailleurs.

— Entre nous, tu sais bien que je m’en contrefous : tant que le boulot est fait, le cas de l’androïde ne m’intéresse pas. Aubrey est revenue mais je doute qu’elle accepte de bosser avec le RK900. Alors je te laisse prendre la décision et CyberLife ira se faire foutre si tu veux toujours le garder : c’est _mon_ commissariat, bordel, pas une de leurs boutiques. »

Il n’y avait pas si longtemps, Gavin avait dit à Tina qu’il déciderait du sort du RK900 avec Fowler, s’en séparant si les programmes ne s’étaient pas stabilisés ou le conservant, au placard ou ailleurs, pour apporter un peu de main-d’œuvre. Mais les choses avaient changé : Conrad et lui avaient déjà regardé quatre films ensemble, passé une soirée entière sur le balcon malgré le froid pour critiquer l’horizon de Detroit, sans oublier que les soirs où l’androïde venait s’allonger à ses côtés étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Le RK900 commençait à s’inscrire dans sa vie, trouvant sa place.

Il n’avait même pas besoin de regarder son partenaire qui entendit son sourire dans sa réponse :

« Bien sûr que je le garde avec moi. »

* * *

 

Je ne vous le cache pas : j’ai été longtemps sceptique à l’idée du couple formé par le RK900 et Gavin Reed : le premier est visible IG trois secondes et l’autre ne sert que pour être détesté du joueur qui se rangera forcément du côté de Connor.  
Mais à force de voir des fanarts d’artistes vraiment talentueux, je me suis laissée convaincre et puis je suis devenue fan, voyant tout le potentiel.  
J’ai vraiment adoré écrire ce premier "tome" et j’espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de plaisir à le lire aussi, malgré le sujet et mon choix d’écrire après une des mauvaises fins. Il y a bien sûr beaucoup de questions sans réponse et je voulais explorer la relation qui ne sera pas si facile : deux autres enquêtes sont prévues et j’espère vous retrouver !

Même si j’étais très motivée à écrire cette histoire, le soutien reçu sur FanFiction.net était très important (je n’aurais fini cette fic qu’en novembre je pense sans leur enthousiasme), alors un immense merci à mon cher Guest toujours au rendez-vous, error-Ra9 et son enthousiasme, Gueezmo pour sa fidélité, Enelica et ses encouragements, Miss Mary Rose également et Leana Nas, sans oublier ifaw et son magnifique message. La communauté qui s’est réunie sur FanFiction vaut vraiment de l’or !  
Je remercie ici Kujotaro et son tout premier encouragement ! J’en avais rougi toute la nuit. Sur la version anglaise, je remercie Hogar, Elyxen, Zopheliah et poofic. Sans oublier les kudos bien sûr~


End file.
